


BAD but GOOD - BokuAka

by zzeaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Blood, Bokuaka - Freeform, Completed, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Guns, Love, M/M, Romance, Shooting, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 52,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzeaa/pseuds/zzeaa
Summary: A BokuAka story with the Haikyuu boys living in a less friendly and playful world.TW: Blood, Guns, Drugs, Torture, Death (ect.)Pov's: Bokuto and Akaashi.16+
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"I'M NOT SAVING YOUR ASS EVER AGAIN DUMBASS!" Kuroo shut the door after jumping into the car. "DRIVE!" He screamed while loading his gun. Lev floored the gas pedal as fast as he could. My head laid on Saeko's lab.   
"Fuck. You're lucky, it's not that deep." She mumbled while looking at the wound. "I have to get the bullet out."   
The pain numbed my whole arm. My sight got blurry just like I was about to pass out. Lev took a sharp turn which made my body almost roll over. Saeko quickly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back on her lab.   
"Goddamn Bokuto you're heavy." Bullets shot against the car.   
"LEV WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Kuroo screamed and pulled the trigger 3 times in a row.   
"I'M FUCKING TRYING STOP YELLING!" He took another quick turn. Saeko digged the forceps into my right arm and a loud painful noise escaped my mouth. I clenched my teeth.   
"Are you.. sure you're doing it.. right? Fuck." The words were spoken with much effort. "Can you shut? You're about to die."   
Kuroo laid back into his seat. Heavy breathing. A weak laugh made my shoulders wiggle.   
"Chill I'm just... bleeding." Saeko pulled the bullet out. The same noise got through my pressed lips.   
"After all that you're still able to laugh. Unbelievable."

~

"What does that mean Kenma?" Sugawara looked down to the screen. Kenmas eyes were also focused on the bright oblong, his fingers typing super fast. He tapped the space bar and turned around. Everyone was looking at him.   
"Someone tried to get all of our bank informations. The first hacking attempt started at 4 am but it failed. They were close though." My eyes wandered to Sugawara as he spoke.   
"As long as we got the best hacker in the country, we are good." He smiled at kenma.   
"Well. I don't know who they are but their hacker is also really good." Kenma pulled out a file. "Aoi Nakamura. 22 years old, was born in Osaka. She graduated High school and since then she wasn't found anywhere." My eyes widened.   
"That's amazing kenma." Sugawara said as he grabbed the file   
"I personally think he's just a creep stalking other hot hacker girls." I laughed and winked at him. Kenma opened his chupa chup and put it inbetween his lips.   
"Blondes. Not my type." He mumbled and turned back around. Daichi took a step foreward.   
"Okay we'll have to wait for another instruction. It looks like for this week we'll be free. Kenma it would be great if you'd keep an eye on our digital informations." Kenma nodded silently. "As always try not to attract someones attention." 

I pulled my hood over my head and stepped outside the building. It was a cold windy october night. My steps got slower as I tried to relax and walk down the street.   
"Hey owl head." I turned around. Kuroo fastened his steps to catch up on me. My face got covered with a big smile.   
"Oh hi, bed head." Kuroo put his hand on my shoulder.   
"I somehow thought of something super fun. Wanna hear it?" My eyebrows rose. Whenever Kuroo has a 'super fun' idea it turns out to be something really boring like finding a new formular for a drug or something really stupid, that'll get us in so much trouble.   
"What is it?" His steps stopped. "We're gonna shoplift a gas station for some snacks." I slapped his hand off my shoulder. "Daichi literally said we should keep ourselves unnoticed. Like about 15 minutes ago dude." Kuroo smirked. God damn it. He knew it. He knew that something as stupid as that idea would seduce me in any way.   
"Dumbass. I'm in." Kuroo patted my back.   
"That's what I thought Kōtarō. As long as we're not hurting anybody it's fine." He smiled. "Which gas station?"   
I rested my right hand on my chin. It has to be somewhere low-key. "I'd say somewhere on the driveway. Also we don't have a car how are we going to escape?" Kuroo pulled a key out of his pocket.   
"Lev is going to kill me." He squinted his eyes while smiling big. God damn it Kuroo. It doesn't matter how chaotic he is, he will always be prepared for anything. Such a nerd. I smiled back. "Bet." I said. 

"That one looks good." My fingers pointed at the lonely gas station which was a few 100 meters away. The road was dark and empty. No lights only the bright sign of the gas station lit up the area.   
"Bokuto that actually looks so scary." He said while unloading the gun. Luckily the gas station wasn't too far away from the city.   
"Ah c'mon Kuroo. We will just ask for some candy, nothing wild. That was your idea, remember?" I put on the sunglasses and pulled my hood over. My face was covered with a bandana. Except for Kuroos eyes, he covered his face and stuffed his hair into a cap. Daichi always told me to hide my bushy white eyebrows, because they were too remarkable. Kuroo parked the car close enough for us to jump in afterwards. We both stepped outside and I kicked the door open.   
"Everyone on the ground!" Kuroo's voice tolled the whole room. 2 teenagers fell to the ground without any hesitation. I walked towards the cashier and held the gun in to his face.   
"Hands up!" I said. The black haired male shot his hands up and looked at me. His dark blue eyes wide open, shaking. He looked deep into my soul. Like as he was trying to say something but he couldn't speak up. You could see that he was scared for his life.   
"Hey." I said, my voice made him jump. "2 cigarette packs." He didn't move.   
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Kuroo shouted. I started walking backwards. "Fine pretty boy. I don't even smoke so I'm good." We both jumped into the car. Kuroo started the engine and we quickly drove away.   
"Hey hey hey! Whatchu got for us?" I rummaged the bag. "All of our favorites." I pulled out a milk carton.   
"You even thought of Tobio!"   
Kuroo nodded. "Of course. Let's call some over and watch a movie. Daichi is probably sleeping." I rested my head against the window. "Hopefully."


	2. 2.

The sun shone through the blinds, sunbeams hit my face. I tried to open my eyes but my lids were too heavy. Just like they were made out of steel. With much effort I sat upright and opened them.   
"Argh." My hand wandered to my neck and I squeezed it a few times. I let my gaze wander through the room. Everyone sleeping on the weirdest places. Alcohol bottles and snacks all over the floor. We called everyone over to watch a movie, nothing else. How did this even happen? Why did we drink so much? Suddenly the door slammed open. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Daichi's voice penetrated my ears. Everyone jerked and sat upright. "GET YOUR ASS TO THE CONFERENCE HALL! ALL OF YOU!" 

"The gas station was raided at 2 am. Surprisingly the two ca. 6'1 tall robbers only grabbed a lot of snacks and left the gas station without demanding for any money. No people where hurt during this act." The black haired cashier appeared on the screen. „ 22 year old Cashier Keij-" Daichi closed the lap top sharply and turned around. Silence filled the room.   
"Okay." Daichi spoke up calmly. "I'm not going to ask who it was. We already know who it only could be." Everyones gazes pinned on Kuroo and me.   
"Why are you looking at us?!" I shouted and crossed my arms.   
"Bokuto-san. Only you two are about 6'1 feet tall and would come up with such a stupid idea." Hinata said and looked up to me. I put my head back and inhaled.   
"Okay. Daichi. Punish us." Daichi shook his head.   
"Nah. I'm not going to, but Ukai will if you all show up to gun pratice late while having a hangover." He scratched the back of his head. "You two are lucky they couldn't find out your identification." Daichi walked towards the door. "  
Now. Clean up the mess." Kuroo tapped my back. "This went so much better than I could ever imagine." He stepped back to the TV lounge. I walked to the table and opened Kenmas laptop.   
[password] "Damn it!" I said and slammed the screen back against the keyboard. Only Daichi would know Kenma's password. Black hair, dark blue eyes. Who was he?

~ 

"Lev please let me have the keys." I held my pinky finger infront of his face. "I won't do anything to your car. I'm begging you. Please." Lev slapped my hand away. "No. Not after you guys literally stole my baby a few days ago." Lev pressed his index finder against my forehead. "That's a crime. I could report you." A wheeze escaped my mouth. "Go ahead, report us. We're already one of the most wanted street organizations in Japan. Including you my babushka." I pinched his right cheek. "NOW PLEASE GIVE ME THE KEYS!" He sighed. "Fine." Lev handed me the keys to one of his cars. "If you're hoping for Jessica, kiss my ass. I still have to change her license plate since you got it all over the news." Jessica was Lev's most loved magnificent specimen, his black matte BMW m3. I blew him a kiss and turned around. "I love you." I said while walking towards the door. "Fuck you!" was the last thing I heard before leaving the room. 

I parked the car and looked out of the window. The sun slowly disappeared behind the skyline. "Okay. You're just going in to check if he's okay Bokuto" I mumbled to myself. The look in his eyes was still stuck in my head. He looked so scared. Thinking of it, made my heart weight a few tons. But I'm not regreting anything. It was mad fun! I opened the door and stepped outside. My steps neared themselves to the petrol shop. Is this a good idea? Should I just leave it like that? But before I could answer myself my hand laid on the door handle. I pushed it down and as I opened the door a bell rang above my head. No one was standing at the counter. He probably went inside. Or he's just taking a piss. My gaze dropped as I was waiting for him to show up.   
"May can I help you sir?" A feminine voice declared infront of me. I looked up. Brown hair, brown eyes and.. big tiddies. She looked into my eyes. That was definitely not the black haired, dark blue eyed boy I was looking for. "Uh." I stuttered. Suddenly I realized, that I came off his shift time.   
"Where is... the dark haired guy.. from yesterday?" I really hope he worked yesterday. The brunette girl rose one of her thin eyebrows.   
"You mean Hana?" No I mean the guy in whose face I held a fat gun, just to let my best friend loot some snacks.   
"No I think his name started with something like... Kae... Kei-" before I could finish my sentence she cut my word. "Keiji Akaashi?" I tried to remember what the reporter said a few days ago. It had to be Keiji.   
"Yes." I said shortly. "Where is he?"   
The girl crossed her arms. "Why are you asking and who even are you?" I copied her gesture and crossed my arms.   
"I am his cousin." The answer was spoken with much confidence. "Why don't you know your own cousins name?" My eyebrows rose. "I have.. a rare condition. Memorizing names just don't work with me. I even forget my own... hamster's name." She looked into my eyes, question marks floating over her head.   
"Yeah. Just google it. Now where is Akaashi?" I pointed at the cigarettes behind her. „And a pack of red marlboro, please." She turned around and grabbed the cigarette box. „Akaashi works on Monday and Thursday between 3 pm and 7 pm. Saturday he stays from 10 pm until 2 am" I grabbed the cigarettes and handed her the money. "Should I write it down so you won't forget it?" She asked. "Nah I'm just really bad with names. Everything else is fine." Again a questioning look was left on her face.   
"What's your name?" I asked. "Yua. And yours?" My steps started backing up. "Not important. It was nice meeting you Yuri." I said and walked out of the shop. 

*cough cough* My lungs where about to collapse. The coughing made my chest ache. "That tastes so fucking nasty." I sweared and threw the cigarette on the ground. How can granny Ukai smoke so many of these? Tomorrow is Thursday. Shortly before 7 I'll show up. But what will I do? It's just the guilt for scaring him so much, that's why I can't get it out of my head. Nothing else. Even though I've not only scared people, I've also shot a few ones. But he was innocent. His name was Keiji Akaashi.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked down to my wrist, to check the time. 6:57 pm. I walked into the petrol shop and the first thing, that my gaze met, were a pair of dark blue slender eyes. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the cashier.   
"Hello." I greeted him and handed the bottle. As a response he nodded and scanned the item. "100¥." He said and I handed over the money. This mans facial expression didn't change in any way. Does he even have feelings?   
"Thanks." I smiled brightly. "Are you having a ruff day? Or are you just super cocky?" I asked and looked at the clock behind him. 7:01 pm. "I'm actually super happy, because my shift is over, sir." Akaashi put on his beige coat. I chuffed.   
"Why does your face tell otherwise then?" He rose his eyebrows. Without speaking a word he grabbed his brown leathered shoulder bag and walked pass me.   
"Hey." I catched up on him. "What?" Akaashi asked without slowing down his steps. "I'm trying to talk to you, why are you just walking away?" We both neared ourselves to the bus stop.   
"I'm not interested" He said and stopped. How rude. I made a small turn, so that our shoulders faced each other. Silence took over the atmosphere. After 3 minutes without talking I looked at him. His nose was shaped perfectly and made his side profile look really unique. This might be the prettiest human I've ever seen.   
"I'm Bokuto." I said and hoped for him to talk.   
"Keiji Akaashi." The bus appeared and we both got in. Akaashi sat down and I took the seat behind him. He pulled out a pocketbook and put on his glasses. I was annoying him. And it looks like he's been doing good since the last time we met. I leaned back and watched the bus pass all the houses and buildings.  
"Hey." I looked up and met Akaashi's eyes. He was talking to me. I straightened my posture. "Your voice sounds really familiar." He said and took his glasses off. Hearing this sentence made my heart jump.   
Oh shit. "Ahah that's funny... my voice is actually really unique." Akaashi nodded.   
"Yes. That's why I feel like we have talked before." I put both my hands behind my head and leaned back again. "Impossible. How old are you Akaashi?"   
"22. You?"   
"23."   
"I'd have said at least 25."  
My eyes widened. "I'm sorry?" A smile flitted over his lips. "You look older than you are Bokuto-san." Wow pretty face with a slightly cheeky attitude. And he even smiled.   
"Yeah? Maybe you shouldn't look like you've already been through world war 2 and have no emotions left." Akaashi grabbed his bag.   
"That's the last stop. Where you supposed to get off here?" It took my brain a few seconds to process the fact, that I left Lev's car at the gas station and drove almost 15 minutes to the opposing direction. "Fuck." Was the only thing I could respond. Akaashi stood up and stepped out as the vehicle stopped. I followed him. "Fuck." I repeated again. He looked at me.   
"That's what you get for following people." I turned my head to his direction. He was just a few centimeters shorter than me. "Yeah. And I won't stop following and annoying you. Just so you know." Akaashi shrugged his shoulders. "If I feel harassed by your actions I will just call the police." I lift my eyebrows.   
"And If you do that I'll just run away and they won't catch me." Akaashi started walking backwards. "I will make sure they show up unnoticed."   
"Okay then you can come visit me in jail. How does that sound?" I shouted. He turned around and started walking. "See you somewhen, Bokuto-san."   
I smiled big while watching him disappear around a corner. So that means he was hoping to see me again. My gaze wandered through the neighborhood. Where even am I? I pulled my phone out.

"What?" Lev's voice rang out. I took a deep breath. This time he was going to kill me. Without any doubt. I'm a dead man. Good bye cruel world. "Well. I know it sounds weird but, I left your car at the gas station and I drove somewhere with the bus and now I don't know where I am. I need you to pick me up."   
Quietness. A few seconds later he finally spoke up. "Did you lock the car before leaving?" He asked calmly. I pressed my lips together.   
"I... really don't know. I don't remember." It was nice meeting all my fellows and friends.   
"You're so dead. I'm coming." Lev said through the speaker. "Just to kill you, not to pick you up."


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped inside the room. „You're late." Ukai mumble with a cigarette in between his lips.   
"I'm sorry." I said and bowed a little, the tobacco smoke hit my face. Everyone was already shooting at the target. I grabbed a gun and some earplugs. With quick moves I loaded the gun and pointed at the human target. After taking a deep breath I shot. Right into its head. "Yes. Headshot." I said under my breath and smiled big.   
"Bokuto-San that was awesome!" Tanaka screamed so I could hear him through the clear safety shield, which was between us. The earplugs made it harder to hear.   
Tanaka smirked evil . "But not as awesome as me." He turned around and held the gun up. Without any hesitation he shot 3 times in a row. My eyes searched for the holes. Right bewteen the eyebrows, into the heart and into the ... crotch. A laugh bursted out on Tanaka's other side. Nishinoya peaked his head. "RYU YOU'RE SO BADASS!!" He shouted. Tanaka and Noya are the sniper of the group. Even from a mile away they would be able to shoot a bullet into the right eye of someone. 

I returned the gun and walked into the conference room. "As you know Lev is the only getaway driver we have at this moment. Tomorrow we'll have two new members coming in." Sugawara's words were cut by Kuroo.   
"Can we trust new members Koushi?" Suddenly everybody started talking. Sugawara rose his index finger and everybody shut. "These two will be transferred from our co organization in Osaka. They've been in business for years now." Kuroo laid his hand on his chin and nodded. "Tomorrow's training will be at 10 am. You can leave or stay now." I checked the time. Shortly after 6. Perfect Akaashi's shift is not over. With a sweep I got up and walked out of the room.   
Kuroo was waiting for me outside. "You look like you're in a rush." He said one corner of his mouth lifted. We both started walking. "I have to catch the bus. Apparently Lev is never going to give me a car again." Kuroo laughed, shaking his head.   
"Yeah I totally understand Lev." I rolled my eyes. "Kiss my ass. He doesn't even own these cars."   
Kuroo stopped his steps. "Yeah but he's the decision maker since he's the getaway driver of the group." He rested his elbow on my shoulder. "You're lucky he doesn't tell Daichi what you've been doing to a 100k car." I scratched the back of my head.   
"I have to go, bed head." But as I put a foot infront of the other Kuroo followed my steps. "Where are you going?" His arm still laid on my shoulder.   
"I need to buy some stuff." Kuroo chuffed. "From the gas station?" I stopped and turned my head to his direction. My eyes squinted and Kuroo's smile got bigger. "You really think I don't notice it right. You're my best friend." I closed my eyes and pushed his arm off my shoulder. "Yeah his shift is almost over I need to hurry up." I smiled at him and left the building.

The bus stop was about 3 mins away from the gas station. I walked to the glass door and pushed the handle down. Akaashi looked up from his phone and as his gaze met mine the corner of his mouth lifted a little bit, unnoticeable but it made a huge difference on his face.   
"Hey hey hey! Akaashi!" I shouted and walked to the counter.   
"I didn't expect you to come Bokuto-San." He said and stuffed his phone into his pocket.   
"But you were hoping for it." I said and leaned on the counter. "After your shift is over, we're gonna get some boba together okay?" Akaashi shook his head and smiled slightly. "No."   
My countenance dropped but his little smile remained. "Are you serious?" I asked and looked into his navy eyes. He nodded and grabbed his coat.   
"You're still a stranger to me Bokuto-San." I made a confused face. "Yeah that's why we should get some boba together. So we can talk and stop being strangers." Akaashi tilted his head.   
"Okay. Here's the deal. Rock Paper Scissors. If you loose you have to get boba with me." I said. Akaashi fixed the collar of his coat. After a few seconds he responded. "Fine."   
"Rock. Paper. Scissors!" I held my fist against his outstretched hand. Fuck. I looked up and saw how he smiled in victory. "Aw c'mon Akaashi." I whined as he grabbed his shoulder bag. We both started walking out of the shop. I followed him to the bus stop.   
"Bokuto-San I hope this time you'll take the right bus." I looked at him. How does he know, that I actually have to drive the other way. He pointed at the ground. "You got off the bus at this stop which means-" His finger wandered up and pointed at the left direction of the road. "-you came from that direction." My eyebrows rose.   
"So you really stalked and followed me to my neighborhood." He said and I shook my head. "Says the one, who spent most of the time looking out of the window, to see from which direction I come from." Akaashi opened his mouth but before he could speak I started talking.   
"Or you were just looking out of the window, to see if I was actually coming." His eyes widened slightly, not too much. Again before he could speak up I spoke. "So you were actually hoping for me to come." The bus stopped next to us.   
"Have a nice day, Bokuto-San." He walked to the bus.   
"Boba date tomorrow. 7pm!" I shouted after him. Without turning around he stepped inside the bus. He didn't look at me but I knew he was smiling. I just knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Akaashi stepped outside. "Bokuto-San, you could wait inside, it is cold." I shook my head and catched up on Akaashi's steps. He walked towards the bus stop.   
„Hey! Wait." I stopped next to Saeko's car. Akaashi turned around. „Boba date at 7pm. Did you forget Akaashi?" I asked and held the keys up, that Saeko gave me. I literally had to beg for these damn keys again. I will buy my own car soon... someday. The pretty black haired guy turned around and walked back to my direction. Does that mean yes? This steps led him to the other side of the car. My face lit up and I smiled brightly at him. He looked at me.   
„Bokuto-San may you unlock the car? I'm freezing." The smile in my face didn't fade. I was still looking at him. Akaashi smiled slightly and looked down. Yes that's what I wanted to see. He barely showed any emotions of happiness or affection. But I knew he still had them deep inside. I unlocked the car and we both sat inside. I turned on the engine and the radio started to play. I rested my hand on the back of Akaashi's seat and turned around. With quite high speed I drove reversed right onto the street. Akaashi grabbed the cockpit infront of him and widened his eyes. "I'm not planning on dying right now!"   
I laughed loudly. "Don't worry Akaashi. I'm a bad driver but I promise you'll at best only loose one leg." 

At the cafe we ordered our boba and sat down, facing each other. He slipped out of his beige coat and rested his elbows on the table, not looking at me. "Akaashi." I said and he looked up. His eyes met mine and for a moment I forgot what I was saying.   
"Am I still a stranger to you?" He leaned back into his chair. "Yes. Bokuto-San." The corner of his mouth lifting a little bit. He enjoyed it to annoy me. This boy knew, that I was waiting for a completely different answer.   
"Fine. Then I'll tell you about myself. If that's gonna make it easier for you." Akaashi lifted his eyebrows. "So my name is Kōtarō Bokuto. I am 23 years old. My favorite food is Yakiniku. And... let me think... I really hate mathematics. Oh and my Zodiac sign is virgo." Akaashi pulled the straw out of his mouth.   
"That's interesting." That's it? That's all he's gonna say? I waved my hand in his face. "I didn't talk about myself so you can just say-" My eyelids dropped halfway and I imitated his uninterested face.   
"- 'that's interesting' now it's your turn!" I crossed my arms.   
"My name is Keiji Akaashi. I enjoy Onigiris a lot. And my zodiac sign is sagittarius." I put the boba cup back on the table. "That means your Birthday is soon. SO YOU TURN 23?"   
Akaashi smiled. "Yes Bokuto-San. You seemed really happy when I told you that I was only 22."   
"When is your birthdate?" I asked.   
"5th December."   
I shrugged my shoulders. "You're still younger than me Akaashi-Chan." He took another sip. "Since when are you working at this gas station?" My mind wandered back to the day when Tetsurō and I scared this young man to death. Everytime I looked at him I could still see the fear in his eyes. The always half-dropped eyelids were widely opened. His eyeballs shaking.   
"Bokuto-San." Akaashi snapped a few times with his fingers. "Are you listening?"   
"Yeah. Yes." I stuttered and looked at him. The guilt still hadn't fade. I somehow feel like that I have to tell him, that it was me. If he's gonna find it out from somewhere else, he will be really mad. But if I tell him, he'll be mad again. What in the world am I supposed to do? For now I will just... keep it as a secret. But just for now. 

~

"I can tell that Tsukkishima's rice purity is 67 by choice." Tanaka said and put his hands behind his head.   
"Dude what do you mean by choice? What's he gonna do? Tangle them up with his crusty headphones?" Noya shouted and looked at Tsukkishima. Everybody started to laugh.   
Tsukkishima rolled his eyes. "Yeah let's talk about you, struggling to reach any average girls face, you rat." He pushed his glasses up and smirked. "Also the shorter the man, the shorter the..." Nishinoya cut his words.   
"Not YOU telling ME what size my dick is. I don't mind showing it big man." He started to unzip his pants.   
"NOYA NO!" Everybody started to prevent him.   
"What do you guys think about Ukai?" Atsumu started laughing hysterically . "My man's lungs would collapse while-" Suddenly the Door opened. Sugawara and Daichi stepped inside. Everyone shut. „Okay. As we've already told you. New members are coming in today." A hand rested on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Kuroo. „This doesn't sit right with me how about you owl?" I shrugged my shoulders.   
"They are gonna be transferred from Osaka. I don't think they are gonna be a big problem." I gave all my attention back to Daichi. "All of you are grown men. New members might be a little strange for you all, but let's think about the first time we stepped inside this building. So if one of you thinks about doing something unacceptable, I will kick your-"   
Sugawara cut off his words. "I'll take it from here Sawamura thanks." He smiled nervously at Daichi but as he stepped forward his mine dropped. "We all have been here for years now. We are not any organization, we're a family. We trust each other and we also make sure only trustable people get in here." Suddenly a loud engine sound rang out from outside. My eyes immediately pinned on Lev. The excitement in his body while hearing a loud car spread all over his face.   
"It must be them." Sugawara said and opened the heavy metal door. Two boys stepped inside. One was smiling in a really charming way the other one had his eyebrows drawn together. "Why does he look so mad though?" I whispered into Kuroos direction.   
"Okay boys. These are Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi." Daichi's hand pointed at the one with spikey black hair. "Hajime Iwaizumi. Our new getaway driver next to Lev and athletic trainer. Physical training will from now on be led by him." Daichi's hand wandered to the other guy. He was a little bit taller than Iwaizumi. "Tooru Oikawa. Undercover agent next to Yamaguchi. They will collect all the needed infromations from anyone while talking to them face to face."


	6. Chapter 6

I leaned forward and stuck my head between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. „Turn left and it'll be right there." I said and pointed my finger at the green wooden door. An Irish pub.   
„Iwa please wait really close to the door, so if anything happens, we will jump right in." Oikawa swung open the mirror and looked at himself. He put on the black framed glasses. „I know exactly what I am doing Oikawa. If you keep on getting on my nerves, I will just drive away."   
Oikawa looked at him. „Nah you wouldn't let me die Iwa-Chan. You love me way too much." Iwaizumi shook his head, but as he tried to speak I stuck my head between them again. „Can we just get in and do our job Tooru?" I tucked the gun in my waistband. We both stepped outside and walked into the pub. As we arrived Oikawa pushed the door handle. A lot of men sitting and drinking, talking really loudly. I walked ahead and my eyes searched for Tsutomu Riku. The Capo of ‚Red Jasmine'.   
They are located in Kyoto. This Organization had one of the best female soldiers. She called herself ‚Fun'. One year ago her body was found dead in Tokyo, so they accused, that we've killed her. Since that day, they've been threatening us. Luckily Kenma could hack into their capo's phone, making him able to read all their messages and e-mails. Without Kenma we wouldn't be able to do anything. Literally nothing. He really is the eye and mind of the organization.   
Red hair, red buzzed hair. My eyes searched for Riku but I couldn't see anyone looking like him. Oikawa and I sat down towards the barkeeper. The smell of strong alcohol made my nose itch.   
„Two whiskey on the rocks, please." Oikawa held his hand up, gesturing the number two. I raised an eyebrow.   
"Don't try to have too much fun Oikawa." I whispered to him. He laughed and laid his head back into his neck.   
"Ah c'mon Bokuto. I am professional. Don't worry about that." The blonde barkeeper placed two glasses infront of us. Tooru took a sip. He turned his whole body around and rested his right elbow on the bar counter, facing me. "I see him." He said and smiled, just like he was talking about his favorite color or his pet frog.   
I grabbed my glass. "What is he doing?" I took a small sip. Don't drink too much Bokuto. Just small sips. Oikawa told me not to leave my drink untouched.   
If you ever see someone sitting in a pub, not laying a finger on his drink, he is suspicious.   
"He's sitting with 4 men, pulling out a file." Oikawa looked into my eyes. "I can't hear them. We need Kenma to get access to his mic."   
Oikawa got off his chair. "I'll take a call outside, it's too noisy here Bokuto." I watched him walk out of the door and turned my head around, but suddenly my gaze met dark blue eyes. Lids halfway dropped. He took a sip out of his glass, talking to the person sitting in front of him. Akaashi. What is he doing here? I need to get him out of here before a mass shooting starts. I grabbed my glass and walked into his direction. He looked up and saw me. His eyes widened a little bit but they turned back to normal real quick.   
"Excuse me." He said to the brunette male sitting infront of him. He got up and walked up to me. "Bokuto-San." He said. I smiled brightly at him, trying my best to hide the panic that's been cording up my throat.   
"So you really are obsessed with me Akaashi." I took a sip out of my glass. Akaashi smiled. "Yeah funny how I didn't notice you walking in here." I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Err.. what are you doing here. Aren't you working?"   
He shook his head. God how am I supposed to get him out of here? Oikawa walked up to us.   
"How rude of you, to leave my drink unsupervised Bokuto. Do you want me to get poisoned?" He said and walked to the counter. I looked back to Akaashi. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything gun shots were fired. I grabbed Akaashi's head and ducked under a table. With my foot I kicked the table using it as a shield. My hands immediately grabbed the gun and started to shoot.   
Til this day I have never shot anyone directly dead. My target has always been the undeadly spots, just to weaken them. It's like I have the chance to give them an alternative to live. If they die afterwards I can still say, that I gave them a second chance.   
I didn't worry about Oikawa. On the side of his good acting skills for the undercover agency, he also is one of the best soldiers in the group. After Kuroo and me of course.   
I loaded the gun and checked on Akaashi. But as I turned my head around my heart skipped a beat and my jaw dropped. A shiver crawled up my foot, all the way to my ears.   
Keiji Akaashi. Gas station boy. My boba date. Holding a gun, shooting at people. As his gaze met mine his eyes widened as well. This can't be the boy, who looked extremely scared of the gun, that I was holding into his face back then. We looked at each other for a while.   
"Bokuto-San." He said out of breath. Without any hesitation I kicked him in the chest, making him roll over his head. The gun slipped out of his hand. He got up, but I grabbed him and pulled us both down, as the shots started to fall on us. It felt like I was trying to push ourselves through the cold wooden floor.   
With my left hand I pressed his head against my chest, with the other one I shot into the left shoulder of a grey haired man.   
"Bokuto!" Oikawa ran towards the door. "Get the fuck outta here!" He screamed and jumped out of the pub.   
Suddenly Akaashi punched my side making me gasp for air. He freed his head and hit my face.   
"What the fuck Akaashi?" I said appalled. "What the fuck to you Bokuto-San!" He screamed. I grabbed his wrist and threw him off me on the ground. My knee pressed against his back and I twisted his arm. With the side of my palm I thumped his carotid artery. Every single muscle in Akaashi's body relaxed. He fainted. I grabbed the 155 lbs heavy boy and tripped outside.   
Rapidly I opened the door and threw Akaashi in, jumping inside as-well. Iwaizumi stepped on the gas as soon as the door closed.   
"ONCE WE'RE SAFE I'M TOTALLY KICKING YOUR ASS." He screamed and took a quick turn.   
Oikawa turned around to us. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHO IS THAT?" He looked at Akaashi then back to me. I breathed heavily.   
"Mind you business." I spoke and grabbed Akaashi's arm. His muscles were still relaxed. My stomach was weak. I was trying to settle everything down that happened within the few minutes. This can't be fucking real.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked through the one-way mirror. Akaashi sat on the chair, his hands rested on the table infront of him. In cuffs.   
"From where do you know him?" Oikawa asked and brushed his hair to the side.   
"We have been talking for a few weeks now. A friend. I guess." I answered with short sentences. My mind was full with thoughts. The moment I saw him with a gun in his hand I was aghasted. The quiet boy in his beige coat suddenly became a new person. He looked frightening. The way he fired the gun showed, that he had good training for at least 3 years. Luckily Akaashi was more feeble than me, so I could knock him out easily. Daichi and Iwaizumi opened the door and stepped inside the room. Akaashi turned his head around and followed the two with his gaze. Daichi sat down on the chair facing Akaashi. Iwaizumi stopped next to him. Oikawa and I still watched them.   
"Do you think he works for Red Jasmine?" I rested my chin on my fist and pouted.   
"All his soldiers are noticeably dressed. He doesn't look like one of them." Daichi pointed his finger at Akaashi and spoke. We weren't able to hear him but I knew he was yelling. But it didn't affect Akaashi in any way. He looked at him uninterested and answered his questions with tiny sentences.

POV Akaashi

"We need answers. Either you give them to us, or we will have to sort it out in a different way." The black hair moved slightly as he pointed his finger aggressively at me.   
"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not going to say a single word." The boy smiled provoked.   
"It's the last time I'm going to ask you." He leaned forward and supported his elbows on the table. "Who do you work for?" Nothing in this world would make me speak up on something like this. Nothing. Not even the worst torture or even death. I shook my head and looked into his eyes. He stood up from the chair.   
"Well, if that's what you want." He walked towards the door. "Iwaizumi you can take it from here." He said and opened the door. I threw a glance after him until he completely disappeared. My eyes wandered back to the spikey haired guy.   
"You still have one chance to speak up before I break your face." I smiled slightly. "Go ahead. I don't mind getting hurt or being killed, since I hazard similar consequences in my job." He knit his eyebrows and rolled up his sleeves.   
"Bold talker." He said and kicked the table away from me. I looked into his eyes, but before I could blink one time his fist hit my face, making my eyes fill up with tears immediately. The pain crawled up my chin and numbed the whole left side of my face. "Fuck." I said under my breath. He was strong. Really strong and I could tell that he wasn't even giving it all. Iwaizumi took a big swing, suddenly the door opened. As my eyes wandered to the door he smashed my face once again.   
"Stop!" The voice was familiar. I spit on the ground. Blood. My sight got blurry but I looked up to the person who rushed inside. It was Bokuto.   
"I'll do the rest." He slightly pushed Iwaizumi away. Iwaizumi looked at him intimidating, but it didn't impinge Bokuto in the smallest way.   
"I don't mind beating the shit out of you first Bokuto." He said and stepped closer to him. Iwaizumi was much shorter than Bokuto. Even though both of them were buff, I knew for a fact that Iwa would still trounce him.   
"You bastard towed this prick to our place. I actually have all the rights to break your neck." Iwaizumis voice rose.   
"He knew who I was and I still don't know who he is working for. Depending on my identity he would find out anyone in here." Bokuto talked calmly but the anger in his eyes grew. The door opened and Oikawa stepped inside.   
"Iwa-Chan. It looks like physical pain doesn't affect him. Maybe he needs mental pressure from a loved friend." He smirked gleefully. Iwaizumi turned his head around and looked back to Bokuto.   
"If you don't make him talk. I'll choke you single-handed." While walking pass Bokuto he bumped his shoulder against his chest. The door closed behind his back. I looked at Bokuto. His eyes looked glassy, just like he was about to tear up. He put his right hand on my cheek and wiped the blood off my lip with his thumb.   
"Akaashi." He said with a wretched voice. "It's okay Bokuto-San." I said. "I would do the same, maybe I would've even killed you." Bokuto opened his eyes. "You would?"   
I nodded. "Yes. But I am glad you detained me." The corner of his mouth raised.   
"I need you to speak." He looked to the one-way mirror. "I can't let anyone hurt you. Please talk to me."   
I laid my head back. "I can't." Bokuto took the other chair and sat infront of me. "You have to. There is no way out." His bushy eyebrows rose. "I'll make you talk Akaashi."


	8. Chapter 8

POV Bokuto

"Please Daichi you have to trust me." I folded my hands and closed my eyes. "Please I am begging. I'll make him talk, but don't let anybody near him." I opened my eyes and looked into his.   
"Bokuto. Not even Kenma could hack his identity in the past few days. Not even him and that does mean something. No." He said and looked down to the file in his hand.   
"Sawamura." Sugawara said and laid one hand on his shoulder. "What else do you want to do?" His calm voice filled the room but as his sentence ended silence took over. "We have been trying for two days now and he's still not saying a single thing. Not even pain or death threats do their job." I looked back to Daichi. He inhaled deeply but didn't speak a single word.   
"Daichi. I have been talking to Akaashi for a while. He's still a secret to me but I know, that I can gain his trust. I just need some time."   
Daichi looked up from the piece of paper in his hand. "Three days. If you won't bring me the informations I need, I'll dispose him." I bowed and pressed my folded hands against my forehead. "Thank you so much."   
Sugawara waggled his hands infront of his chest. "No need to bow Bokuto, get up." He said abashed.

~

"Akaashi." I whispered and tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes. As his gaze met mine he smiled. "Bokuto-San." Akaashi sat upright and strechted his arms.   
"Breakfast." I said and placed the tablet next to him on the couch.   
He rose his eyebrows. "As an inmate you guys actually treat me really well. I get to sleep on the couch and even breakfast to bed? Nice." I looked at his puffy eyes. His chin and lower lip were still a bit swollen. Bloodstains on his shirt. "How do you feel?" I asked, facing him.   
"My neck hurts but it's not too bad Bokuto-San." He grabbed the orange juice and took a sip out of it.   
"I will get you something to change." I stood up, walked out of the door and locked it behind my back. It feels like he has been opening up to me. The first time I tried to talk to him he barely smiled. But know I can say he somehow trusts me. I trust him too. Even though he said that he would've killed me a few days ago. But he also said that he was glad, that I stopped him from killing me. So that means he is happy that I am alive. He cares about me. A smile flitted over my lips. I grabbed a black shirt and grey joggers out of my locker and walked back to the room were we kept Akaashi. He grabbed two onigiris with both hands and took small bites of them. As he noticed me at the door he put one down and chewed silently.   
"So." I walked up to him and put the clothes on the table. "Not only do we bring breakfast to bed, I also can offer you a nice spa after rotting in the same bloody clothes for almost 2 days."   
Akaashi swallowed the bite that he was chewing on and turned his head around. "That sounds nice Bokuto-San. I'll take your offer." Even though Akaashi hadn't showered for days the scent of lemongrass amd lime still filled the atmosphere. I smiled brightly but as I thought of Daichi's words my mine dropped immediately.   
"What's wrong?" He asked and took another bite. I had to tell him. Otherwise I would waste too much time. The fear of him not talking to me corded up my throat.   
"I talked to Daichi." Akaashi tilted his head. "Who's that?"   
„Our Capo." I looked down to my balled fists and tried to speak. „You need to tell me who you work for and who you really are Akaashi." the blueberry eyed boy took another sip out of his glass. „Akaashi please it is the only way I can protect you." He put the glass down causing a really big noise. „You don't need to protect me Bokuto-San" I opened my mouth but before I could speak Akaashis voice rose a little bit. „As you didn't notice I don't really care getting beat up or killed. It's-"   
I cut his words. „But I do Akaashi. I care." His eyes widened. „Akaashi. Please."   
He shook his head.   
„It's going to happen sooner or later." Akaashi fiddled his fingers. „If I tell you, they'll kill me immediately, if I don't, you guys will."   
My lips pressed together. There has to be another possibility. I couldn't let him get hurt easily. „I will keep you alive with everything I have Akaashi. But please talk to me." With my hands I grabbed Akaashis. They were petite but a little longer than mine. He jolted by the sudden touch a bit and looked at me. „Talk to me. I'll make sure Sugawara will let you join us." Akaashi shook his head in disbelief. „Why do you trust me so much Bokuto-San?" I shrugged my shoulders a little bit. "I don't know. I just do." My eyes locked with his. "And I know you do too Akaashi."


	9. Chapter 9

POV Bokuto

>Have you ever been really close to something you wanted to achieve. But within a blink it slips of your hand like a fragile piece of glass and as soon as it hits the floor, it shatters into a million pieces. You give everything you have to protect it, but it doesn't seem enough. At the end you fail.<

"Bokuto-San!!" I turned around and watched the little tangerine hop his way up to me. "Hey Hinata." He stopped at my desk and took a seat infront of me. "So what do you say about a secretive gun training?" Hinata slammed his fists on my desk, causing everybody to look at us. I placed my index finger on my lips.   
"Shh. You just said secretive Hinata." He widened his eyes and leaned forward. "Yeah we have to be quite Bokuto-San. Are you in?" I threw the USB stick, kenma gave me in my drawer and shut the computer down. "How couldn't I?" I smirked. 

The bullet punched it's way through the human-target causing a hole in it's right shoulder. "God damn it!" Hinata shouted and grabbed his head with both hands.   
"Careful!" I said and pointed at the gun in his hand. Fortunately the practice room walls were noise reducing. With a small click i set up my gun and held it up. "Close one eye and take aim at the spot where you want the bullet to go through ." His eyes were focused on me, watching every single move I made. I shot two times, into both eyes of the target. „AWESOME BOKUTO-SAN!" The small narcissistic sparkle in my chest lit up. The feeling I get while being praised felt unreal to me. It was actually one of the only things that made me work hard for everything I was doing.   
"If you work hard enough you'll get it right." I winked at him.   
Hinata balled his fists and smiled brightly. "I will beat you and Kuroo-San one day, mark my words." 

Daichi and I stood infront of the window that faced Akaashi's room. I twisted the blinds open and looked inside. Akaashi sat on the couch reading the book I gave him. A normal person would react to the sound of the blinds but he remained apathetic and didn't look up.   
"1 day left Bokuto." I turned my head around and looked at Daichi.   
"I'm still gaining his trust. He seems like an isolated person." He scratched the back of his neck.   
"I've never been familiar with such a situation Bokuto." He let his hands down to his sides but as he spoke he crossed them infront of his chest. "I've never been threatening someone unarmed. Killing a person who holds a gun into your face is such a different thing." I directed my gaze at Akaashi and suddenly his eyes met mine. He was looking at me. The black shirt I gave him laid loose on his shoulders making him look more delicate. Akaashi held the book up and smiled softly. I smiled back but as Daichi's hand hit my arm the corner of my mouth dropped and I looked at him.   
"Are you listening?"   
"Yes!" He shook his head. "One day left. You know what you have to do." He walked away.   
"Alright Sawamura!" I shouted after him but he didn't turn around. Fuck what am I supposed to do. The heavy rock that was resting on my heart got bigger and bigger whenever I thought of tomorrow. I unbarred the door and stepped inside.   
"AKAASHI!" My voice filled the whole room. "Bokuto-San." Akaashi placed the book down, leaned back and put his arms on top of his head. The sudden urge to poke his armpit came to my mind but before I could think about it my finger wandered up. Akaashi jerked and his arms shot down to protect himself.   
"What in the world was that Bokuto-San?" He slighty outraged. My eyes extended and embarrassment took over my body. My head started to burn and I looked at Akaashi. His cheeks turned into a soft pink.   
"I- I don't know." I mumbled. "It just happened." Akaashi's eyebrows relaxed and suddenly a chuckle broke though his lips. With a quick push I straightened my posture and folded my hands on my lap. "I'm sorry."   
Akaashi shook his head. "It's fine but don't you dare to touch me a second time."   
I pulled a face. "What will happen then?" Akaashi brushed his black hair back. "You'll see." As my eyes connected with his dark blue ones, the knot in my chest made my breathing difficult.   
"Akaashi." I said quietly. "You know what I am going to say." Akaashi pressed his lips together and exhaled through his nose.   
"I mean you keep saying you will get killed anyway. Why don't you stay a little longer with me. I can protect you." His teeth clenched making his jaw bones pop. Akaashi frowned and looked at me.   
"You act like I have no pride. I worked all my way up to get the position that I am currently in." His voice didn't rise but it got severe word for word. "I risk my life everyday for those people. And you have the nerve to tell me, to stab their backs like they mean nothing to me?" I looked into his eyes. His words felt like a skewer went through my heart. My mouth refused to close, while I was digesting the words he spoke to me.   
„Bokuto-San." I closed my eyes. I have never been common to such harsh words like this man used on me right now.   
"I'm trying to protect you because I thought-„ my words cut, as I swallowed the clump I continued my sentence . „-we were friends Akaashi." I balled my fists and looked down to the floor.   
"Bokuto-San." Akaashi laid his hand on my thigh.   
"But they are family to me. You have to understand."


	10. Chapter 10

POV Bokuto

I rested on the TV lounges couch. My eyes were wide open. Akaashi didn't leave my mind. Thinking of him made a cold shiver go down my spine. And thinking off him dead made it even worse. I only knew him for almost 3 weeks now. Why would I trust him so much, the way I do right now? He was still a stranger to me. I didn't even know his favorite color. Or how to encourage him when he was sad. He barely showed any emotions besides smiling a little bit at my jokes. What's his comfort TV show or what pets did he own when he was younger? The gas station boy who barely opened up to me. Why would I care if he's dead or alive? I squinted my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "Fuck." I whispered under my breath and got up from the couch.   
3:43 am. I walked to Akaashi's room and opened the door. With quiet steps I tiptoed to his direction. I let my gaze wander over him for a good minute. He laid on his back, his right arm rested under his head. The innocence showed on his sleeping face. Not a single twitch or a movement of any muscle. Only the rising and falling of his chest. He really was a pretty person. Maybe even the prettiest I've ever seen. I could watch him all day long. My heartbeats started to relax as I admired every single inch of his face. 5 minutes passed and he still didn't move. If his chest wouldn't move I'd think that he'd be lifeless. Dead. 

~

Akaashi sat on the chair his hands in cuffs again. Sugawara grabbed my arm. "I talked to Daichi. You'll also go inside." I turned my head from side to side. "Why would you want me to watch him die?" Sugawara closed his eyes. "I wouldn't. Just go inside it could give us a last chance." Daichi and Iwaizumi walked inside and I followed them. Akaashi didn't lift his head.   
"I'll give you 5 minutes to talk." Daichi said and sat down infront of him. Akaashi now looked up and raised his eyebrows. "You had 3 days. I can't waste my time with you, we got a lot to do." Akaashi placed his hands on top of his head. Iwaizumi's hands reached for his gun within seconds. Daichi put his right hand up, as a sign for Iwa to let his hands relax to his sides.   
"I don't even know why you gave me this much time." Akaashi talked uninvolved. His eyes wandered to me but I broke the contact and looked down. I put everything to complete the task Daichi gave me, but it seemed like Akaashi didn't even care at all. I didn't care about the task, all I wanted to do was to keep him alive.   
"Okay. Last time. Who do you work for?" Akaashi shook his head. Daichi exhaled heavily and rose his index finger. Iwaizumi pulled out the gun and pointed at him. With a straight face Akaashi looked right into the gun. My heart started pounding at an increasingly rapid speed. Daichi spoke but his words flew past my head. Everything around me blurred, only the gun and Akaashi stayed clear. Suddenly the sound of Iwaizumi loading his gun shot into my ears and I balled my fists. Click. My eyes closed immediately and I held my breath. He was about to fire in any second.   
"Keiji Akaashi. Hai Yang organization." I opened my eyes and watched Iwaizumi slowly putting the gun down.   
"Hai Yang organization. Soldier 5. Keiji Akaashi." He repeated. A wave of mixed emotions overcame my body and made me freeze and sweat at the same time.   
"Hai Yang?" Daichi repeated in disbelief. He worked for Hai Yang. The most criminal and dangerous Chinese mafia organization. Hai Yang translated meant 'Ocean' they call themselves like that, because they would perform their illegal weapon and drug smuggling by shipping it across the large blue waves. Daichi sat on his chair speechless. The gas station boy was still full of secrets.

~ 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Daichi rose his voice and pointed his index finger at me. "You dumbass carried one of the most dangerous soldiers in our mansion!" I held my palms up my chest. "Daichi I swear to god he was a cashier in a beige coat. I didn't even know he was Chinese."   
He let his hand sink and drummed his fingers on the table. "What if he is going to kill us?"   
My eyes widened. "He wouldn't. He literally told us his identity." I leaned back and a big smile covered my face. "Daichi. Just imagine what advantages we would have with him as our soldier. Maybe we could even bust Hai Yang."   
Daichi's eyebrows drew together. "Hai Yang is still at the bottom of our list."   
"Daichi listen. If we let him free he could still report us. Why not take a little advantage?" He got up from his chair and walked to the door. "I'll leave him to you. If he's going to hurt anyone, I'll immediately kill you Bokuto." With a quick turn I looked after him. "Can I take his cuffs off now?" I shouted after Daichi. He nodded and disappeared. 

I stepped inside and walked up to Akaashi. I let myself down next to him on the couch and grabbed his hands. They were cold. With the keys I freed him from the cuffs. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up. A sudden feeling of relief mixed with sadness filled up my stomach. Without a second thought I embraced my arms around Akaashi's body. He froze but after a few seconds he relaxed again. I squeezed him lightly and suddenly I felt his arms around me. Akaashi rested his head on my shoulder and a small sigh escaped his mouth. Without speaking a word we sat there for a while.   
"Thank you Akaashi." I muttered and felt the heavy rock, which rested on my heart for the past days, slowly fade away.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Bokuto

"That's literally why they told us not to make any friends besides this group." Atsumu said and shrugged his shoulders. „But somehow we get new people every year." His eyebrows dropped and he looked up just like he was thinking of something. „How do we get new members, if we don't make any new friends?" Osamu smacked his forehead. „You really are a dumbass." Atsumu shot up from his seat and headed towards his twin brother. "If you don't shut up!" Osamu didn't move a single inch.   
"Atsumu you know all the members are brought by our capos if trusted. They know who to get in here." The grey haired twin said and scratched his nose.   
"It was an act in order to protect us all." I said and let my eyes wander over everyone. „Trust me he is not going to hurt any of you, but if one of you dares to lay a finger on him, I will hurt you." My eyes got stuck at Kuroo. Suddenly he spoke up.   
"So since Daichi, Iwaizumi and you know his identity you should tell us too." Everybody agreed, talking and whispering filled the room.   
"No. That is, if needed Daichi's job. Iwaizumi and I won't speak up on this topic." Oikawa forced a chuckle and everybody focused on him.   
"That's what you think. If Iwa-Chan knows, I will too." Iwaizumi scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. „You won't Shittykawa." Oikawa ran his fingers through his fluffy brown hair.   
"Stop acting like you don't call me every night and tell me about your day." The corner of his mouth folded into a smile. Iwaizumi's eyes shot open and before someone could detain him, his foot kicked Oikawas knee. A screech escaped Oikawa's mouth and he folded to the ground.   
„Alright. That's enough." Kuroo said and clapped his hands. „You all can leave." The room emptied. Kuroo walked up to me. „Akaashi is lucky, that you and I have a higher degree than the other members. They won't hurt him don't worry." I rubbed my hands together.   
"I see, he does mean a lot to you Kōtarō." I turned my head to his direction. He smiled. „Why?" he asked.   
Yeah. Why? I don't even know myself. There is something about him that makes him so important to me.

POV Akaashi

It has been almost 5 days since I was locked into this goddamn room. Okay, I get it they still are not able to let me out but I really need some alternations. I let myself sink on the couch and glanced up to the ceiling. A white big surface. Only the lightbulb was hanging down. I let my eyes wander all over the walls. One framed picture decorated the room. I walked towards it and eyed the painting.   
Two people walking down the street under one umbrella. It was raining. The two people walked very close to one another so both of them wouldn't get wet under the storm. Suddenly the door opened and I turned around. As I saw the person who walked in a smile covered my face.   
"Akaashi!" He shouted beatifically.   
"Bokuto-San." I replied and the elation in my voice was a little bit too obvious. I cleared my throat.   
"I guess you have a belly full of this room. Wanna go grab something to eat?" He asked.  
"Am I even allowed to go out?" I picked at my nails. Bokuto's laugh was sudden and loud with a big smile that covered both of his ears. "You're now mine Akaashi. I can now decide over you." He smirked. My cheeks started to burn. His? No.   
"I'm not yours Bokuto-San." I said sharply and rested my hands on my hips. "Uhm. I could still make u rot in this room if I'd like to." He smiled brightly once again. "Or you do what Bokuto Senpai says to you. I won't cuff you, don't worry."

We walked down the street. Bokuto gave me one of his jackets. They were a little too big and not really my taste, but they did their job and protected me from the cold.   
"So Akaashi." Bokuto spoke up. I turned my head to the direction of his voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were chinese?" My brows snapped together by the attempt to understand his question. "What?" I asked and Bokuto stopped his steps.   
"You know the..." His head turned from left to right. He checked every single direction, if someone was listening. "Hai Yang. They are chinese right?" My eyebrows relaxed and the urge to burst out laughing crawled up my chest but I controlled myself. "Bokuto-San I am Japanese. My Grandfather was a big capo of Hai Yang." I pulled my sleeves over my knuckles. "He got involved back in time, because his Japanese organization made a deal with them. So they confederated since my grandfather and Hai Lee ,the boss of Hai Yang made good business together." Bokuto's bright yellow eyes sparkled as I spoke. "Originally the organization is Chinese but they also have Japanese members."   
Bokuto smacked his forehead. "That's just like Lev. He is Russian." I swayed on my feet. "What do you want to eat Bokuto-San?" I asked to remind him that we actually were on our way to eat something. To be fully honest, I was starving.   
"I was thinking of ramen? Is that okay for you?" I nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes. I like ramen." Bokuto continued his steps. "You know what Akaashi. I'm actually really glad,that I met you." I hid my face underneath the jacket and didn't answer. "I have to tell you something after we find a place to sit." He said and we both headed to the ramen shop.

I poked the soft boiled egg with the wooden renge spoon. "Akaashi." Bokuto spoke up and teared his chopsticks apart. "I have to confess something." The tone in his voice was heavy. He scratched his neck. "So one day Kuroo and I got a stupid idea to loot a shop." I listened and slurped the noodles causing a quite loud noise, but it didn't seem to bother Bokuto. He carried on.   
"So we came to this gas station and we stormed inside and I held the gun into the cashiers face, while Kuroo was grabbing some snacks." Out of a sudden the words Bokuto spoke made a scenario run through my mind. Actually not a scenario. A sequel of what happened to me a few weeks ago. The day at the gas station. This explained why Bokuto's voice was really familiar. "And the cashier was you." Bokuto looked at me, eyes full of regret.   
"You looked so scared of the gun. I'd never come to the idea that this cashier was actually one of the biggest mafia soldiers."   
I shook my head. It was because I thought someone found out my real identity. I couldn't fight back because we had cameras all over the place. And my employer knew who I was, so I didn't do anything. But I wasn't thinking about that. As the robbers retrenched he said one thing, that got stuck in my mind for days.   
"You called me pretty." I said and let the chopsticks down. Bokutos eyes expanded. His cheeks flushed to the color of a strawberry. So did mine. I lowered my gaze. Silence filled the atmosphere. The words of him back then repeated in my head over and over. 'Fine pretty boy'. Pretty boy, that's what he said.


	12. Chapter 12

POV Bokuto

Akaashi pulled the blue sweatshirt over his head. "Bokuto-San. When will I be able to go home and pick my own clothes?" I shrugged.   
"We can go tomorrow, but I really like you in mine." Akaashi burried his face in his palms and exhaled. He was blushing really fast. I smiled. "So maybe not tomorrow."   
He tied the hoodie laces into a bow and looked at me.   
"I'll show you around and introduce you to our crew." I grabbed Akaashi's hand and dragged him to the conference hall, where everybody already gathered. We stepped in between Daichi and Sugawara. Daichi looked and me and nodded.  
"So." I started talking. "This is Keiji Akaashi. He is a new trusted member in this household." Akaashi clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head.   
"I'm glad you accept me as one of your members." Daichi extended a hand and everybody pinned his gaze on him. "Okay I will start to introduce every single member to you Keiji."   
Daichi's finger pointed at the person sitting to his right. "Tetsūrō Kuroo. Warrant Soldier. Next to Kōtarō Bokuto." His finger wandered to the person on Kuroo's other side, he continued.   
"-Oikawa Tooru = Third class soldier, Undercover agent  
-Osamu Miya = Second class soldier, strategist  
-Atsumu Miya = Second class soldier  
-Yū Nishinoya and Ryūnosuke Tanaka = Sniper  
-Hajime Iwaizumi = Getaway driver, athletic trainer   
-Lev Haiba = Getaway driver   
-Tadashi Yamaguchi = Undercover agent  
-Kozume Kenma = Hacker   
-Kei Tsukishima = Professional forger  
-Shōyō Hinata, Tobia Kageyama = First class soldiers  
-Saeko Tanaka, Chikira Ennoshita =First aider, getaway surgeon."   
Lastly his finger stopped at Sugawara. "Capo Koushi Sugawara and me, Sawura Daichi." Akaashi nodded and bowed his head once again.   
"Your degree will be determined by Bokuto. Since he is going to be with you for the past few month. We are glad to have you joining us Akaashi." 

POV Akaashi

Bokuto pointed at the locker infront of us. "That's your locker Akaashi." I opened the metal locker door and looked inside.   
"I made Tsukkishima move to another locker, so we could be next to each other." I smiled. Bokuto still had this inner child, which made everything he did extremely adorable. He is also such a sensitive person. Actually really fragile. He would get happy with one compliment and really sad with one heartbreaking word. Bokuto smiled brightly.   
"I have one question, Bokuto-San." His smile faded and now his yellow eyes were focused on me. Just like a watchfully owl.   
"So like you guys introduced me to your people but what are you actually?" Bokuto's head tilted to the side.   
"We are people Akaashi." Suddenly his head threw back and a loud but also heart filling laugh came out of his mouth. I looked at him silently until he was finished.   
"I mean like... what are you in like... what kind of organization or company is this. What's your purpose?" I closed the locker and turned to Bokuto. He rubbed his right forearm.   
"We bust illegal criminal organizations." My eyebrows rose. Bokuto continued. "It's kinda complicated but let me explain it to you. We do uhm.. bad stuff for good things." The same expression lasted on my face.   
"Like we sell drugs to earn money but also to bust all the illegal mafia organizations." I nodded slightly. "And how do you report them when you're illegal yourself?" I asked. Bokuto rose his index finger. "Daichi is a police officer he does that for us. He started this organization to help lower the crime rate. Unfortunately he hopped on the black market since then he is one of the most wanted people himself. That's why we have to keep our agency a secret. It's chaotic, but I am here for it!" I opened my eyes. Their capo is also a officer. He's risking all of his informations like that.   
"That's why Daichi never gets to do a task. He brings us useful informations from his office, gives us tasks and organizes everything." I let all the things Bokuto just said, scan in my mind. If I got everything right, they do stuff like selling drugs and guns to spot other illegal organizations and they get them reported with Daichi's help since he is a police officer himself. Strange.   
"And how do you call yourselves?" Bokuto smirked and made a movement, just like he's throwing an imaginary ball in the air and hits it with his palm. "Haikyuu." A look of puzzlement crossed my face. Volleyball?   
"Our mansion looks like a volleyball club from the outside. Directed by elementary school teacher Koushi Sugawara."   
Bokuto smiled brightly in pride. Everything about this organization was so chaotic but also genius.   
"We play in our freetime. I could teach you if you like to."   
I half-shrugged. "Why not." Bokuto grabbed my shoulder and shook me a few times. "Hey hey Akaashi! You're now part of us." I smiled slightly. "Yes Bokuto-San." But why would I even let this happen. I looked into Bokuto's eyes and understood why I was doing all of that. I trusted him. The look into these two deep honey pools made me realize... I did it for him. I have always been with so many people my whole life since I was a child. My grandfather would take me everywhere with him. But no one made me actually feel safe and trusted, just like Bokuto did in such a short time. My lashes fluttered as I stared for too long.   
My gaze lowered. They were going to kill me. Very soon. I looked back to Bokuto.   
"I'm glad you brought me here."   
Bokuto let his hand drop from my shoulder and wander to my hand. He clasped it with his. "I'm glad you worked at this gas station." He said and smiled. A warm, heart filling smile. Just like Bokuto himself.  
'We do.. bad stuff for good things'. Does that mean we are bad but good?


	13. Chapter 13

POV BOKUTO

With quite steps we stepped out of the car. Lev leaned back in his seat and pulled out his smartphone. Akaashi loaded his gun and looked into my eyes. "Just as planned." He said and I nodded. I pulled Hinata close to me. "Don't miss a single step I make." Hinata furrowed and stuffed the gun in his jeans. "Are you sure you don't need to use the restroom again?" I asked. Before we could even arrive here, Lev had to stop at a gas station for 20 minutes, so Hinata could empty his intestine. Hinata shook his head and his eyes started to sparkle.   
"I am so excited Bokuto-San." I tousled his orange hair. Even though this task was one of the simple ones, it was Hinatas first task in action. Kenma hacked into Red Jasmines stystem.   
"11 pm at the port. Don't forget the file." Was the message that led us to the place where we were. "They won't have many men coming with them while exchanging files." Akaashi said and I nodded once again. I pulled out my smartphone and watched the red dot near himself to our location. "They will be here in any minute." Akaashi brushed his hair back. We planned to split up and shoot both sides from behind. Before Akaashi could take a step further I spoke up. "You won't run away from me, if I leave you alone right?" Akaashi's head pressed back into his neck and he turned half around.   
"Maybe not." He smiled slightly and started walking. I leaded to the opposite direction, Hinata following me step by step.   
"Look Hinata. I will let you shoot the first shot. Take aim and wait for my signal." Hinata's hands squeezed into fists. "Okay." He said. I followed the red dot on my screen. Just in position. With my back I leaned against the big yellow container and peeked my head from the side. With my eyes I counted the people. 6. 3 on each side. I let my gaze wander all over the place. If we get on the container we would have a better opportunity. A big lift truck stood next to us.   
"Hey." I whispered and tapped Hinata's shoulder. He looked up to me. "We are going to climb on that and jump on the container. Can you do that?" My finger pointed at the truck. Hinata turned his head to the direction, I was pointing at then back to me. "That's a puddle jump." He said while the corner of his mouth lifted. I nodded and started walking. With a quick move I pushed the tangerine in front of me so he could climb first. I still had to take care of him. As we arrived on the top I ducked, so did Hinata. "Your jumping skills are great Hinata. It's simple, just jump, tuck and roll." With a little run-up I jumped on the container. I stopped myself from rolling and straightened. Hinata did the exact same and I patted his back.   
"You're just like a mini version of me Hinata." With much effort I tried not to laugh out loud. "Just wait til I beat you and take over your spot." Hinata's mouth twisted. "We will see, shrimp."   
I grabbed his shoulder and we both started walking to the edge of the container. As we reached to the edge I laid down on my stomach. Hinata crawled up next to me. "The guy in the middle. Red shirt." Hinata held his gun up. I pointed at the same person just in case Hinata would miss. I waited for him to reach out for the file. After a short while the blonde dude of the opposite group pulled out a file and held it infront of his chest. I balled my left fist and held it up. Not yet. Not yet. As he handed over the file and the red shirted guy grabbed it, my finger shot up in the air. Hinata fired. Both of the exchangers fell to the ground. Akaashi shot the blonde guy in the exact same second. The four remaining men pulled out their guns without any hesitation and pointed around them. I grabbed Hinata's head and pressed it down against the container. "Headshot." I said quietly and smiled. Hinata's face brightened.   
"Now let me take my spot light." I said and held the gun up to shoot the rest of them but before I could take aim on a single person, four gunshots were fired. My jaw went slack and my eyes widened. All four of them fell to the ground. Silence took over and as nothing could be heard I stood up and looked for Akaashi. He walked to the file and grabbed it. Akaashi looked up to me and held the file in the air. "I'm quite disappointed Bokuto-San." He said and started walking to the direction were Lev was waiting for us. "Well that's a bit embarrassing." Hinata chuckled. I turned around. "HEY! You can shut your mouth shrimpy!" 

Hinata and I jogged to the car. Akaashi was already sitting in the backseats. As the door closed Hinata's voice filled the whole car. "THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL!"   
I smiled and thought of Akaashi, suddenly Hinata's voice blurred. What a charisma. The way he just acted like it was such an obvious thing to shoot all men down within 2 seconds. I turned around to take a glance but as his eyes met mine I kept the eye contact going. He smiled slightly and half-shrugged. Just like he was saying :   
"Oh Bokuto-San I am so much better than you. Effortlessly." My lower lips drew between my teeth and I smiled.   
"Hinata did a great Job. I will tell Daichi all about that." I said and turned around so I could see Hinata. He smiled brightly and held his fist out. I bumped mine against his. "Great job buddy."


	14. Chapter 14

POV Bokuto

Sugawara placed the file on the table.   
"Thank you. I will let Kenma and Tsukishima analyze the files. You did a great job." Akaashi bowed his head. Sugawara batted his lashes.   
"There is no need to bow Akaashi. We may be your capos but it doesn't mean we expect a high level of respect. We are a family." His grey hair moved as he smiled while lifting his shoulders a bit. The beauty mark moved as the corner of his eyes crinkled. Akaashi looked up and nodded smiling. "I understand." Sugawara's gaze wandered to my right side.   
"And why are you so jumpy Hinata?" He asked. Hinata tapped his feet on the ground and squeezed his hands. He was waiting for me to tell Sugawara about how his first job went. "Hinata was great today. He fired the first gun shot and even scored a headshot." Sugawara's eyebrows lifted. "That sounds great Hinata. We will have you in more actions with Bokuto so you can improve and do task on your own after some practical work." Hinata nodded, his face covered with excitement.   
"Also I surprisingly didn't have a chance to shoot, since Akaashi put everyone into sleep within seconds." My eyes wandered to Akaashi's hands. He was fiddling fingers once again.  
"Just as we expected from a Hai Yang soldier. It doesn't surprise me." Akaashi nodded. "Thank you Sugawara-San."

We walked out of Sugawara's office. "Should we go and pick up your clothes? Sugawara gave me his car keys." Akaashi turned around smiling. "That would be great." 

We arrived after a good 40 minute drive. I parked the car and looked at my watch. 11pm. Akaashi stepped outside the car but I didn't move.   
"Aren't you coming?" He asked and ducked lightly, so he could look inside. I jerked my head to his direction. "I- I didn't know if you would like me to come in." I stuttered and detached the seatbelt. Akaashi smiled. "Of course I would like you to." I closed the car door and locked up the vehicle. We walked to the front door of his house. Akaashi unbared the door and we both stepped inside. It was a cozy, small house. The furnishing were minimalistic and eye pleasing. The smell of lemongrass and lime filled my lungs. "  
"You can look around, if you like to Bokuto-San." I didn't listen to him. We both walked into his bedroom. I sat down on his bed as he packed a few things. My sight wandered all over his room but as soon as they got stuck on the retro record player, I stood up and walked up to his commode. The discs were stapled next to it. 

POV Akaashi

I kneed down on one knee, grabbed another black hoodie and folded it. Suddenly the sound of my favorite song started to play and I turned around. Bokuto was standing at my record player, his back facing me. As the song started playing he made baby jumps out of excitement. A smile flitted over my lips and I looked down.   
"Akaashi." I looked back up to Bokuto. He held his hand up to me, his palm facing the ceiling. "Would you like to dance?" I backed up a little bit. "I don't know how to dance Bokuto-San." Bokuto clasped my hand and pulled me up from the floor. "Me neither." He said and laughed. A slight blush crossed my face as his fingers crossed with mine. Bokuto placed his hand on my back and pulled me a little closer to him. We swayed from one feet to another but completely out of synch. Bokuto threw his head back and a loud, chaotic laugh came out of his mouth. "We are such bad dancers Akaashi!" I chuckled. "As long as you don't stomp on my feet it's okay." I answered. Bokuto looked down to me but I wasn't looking at him. The more he was staring, the more I was getting nervous. Suddenly he turned his head to my window and stopped moving. "It is raining." My eyes wandered to the same direction.   
"So?" Without answering, Bokuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. He opened the front door. The rain was pouring thickly, that the streets were already covered in water. Within a blink Bokuto jumped under the downfall. His owl hair lost it's volume and his clothes were soaked. Bokuto spread his arms and laughed loudly. I watched him from inside. I couldn't understand the reason why he was doing all of that but seeing him happy and enjoying life warmed up my heart.   
"Akaashi you have to join me!" I shook my head. "Bokuto-San, come inside before you catch a cold." Bokuto walked up to me completely wet but instead of stepping inside his arms embraced my body. He pressed me against him so I would get wet as well. "BOKUTO-SAN!" My voice was louder, way too louder than usual.   
"Wow Akaashi you can shout like that? I am impressed. Let's see if you can also scream." Bokuto chuckled evil and lifted me up. I tried to rescue myself from his grip but he was way stronger than me. After a few second I found myself under the pouring rain. The drops washed over my skin. My clothes wetted immediately. I looked at Bokuto. He slicked his wet hair back and smiled. Bokuto took my hand in his and crossed his fingers with mine.   
"You look great being mad and soaked." A big grin covered his face. I squeezed his hand and the grin dropped to a smile. He looked to our hands and squeezed lightly back. Now he was looking at me. The rain drops rolled down his face, the grey hair ends dripping. The sky was dark but Bokuto's yellow eyes were bright. I lost myself in them once again. After a few minutes, only standing and listening to the rain I spoke up. "That's enough Bokuto-San we should get changed." I said and he nodded. We walked inside the house. Bokuto stripped off his shirt and twisted it with both hands, making a second rainfall happen on my floor. I looked down to the puddle between my toes then back up to him. Bokuto scratched the back of his head abashed. "Oops." I shook my head and smiled. "I will give you something to change." Bokuto unbelted to slip off his pants but hestopped as he heard my voice.   
"Could you please do that in the bathroom Bokuto-San."   
He laughed. "I get way too comfortable around you Akaashi." 

Bokuto walked into my room. His hair still down. "The rain didn't still soothe down. I should give Sugawara a call." I looked up from my book. „It is already late we should drive back tomorrow." I said and just as I expected a smile covered Bokuto's whole face.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Akaashi

It took me a moment to shed the sleep off my brain and open my eyes. The first thing I saw was Bokuto's neck. His arms were wrapped around me. I was aware that we both fell asleep on my bed, but waking up cuddling wasn't planned. I could feel the inside of my stomach tickling. As I inhaled deeply Bokuto's scent went up my nostrils. The smell was refreshing but also sweet. The way his scent already sticked on my shirt was unbelievable. He smelled like the yellow center of a ripe chamomile. As I leaned my head against his chest my head moved to the rhythm of his breathing. I looked up to his face. Everything was relaxed, the always pointy and raised bushy white eyebrows were lowered.   
"Bokuto-San." I said quietly. He didn't move. "Bokuto-San." I repeated a bit louder. Bokuto scrunched his nose and his eyebrows furrowed. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked down to me. As his gaze met mine his eyes peeled and he jerked. "I am so sorry Akaashi." He said and pulled one arm away from me. I wagged my head and sneered.   
"It's okay Bokuto-San." I leaned my head once again against his chest. Bokuto's arm relaxed after a while and he wrapped it around me. He pulled me closer to him and my face completely burried into his sweet scent. I inhaled and closed my eyes. My heart beat relaxed so did I. This was the first time someone's scent would make my body fill up with peace and calmness. Bokuto pressed his chin against the top of my head. We laid there for a while without moving or talking. Only breathing. A long while which felt like 1000 of years. Beautiful 1000 of years and I wished that they would last forever. 

~

"The files have been examined. The results were quite shocking." Tsukishima pushed his glasses up with his middle and ring finger. Kenma pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. A projector screen behind Daichi and Sugawara appeared and both of them moved to the side so everyone could see. The lights dimmed and everybody focused on the big white surface. Kenma tied his hair back into a messy bun and straightened his posture. He pressed another button and the first page of the file appeared. A picture of a little boy, underneath it a personal description.   
Name: Noah Brown  
Age: 5 years old  
Nationality: English  
Ethnicity: English, French   
Height: 107 cm (42.4')  
Weight: 17.9 kg (39.5 lb)  
The screen changed and suddenly more pictures of the little boy appeared. His hair was brown and his green eyes were wild with terror. He looked scared. Scared of the person who held the camera into his face. The other pictures showed his sideprofiles. "This is one of the many flyers describing children between the age of 5 - 8." Kenma pressed a button and the lights turned back on again.   
"These were wrote by 'Yutaka Chi'. A undercover japanese mafia group located in Mexico. Boss: Gen Suzuki." Tsukishima rose his index finger and spoke up. "Apparently the interaction between Red Jasmine and Yutaka Chi were coded. We tried to insert fitting words to get a logical context out of the e-mails." He grabbed a file and started to read.   
"The most recent original e-mail says: Good morning! As we agreed on being at the park at 10 am, I will be there just in time. Don't forget the magazines!" Tsukishima took a short breath and looked up. "What it actually says is: Good morning! As we agreed on being at the port at 10 pm, I will be there just in time. Don't forget the files!" My eyes wandered to Bokuto. He looked deeply focused at Tsukishima. It was weird seeing him so serious. „Another example: ‚The wine was delicious. I would like to have another one. Sangiovese wine 7 years aged.' The actual meaning: ‚The girl/boy was delicious. I would like to have another one. Boy/Girl age 7."   
Atsumu smacked his hand against the table, everyone jerked their heads to his direction. "THEY EAT CHILDREN?" He screamed horrified causing Nishinoya and Tanaka to burst out laughing. Tsukishima closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Silence!" Daichi shouted and Tsukishima spoke up. "No this means they commit illegal child trafficking for nasty purposes. They probably use the term wine to tell the exact age of the children, since wine ages. Sangiovese wine ages between 7 and 20 years." I closed my eyes and furrowed. The anger in my heart grew bigger and bigger. The only thing we were trafficking in Hai Yang were deadly drugs and weapons. But children? Even the thought made a cold shiver go down my spine. "If we get more informations about their location in Mexico we will inform you." Daichi nodded and stood up from his seat. "Okay. That's all for today. This might be a big operation. We will let you know."


	16. Chapter 16

POV Bokuto

"Here have some water." Kuroo said and handed over a water bottle. I threw the towel over my shoulder and opened it.   
"Hajime is killing me. We are already running for 20 minutes." I said and took a big sip. Kuroo shrugged. "Did you notice how Akaashi didn't stop for a single moment?" I looked around and searched for Akaashi. He was jogging. His black hair whipped back and forth with every step.   
"HINATA!" My eyes wandered from Akaashi to Kageyama. He bolted after Hinata. „Not again." I said under my breath. Even though Hinata was a bit ahead, Kageyama was still able to match up. Both of them sprinted pass everyone. „They are gonna collapse every second." Kuroo said. After a couple rounds Kageyama let himself down on the floor and Hinata fell next to him.   
„Told you." I laughed. "I'm gonna join Akaashi." I said and threw the sweaty towel into Kuroo's face. "BOKUTO YOU NASTY JERK!" He screamed at me. I gestured a heart and laughed loudly. Before he could throw the towel back I ran up to Akaashi. "Hey beautiful." I said and Akaashi's head jerked to my direction. He smiled. "Bokuto-San." It wasn't hard to keep up with his speed but after a while I would definetly be out of breath. Akaashi's control over his breathing while running and talking was unbelievable. It seemed like they trained really hard in Hai Yang. "Okay! Everyone 50 squads and pushups!" Hajime shouted while clapping his hands. We slowered our steps until we completely stood still. Akaashi threw his head back and exhaled loudly. My eyes clouded everything out only sweaty, heavy breathing Akaashi was clearly visible. The heat crawled up my chest and made my ears glow. Wow. He's hot. I swallowed the clump in my throat. "You're staring owl." A voice whispered into my ear from behind. I jerked and turned around. Kuroo smirked. "Crushing?" He said quietly. I punched his chest. "Shut up."

~

"Bokuto-San." Akaashi opened the door to my room. "Akaashi." I sat up in my bed. "My mattress is uncomfortably bad I can't sleep." A big grin formed on my face. "Aw Akaashi I didn't expect you to be so whiny." He leaned against the doorframe and rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to drive you home? We don't have to stay here." Daichi let us have the option to stay in the mansion or to go home. "Hm." Akaashi shrugged a little and crossed his arms. "Or you could sleep on the couch." Akaashi let his hands fall to his sides and sighed loudly. My head tilted and I tried to understand what the problem was. Suddenly Akaashi walked up and laid down next to me. He smacked his face with his palm and covered it. My eyes started to sparkle. He wanted me to offer him to sleep next to me. The room was dark only the white rays of the moonlight shined through the window and curtains, laying on the wall and Akaashi. I pulled his hand away from his face. "Akaashi." He was looking at me. "You could just tell me." I laid down on my side and rested my head on my arm. Akaashi turned around so, that we were facing each other. The moonlight beamed against his face in sections, bringing out his most beautiful features. "Are you tired?" I asked and grinned brightly. Akaashi knitted his eyebrows. "What are you up to Bokuto-San?"   
"Are you tired?"   
"Yes." 

POV Akaashi

Suddenly Bokuto's hand pocked my side. I widened my eyes and jumped. He started laughing loudy and tickled my sides. By the attempt of saving myself from his attack I slipped off the bed and rolled on the floor.   
"Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted concered and straightened himself. I stood up and inhaled deeply. My heart was racing.   
"Bokuto-San you know how much I hate being tickled." I turned around to walk back to my room. Bokuto grabbed my wrist. "I'm sorry Akaashi. Let me make it up to you." He stood up from his bed. „Get changed."   
I squinted. "It is 1 am in the morning." Bokuto smiled. "Yeah, perfect time for the stars to shine."

I pulled over a hoodie and slipped into my jeans. It was cold outside so I grabbed a jacket just in case. Bokuto was waiting outside my room. "Lev is sleeping like a bear. I stole one of his keys."   
I shook my head and smiled. We stepped out of the building into the car and drove for about 20 minutes. Bokuto stopped in front of a big field. I looked at him. "What are we doing?" He pulled the keys out of the ignition switch. "Stargazing." Bokuto opened the door. I also got off the vehicle and followed him. It was dark. He grabbed a big blanket from the trunk and walked on the grass. After the blanked was set on the ground, he let himself down and looked up to me. "Come here." He said and patted the space next to him. I settled down on his right side. The cold air coated my face and hands. Bokuto laid down and pulled me down as well. The tiredness disappeared as I saw the glow of the big bright sphere in the sky. "It is full moon." Bokuto said enthusiastic. The stars where spread all over the midnight blue canvas. Bokuto pointed in the air. "I think I found the brightest star!" The way he got excited over such a small thing made my heart fill up. I turned my head to look at him. A big smile covered his face. "Let's see who is gonna catch a shooting star first." Little did he know that the chances of seeing a shooting star within an hour is below 50%. The breeze made his hair move slightly. I adored him so much. From the way he was taking care of his people to the fact that he actually made me feel loved for once. His thrilling positive energy that carried you away from all your problems. Problems. Suddenly Hai Yang came into my mind. Bokuto turned his head to me. "Akaashi? Are you listening?" He said and I nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I sat upright and rubbed my forehead. Bokuto followed my move. The sudden feeling of fear and impotency made my heart itch. They were going to kill me. There is no possible way that I could ever run away from Hai Yang. "What's the matter?" Bokuto asked and laid his hand on my knee. I shook my head. I would make Bokuto incredibly sad if I told him that. But it would be better for him to know. "Hai Yang just messes my mind lately." I said and looked at him. I knew what he was going to say. "I'm so-" before he could finish his sentence I spoke up. "Don't be." Bokuto eyes weren't glassy, yet they told a story full of regret and sadness. "You don't have to be sorry Bokuto-San." I picked my nails. "I am actually thankful." His eyes lit up a little. "Do you miss them?" Bokuto asked.   
"No."   
"But the first time I tried to make you talk you were really upset about it."   
"I know. But I didn't know you that much back then." Bokuto's eyes were now sparkling. "You're happy that I forced you into Haikyuu just because of me?" I closed my eyes. Here we go again. It was true. I couldn't deny and he deserved to know. "Yes." I answered sharply. I wasn't looking at him but I knew that he was beaming. "Hai Yang was all about the business. Drugs and guns. I got involved since I was a child. All of them were really focused on the money, that I have never seen a different thing other than that." I swallowed but the invisible cord around my throat tightened. I had never spoke to someone about that. "I haven't seen my parents before. And I still don't know where they are. My grandpa took care of me. I've never experienced something like affection or love. Only cold emotions and money." I inhaled. My eyes shifted to the side as they got covered with a thick layer of tears. I tried so hard not to cry. Crying always meant weakness to me. As I tried to blink, the tears started flowing off my eyes. They rolled down my cheeks and dripped from my chin on my hands. It was the first time that I showed someone that I was actually sad. Being sad sounded like such a simple thing to me. Like you could make yourself feel better after eating some ice cream and watching your favorite show. But this time I could literally feel the pain in my chest. Knowing that I actually meant something to someone. Knowing that someone was actually caring about me and my feelings. And knowing that it would be over soon before it had even started. With the back of my hand I wiped the tears away. I would never do that but I somehow was begging for Bokuto's comfort. I noticed how much it made me feel better and how much I needed it. Bokuto made me realize how touch starved I was my whole life. He helped me to recover from my meaningless years. I swallowed once again and took a deep breath to continue what I was saying. "But one day you walked through the petrol shop door and placed a water bottle on the counter." I wanted to let him know but I wasn't able to speak any further than that. My mind completed the whole essay that I actually wanted to say.  
[You tried so hard to get to know me even though I was really cold first and rejected you a few times. I never could imagine of such a bond, that we built within this month. I never believed in that. But you showed me that it was real. That life meant so much more than money. That there were so many small things that could make me happy. You teached me how to smile and love Bokuto-San. I am so glad that you robbed the shop, came back to get to know me, took me on a boba date. I am so glad that we both were on a mission at the same place and I am so glad that a shooting started. I am so glad that you stopped me from killing you and carried me to your mansion. I am so glad that I met you Bokuto-San.]   
Bokuto grabbed my hands to stop me from picking the skin around my nails. I noticed that my thumb started bleeding. "Hai Yang was business. But you seem like family to me." I said and looked up. He showed me what family really means. "Akaashi. I know they are gonna be after you." Bokuto said. Surprisingly this time he didn't sound sad. His words were spoken a bit aggressively. "And I will do anything to keep you alive. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let that happen." I leaned my forehead against his shoulder. "Thank you Bokuto-San." I said quietly, knowing that it was impossible.


	17. Chapter 17

POV Bokuto

Sugawara pressed a button and the white screen appeared behind him. "Yutaka Chi is located in mexico city. They stay in an ensconced mansion in a hospital." He moved to the side and a picture appeared on the screen.

"This is the layout of the hospital." Sugawara pointed his laser at the main entrance. "This is the ground floor. Patients walk through the main entrance to get to the reception." His laser followed the green arrow that led to the green area.  
"The bright blue oblong is the elevator." My eyes got dizzy because of the drawing. There were too many rooms. Sugawara pressed a button, making another layout appear on the screen.

"Now we are looking at the basement. Here are all the labors and operating rooms. The blue area is the intensive care unit. Only approved access is allowed to step in there."  
I chewed on my bottom lip. This place seemed so huge and the mission was really important. My hands started sweating. I've been on many missions, but that one was different from the other ones.  
"That means they probably have a code or something. You will see when you arrive there. No worries, Kenma will hack you the access."  
The laser moved to the blue area. "The intensive care unit is the place where they keep the children." Sugawara slammed both hands on the table and shored against it. "Any questions?"  
Oikawa rose his hand. "Do we have a strategy?"  
Sugawara shook his head. "Not yet, Osamu is the strategist of the group. That's his job."  
I let my eyes wander over all the people who sat on the table. Kenma, Saeko, Lev, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Atsumu, Osamu, Akaashi, Kuroo and me.  
"You will have enough time on the jet to think about that." Sugawara sat down in his seat and pulled out a stack of files. "These are your new identities that Tsukishima falsified for you." He handed out every single document. I opened mine. Li Wei Zhou. My eyebrows rose. I've always liked Chinese names. "Your flight is in 2 hours. The layout of the hospital is also filed. Passport, tickets and identity cards are in there too." Sugawara's eyebrows drew together. "All of you are the elite soldiers and members in our organization. We except excellent engagement." Everyone nodded. "From now on, the lead is gonna be Kuroos. Everything he says is going to be listened."  
Kuroo smirked and gave me a side gaze. I puffed and rolled my eyes. "Get your feet on the ground bedhead. That doesn't mean anything." I whispered.  
Sugawara slammed his palms on the table once again. "Did I clarify myself?" He shouted severely. "Yes capo Sugawara!" Everybody said synchronized and loudly.

2 hours later*

"Bokuto-San." I turned my head to Akaashi. He sat down next to me. "Why did Sugawara let me join this mission?"  
I shrugged. "Sugawara knows everything that Daichi knows, since they are our capos. That means he is already informed about you and that you've come from a dangerous mafia. You're a good and useful soldier."  
My eyes widened. Suddenly I remembered the things Akaashi told me a few days ago. I grabbed his hands. "I didn't mean to call you dangerous Akaashi. I mean everybody knows how good Hai Yang's soldiers are!" Akaashi blinked slowly. "I know what you mean Bokuto-San." He forced a smile. I tilted my head and looked into his darkblue eyes. "Is everything alright Akaashi?" He nodded. "Yes."  
"No." I said sharply. "I know that something is not alright." The plane started shaking lightly, but it stopped right away.  
He looked away. "I will tell you whenever I feel ready Bokuto-San." With my thumb I brushed the back of his hand. It was true that Akaashi would never show his feelings to anyone, unless he trusted you. And the moment he started to feel safe and loved around someone he wouldn't even hide a small papercut. He was broken. And I was here to help him heal.

~

We all sat on the front porch to the big white villa.  
"That takes quite a bit." Kuroo mumbled and crossed his arms.  
"They just have to get the keys. What's the big deal?" I shouted and let myself down on the ground. Mexico city was still sunny and warm in the autumn season. The sound of a loud engine ringed to my ears. I straightened myself and watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi step out of the car, that parked right infront of us.  
"Finally! I am thirsty as fuck!" Atsumu shouted and got back on his feet.  
"Calm down." Oikawa said and opened the big door. I walked inside. The building was huge and fancy. A 1 million dollar mansion. Oikawa booked it in the jet before we arrived here. We didn't have any connections or trusted organizations in Mexico, that's why we had to book a place to sleep. "Okay everybody listen. We have 9 bedrooms. Which means 2 people will have to share one." Kuroo said and clapped his hands.  
"Iwa-Chan~" Oikawa cleped and turned his head to Iwaizumi. "We can share a room." Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa's head. "We won't!" My eyes wandered to Akaashi, he was looking at me.  
"Kuroo don't make me share a room with him or I will choke him single handed." Iwaizumi furrowed, but his cheeks started blushing lightly.  
„Saeko could join me." Atsumu put both hands behind his head. Saeko shook her head and closed her eyes. „Fuck off Atsumu." Atsumu's eyes widened because of the fact, that he got brushed off right now.  
Kuroo laughed and waved his hand up and down. "Calm down guys. I was thinking of Bokuto and Akaashi." He smirked to my direction. Akaashi and I were still looking at each other. Suddenly everyone's gaze pinned on us. Akaashi's cheeks started glowing red and he looked down.  
"I don't mind." I said half-shrugging, trying my best to eliminate the heat, that made my ears burn.


	18. Chapter 18

POV Bokuto

I pinned Kuroo's arm on the table. He grabbed his wrist and brushed it with his palm.  
„THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed and balled my fists. „Haha! Did you guys see, that I destroyed him!" My heart started racing. The overwhelming feeling prickled inside my chest. Words couldn't describe the triumph, which I was feeling right now.  
"Fuck Bokuto you're a beast."  
I crossed my arms infront of my chest and smiled. "Who's next?" I asked and let my eyes wander through the room. Suddenly my eyes met Iwaizumi's. The smile dropped immediately.  
"I wouldn't mind testing you Bokuto." He said smirking and rolled up his sleeves. Iwaizumi stepped out of the circle and sat down infront of me. I swallowed the big clump in my throat.  
"You haven't had a taste of my fists right?" He said and rested his elbows on the table, hands hanging down. A big smile formed on my lips. "No, I didn't but I think Oikawa could tell me, how bad it actually is." Everybody started laughing.  
"Really funny jerk." Oikawa snarled. We both placed our right elbow on the table and grabbed each other's palms.  
„One." Lev started counting. Iwaizumi smirked and tightened his grip.  
„Two." suddenly Kuroo spoke up. „Alright it's 7 pm already Osamu is waiting inside to start the conference." Iwaizumi let my hand go.  
„Aw man I was excited to see that!" Lev whined and walked in direction of the living room.  
„We're not done here Bokuto." Iwa said and stood up from his chair. I looked after him and felt my chest untighten.

"Alright you all remember the layout of the hospital." Osamu turned on the beamer. A drawing appeared on the white wall infront of us.

"The hospital has 2 entrances and 3 emergency exits. We will need two people to step through door (1) the main entrance. They will go to the reception and act like they need to see a patient. The remaining 4 members are going to step inside the building through the emergency exits and the garden. Kenma is going to shut down the alarm and camera systems." Osamu looked into the round. He pressed a button on his keyboard. A new layer appeared.

"Everyone needs to get to the elevator or stairwell." I squinted to see the spots Osamu marked.

"The green marking is the stairwell. The blue square on it's left is the public elevator, patients or visitors can use it. On the other side we have two staff elevators. Nurses and doctors are only allowed to use it. These two elevators are bigger than the public ones."  
I drew my eyebrows together. "Why would it be bigger than the other one?" Everybody looked at me.  
"It's bigger so you can fit your fatty in there." Kuroo wheezed. "But only the staff is allowed to use it." I said and looked at Akaashi. He shook his head in disappointment. What did I say wrong? There really is no need to make these elevators bigger. They aren't more speacial than the other one. Still boring elevators.  
Oikawa smacked his palm against his forehead. "Are you all really that stupid?" He leaned back into his chair. "It's so all the nurses can fit in one elevator if there is one emergency. So they don't have to wait for the elevator to come down and pick them up again."  
There is no way that the hospital would need all the nurses for one emergency. "That's just stupid! Two nurses would be enough for one emergency." I said and shook my head. Akaashi snapped his fingers and looked down. We stopped talking and looked at him. After everyone went silent he spoke up.  
"These elevators are bigger so the nurses can transport their patients in the hospital beds from infirmary to infirmary."  
Atsumu applauded. "Wow. We have one sane person in here."  
"Aw shut up you didn't even say anything at all, that just shows how stupid you are." Oikawa shouted into his direction.  
"Okay! Enough." Osamu said and everyone paid attention again. "So we will let Bokuto and Oikawa walk through the main entrance like they are going to visit a patient. Kenma will also hack into the system and pick out a patients name." Before Osamu could speak any further I rose my hand. His eyes rolled to my direction and he nodded.  
"Dear strategist of the group I am not trying to disrespect your plan in any kind of way." I stood up and pulled a folded paper out of my pocket. "But I've been trying to help you out a little." As the paper was folded open I put it on the table, so everyone could see.  
"There is no way Bokuto actually used his brain for something." Saeko said and leaned forward to get a better look of the plan.

Silence took over the room and everybody observed the piece of paper. I crossed my arms infront of my chest and looked down proudly. After a while passed Kuroo spoke up. "What the fuck is that Bokuto?"  
I placed my finger on the writing. "It's plan A to save the children."  
"You spelled children wrong." Suddenly a storm of questions rained on me.  
"Why does Kuroo-San look like that?"  
"I told you." Saeko yawned leaning back.  
"Is that Shittykawa?"  
"The hospital has more than 4 entrances."  
"Hey where am I?" Atsumu asked hurt.  
"Why is everyone alone except for you and Akaashi?"  
I grabbed the piece of paper and crumpled it up into a ball. "You all have a lack of intelligence to understand that." My nose wrinkled and I exhaled through my nose. "Anyways the thing I am trying to say is. I need to be with Akaashi." Osamu shook his head. "Only two people can get through the main entrance together and one of them has to be an undercover agent. Which in this case it's Oikawa." I let myself down. "Okay I will continue."

"(1) is the main entrance, Oikawa and Bokuto will step inside and ask to visit a patient, (2) is the door to the hospital garden. Atsumu will get into the garden and walk inside the building. The residual numbers are the emergency exits. As I told you Kenma is going to shut down all the cameras and alarms. That means you have to get in there unnoticed. (3) Kuroo, (4) Akaashi, (5) Me. Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo are going to meet at the elevator, get to the basement and get the children out. Atsumu, Akaashi and I will clear your way. Lev is going to wait at exit (4) with the transporter. We are going to load the children in there. They will probably be scared at first but that doesn't matter. If needed we will have to force them." Osamu inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Saeko is going to be in the transporter just in case someone is injured and needs immediate medical treatment. That means anyone who is injured needs to get to the transporter. Kenma is going to stay on Iwaizumi's side in the other car. He will perform his hacking from there. If the transporter is loaded, the remaining soldiers are going to get into Iwa's Car." Osamu let his gaze wander all over the people in the room. "I don't have an influence on how you do your task. Just stay alive."  
I brushed my knees. How am I going to protect Akaashi if he is not with me?


	19. Chapter 19

POV Bokuto

„Bokuto." I turned my head to Oikawa he handed me a small black wireless earbud. „We are constantly going to be connected to Kenma so we can communicate with each other when we're in trouble." I grabbed it from his hand and observed the small piece, almost shoving it up my own eye.   
„We can also talk to him? It has a microphone?" Oikawa nodded. "And every soldier is going to have one right?" I asked. He nodded once again while plugging the earbud to his right ear.   
That means Akaashi has one too! I held the thing onto my lips. "Hey! Hey, Akaashi can you hear me? Akaashi!" I said and plugged it into my ear as well. "AKAASHI!"   
Suddenly Kenma's voice spoke up. "Bokuto he can't hear you." The corner of my mouth dropped and I looked at Oikawa. "What do you mean he can't hear me."   
"Imagine everyone talking to each other in a mission that would be a big ass mess. Also don't shove the mic into your throat I am able to hear you just like that." Oikawa started walking to the main entrance and I followed him.   
"We are going to visit Olivia Torres." He said and fixed the collor of his jacket. 

We walked into the hospital all the way up to the reception. As the lady behind the desk looked up Oikawa spoke. "Hey, we would like to visit our friend Olivia Torres." The brunette receptionist looked back to the computer screen and typed something on the keyboard. "Could you please repeat the patient's name?"   
"Olivia Torres." As she was finished typing she looked back to Oikawa. "Station 5 room 357."   
"Thank you." Oikawa smirked, leaned one arm on the desk and looked down to her. "I've never seen someone this beautiful since I arrived here." He started flirting.   
I grabbed his shoulder. "Olivia is waiting for us. Now come on." I said and tried to pull him away.   
"Oh don't listen to him. What's your name?"   
The receptionist wrinkled her forehead. "Sir you're blocking the other guests and patients." Oikawa chuckled. "There is no need to be shy. I can give you my number."   
The girl shook her head. "I have a boyfriend." Oikawa's jaw dropped and he froze immediately. I grabbed his collar and pulled him away from the desk.   
"Wow that was embarrassing." I said and laughed loudly.   
"Don't dare you to tell the others about this or else I will kill you!" Oikawa freed himself from my grip.   
"She really turned you down like that." A big grin formed on my face.   
"She was just really shy, no one would turn me down." He said and we arrived at the elevator.   
Suddenly Kenma's voice spoke through the earbud. "To me it really didn't sound like that." Oikawa's eyes widened. A really loud laugh escaped my mouth which made him jump. I folded my arms infront of my stomach in an attempt to catch my breath.   
"What's so funny?" I turned my head to the direction the voice came from. It was Kuroo. I wiped the tears away and straightened my posture. "Don't you dare." Oikawa whispered.

We all stepped into the elevator. Luckily it was empty. "Could you get inside without getting noticed?" I asked.   
Kuroo nodded. "What else did you expect owl head?" He smirked and as the door closed he spoke.   
"Okay now listen closely." Kuroo pulled out the layout of the hospital basement. "The door next to the elevator is the laundry." Oikawa and I nodded. We already knew what to do he didn't have to speak any further. The elevator stopped. Before stepping out Kuroo looked from left to right. "Alright, the coast is clear." He said and started walking. I placed my hand on my waistband just in case I had to get fast access to my gun.   
Kuroo opened the door and stepped inside. A middle aged lady was folding the laundry. I wasn't ready to hurt this innocent woman. My eyes met Kuroo's. He shrugged his shoulders, but before someone could say a single word she pulled out a gun. I pushed Kuroo behind the big shelf and jumped after him.   
"What the fuck!" I shouted in shock, still not believing what just happened. "Are we going to hurt her?" I asked. Kuroo smacked my head. "Of fucking course." He said and pulled out his gun.   
"But Kuroo, she's old."  
"Bokuto she is armed!" He peaked his head but before he could pull the trigger, a big crash filled the room. We are going to get noticed if we keep making such noise.   
"Guys I knocked her off." Oikawa shouted. "It seems like they just gave that old lady a gun, without any training. How unprofessional." Oikawa brushed his hair back.   
"Now get changed." Kuroo said and pulled some white, folded pieces out of the shelves.   
"Are we all going to dress as doctors?" I asked and looked at Oikawa and Kuroo. They exchanged glances and turned their heads back to me. "What?" I asked. 

"Oh shit Bokuto your ass fits great in this." Kuroo laughed and put a mask on. "If the wheelchair comfy?"   
I grabbed the push rims of the wheelchair and pushed myself backwards. The big wheel ran over Kuroos foot.   
"Argh." He clenched his teeth and punched my shoulder.   
"Now come on." Oikawa said and opened the door. Kuroo pushed me through and we walked towards the intensive care unit. As we arrived Oikawa analyzed the door and turned around.   
"Kenma." He said. Kenma's voice rang through the earbud. "Fingerprint right?" He asked.   
"Yes."   
"Hold on I'm trying my best. Give me 3 minutes."  
"3 minutes?!" Oikawa screeched. "So you want us to die?"   
"Shut up! Other hackers would need 15 minutes to do this, asshead."   
Footsteps clanged through the corridor. They neared themselves with every step.   
"Kenma hurry someone is coming." Kuroo said. I turned my head to the direction the steps were coming from. A man stood a few meters away from us. As I noticed that his hand wandered to his waist I grabbed my gun.   
"Fuck that!" I shouted and pulled the trigger within a second. The bullet shot through his right shoulder, causing the man to fall on the floor. I stood up and ran over to him. Before he could point his gun at me I kicked it off his hand and kneed over him.   
"Good night, sleeping beauty." I said grinning and knocked him off with a punch. Every muscle in his body relaxed. He wasn't dead, just sleeping. I straightened myself and pointed the gun at his right thumb.   
"Sorry but I will have to take that one with me." I said and shot. The thumb seceded from his hand. Gross. Suddenly a sick feeling made my throat burn. The taste of vomit came to my mouth as I grabbed it off the floor. The blood ran down my fingers. I ran back to the door and placed the thumb on the green scanner.   
"I think I am about to throw up." Oikawa said and placed his palm on his mouth. As the door opened my eyes widened. About 7 men in black suits stood at the door. "Fuck." I said under my breath. "H-Hi."


	20. Chapter 20

POV Bokuto 

I cleared my throat. They were still just looking at us.   
"Hey boys." Oikawa started talking. "We will have a new transport coming in."  
He stepped forward. "You know the-" Oikawa looked from left to right and leaned in a little bit. "-kids." He smiled.  
The shock made me freeze. How was he able to talk so casual? His acting skills were so good, that it even confused the bodyguards at the door. They didn't even pay attention to me and the bloody thumb in my hand. "They will be here in any minute." Oikawa walked up to one of the men, grabbed his lapel and fixed it. "What was your name again?" 

POV Akaashi

I sprinted along the hallway. As I took a left turn I saw Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto. Oikawa stood a step forehead to the door and spoke to someone. What was he doing? I stopped my steps and hid myself behind the wall. Atsumu and Osamu stopped next to me. "Akaashi." Kenma's voice sounded through the earbud. "Yes?" I answered.  
"Oikawa is talking to one of Yutaka Chi's soldiers. It looks like they are confused since Oikawa and Kuroo are dressed as doctors."  
I nodded even though he wasn't able to see my silent response.  
I turned around to the twins. "We don't know how many people are standing behind the door. Just follow me and try to shoot as many as you can."  
I took a deep breath and started running to their direction. Bokuto turned his head to me. I tended my head to the side and hoped, that he would understand what I was trying to say. His eyebrows drew together and he nodded once. As I neared myself I could hear Oikawa's words. "Ah here they are!" He smiled and pointed his finger to our direction. Before I arrived at the door frame, I let myself down on the floor and slided. Bokuto grabbed Kuroo and both jumped to the side. Right after Oikawa ducked I held the gun in my right arm and stretched it out. With my left hand I supported it and pulled the trigger 7 times in a row. Each bullet shot through every single ones head and they fell to the ground within a few seconds. With my foot I braked myself from sliding. Heavy breathing I stood up and jogged to the other members. Bokuto's eyes sparkled. "Akaashi." He said, eyeing every inch of my face. My heart beat fast, not because I was running all the time, I missed him even though we were apart for only 30 minutes.  
"Shit Akaashi you could save some for us." Atsumu said and crossed his arms. "Okay enough we have to get in." Kuroo shouted and loaded his gun. Everybody followed his steps. Bokuto was running close to me. I risked a peek. He was looking. If we keep distracting each other like that ,it won't end well. I fixed my eyes to the hall that we were running in. The walls, the floor even the ceiling, everything was white. Every person that crossed our path was shot immediately.  
I noticed how Bokuto's bullets never shot through someone's head, throat or heart. Not even their stomach. But I knew that he could if he wanted to.  
"Kenma where is the entry to the children?" Kuroo said with short breath breaks between each word.  
"At the end of the passage turn left then right." He answered. It was crazy how big this hidden mansion was. From the outside you couldn't see a single thing since it was subterraneous. Suddenly everybody stopped. The big same door where I shot the 7 men appeared infront of us. A fingerprint was needed to open it.  
"Bokuto where is the thumb?" As I heard these words come out of Oikawa's s mouth my eyes peeled.  
"The THUMB?" Atsumu shrieked. Bokuto laughed loudly and pulled something out of his pocket. As I saw the object in his hand my stomach twisted. He threw it and Oikawa caught it just like it was a ping pong ball. Bokuto looked at me. I backed up a step.  
"Don't touch me." I said.  
Bokuto grinned. "Don't tease me or else you'll be thumbless too." The door opened and we all got inside. As my sight catched all the things I saw, my heart skipped a beat. About 6 children in the age between 6 - 14. All of them were dressed in a thin white fabric, reaching close to their knees. The dark circle under each eyes told me, that they haven't been sleeping or eating well. My chest tightened and I lowered my gaze. They were taken away from their parents. The freedom to have a peaceful life in their home and growing up in a healthy household was taken away from them. "  
Oikawa and I will take the kids. You guys have to clear the way for us." Kuroo's brows drew together.  
"All the way back to the big elevator. Lev is waiting at entrance 4 with the transporter."


	21. Chapter 21

POV Akaashi

„The kids have been transfered to the orphanage safely." Kuroo spoke to Sugawara through the screen.   
Sugawara nodded. „Is anyone injured?" He asked and leaned back into his seat. „No, everyone arrived unharmed and healthy."   
„Okay good job boys. As a reward we will let you stay 2 nights in Mexico City. Have fun and don't forget to stay safe and unnoticed. They are probably after you guys." Sugawara smiled big. Something about him was really calming.   
"Thank you capo Sugawara." Kuroo said and pressed the red button to hang up. As Sugawara's face disappeared from the screen Kuroo turned around. "We had an exhausting day. Rest well."

~

The cold water splashed against my face. I looked into the mirror. Was I feeling happy or sad? I still couldn't tell. When I think back to the days at Hai Yang the only thing I can remember is killing and money. Friends or trusted people didn't even fill a little space by the thought of Hai Yang. I followed a drop rolling down my forehead with my eyes. All the way down to my chin. Suddenly the day under the pouring rain came to my mind. The way Bokuto made me even enjoy one of the things I hated the most. Getting wet. A smile flitted over my lips. Even the thought of Bokuto embraced my heart and body with a warm touch. My whole life I was a silent shadow, crying for help without bringing out a single noise. And he heard me. Bokuto came into my life and taught me how to enjoy the little things. The drop dripped from my chin and disappeared.   
When would it be over? Is he going to disappear like that too? 

I opened the door to the bedroom. Bokuto was already sleeping. With quiet steps I walked to the big sliding door, which led to the balcony. I opened it and stepped outside. The warm Mexico City weather was gone and a cool breeze skimmed on my bare arms. A little freeze made me shake and I leaned on the balcony lattice.   
The bright moon shone on the big night blue canvas. Stargazing. Again Bokuto came into my mind. I closed my eyes and noticed how all the little things reminded me of him. He deleted the traumatic things off my memory and filled the gaps with himself. I turned around and stepped inside. The warmth of the room hit my face and made my cheeks burn. I climbed in the bed and buried my face into my pillow. Not even a single sign of tiredness. I lifted my head and looked at Bokuto. His back was facing me. "Bokuto-San." I whispered and tapped his shoulder.

POV Bokuto 

"Bokuto-San." I opened my heavy eyelids an turned around, as I realized that Akaashi was tapping my shoulder. "Yes?" I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "What's wrong Akaashi? Is something wrong?"   
He let himself down and looked up to the ceiling. "Well, I can't sleep."   
As my eyes habituated to the darkness I could see Akaashi's face. The slender eyes. His short thick eyebrows. The perfect nose and the tinted thin lips. Everything was just perfect. "Is there something on your mind?" I asked.   
Now Akaashi turned his head to me and looked into my eyes. He didn't answer, but it looked like the words he wanted to say, have been laying on his tongue for days or even weeks. One string of his hair was laying on his forehead. I reached my right hand to his face to fix it. Akaashi twitched just like I was about to punch him. I stopped my hand from moving. He wasn't afraid to get punched. The way he looked into Iwaizumi's eyes when he got beat up by him, showed how fearless Akaashi was. He jerked because he wasn't familiar with someone else's warm touch. He wasn't used to all the affinity that I showed him. And I can say that this is the bare minimum of my love. I looked into his navy eyes. My hand grabbed the hair string and brushed it back into his hair. Akaashi's pupils started shaking. I brushed once again trough them and his is eyelids relaxed. My hand wandered to his left cheek and I rested my hand on it. Akaashi now closed his eyes and exhaled. Who hurt you? I have never seen someone so touch-starved. Where have I been your whole life along? Why didn't I walk into the petrol office any earlier? Akaashi started to tremble. He was holding back his tears. Without any success, the tears started to stream down his face. With my thumb I wiped the tears away.   
"Come here Akaashi." I said and opened my arms. He opened his eyes and looked at me. The tears coating his eyeballs made them look like they were made out of glass. Finally he snuggled himself in between my arms and buried his face in my chest. His body was shaking. I hugged him and brushed his spine up and down for comfort.   
"Bokuto-San." He mumbled. I hummed as a response. "Promise me you won't leave me." I closed my eyes. Breaking a promise means breaking someone's heart. And I don't want to break Akaashi's heart. What if I don't leave Akaashi, but what if he gets taken away from me? I digged my nose into his soft black hair.   
"Promise Bokuto-San?" He repeated.   
"I promise Akaashi." I said and gave him a little kiss on the top of his head. After a while Akaashi's body stopped shaking. The rhythm of his breath evened. He was asleep. I promise Akaashi.


	22. Chapter 22

POV Akaashi

The sun peaked through the window. I opened my eyes and blinked the sleep away. Bokuto's arm was wrapped around me. He was sleeping. My eyes were burning because I fell asleep drowning in my salty tears. I pressed my head against his chest. His heartbeat rang into my ear. My eyelids dropped and I listened closely. I wrapped my arm around Bokuto's torso and hugged him close. Whenever I felt his warmth, the storms in my heart and mind calmed. My lungs filled with his sweet scent. Suddenly Bokuto's arm wandered all the way up to my head. His fingers dug into my hair.   
"Good morning Akaashi." Bokuto mumbled in his sleepy voice.   
„Morning Bokuto-San." His fingers brushed through my hair, causing a little shiver to go down my spine. I wish we could lay here forever. All of a sudden the door opened and slammed against the wall.   
„BREAKFAST IS REA- OH." Atsumu's voice halled in the whole room. My heart skipped a beat. I freed myself from Bokuto's arms. With a quick move I pushed him away from me, causing him to roll out of the bed. Bokuto fell to the ground groaning. I sat upright and looked into Atsumu's eyes.

POV Bokuto

I rubbed the back of my head and looked up to Akaashi. His hair was tousled and his ears were glowing in a bright red. Atsumu's eyes went from Akaashi back to me. He cleared his throat.   
„Breakfast is ready." The door closed slowly. Akaashi covered his face with both hands. „Fuck." He muffled. I picked myself off the ground and sat down next to him. „  
What the fuck was that Akaashi?" I asked and grinned from ear to ear. Akaashi revealed his eyes . „I- I don't know Bokuto-San." I grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. His cheeks were still flushed in a reddish tone. „  
Let's eat breakfast." I said and smiled. We both walked down the stairs. Everyone was already awake. Osamu sat on the big table and munched on his cereal.   
„Where is everybody?" I asked. Osamu swallowed. „They are playing Super Smash Bros."   
I walked to the living room and opened the door. Kenma and Lev were sitting on chairs really close to the big screen. Everybody else surrounded them.  
„C'MON LEV. YOU'RE SO BAD!" Kuroo screamed. I walked up to them and stopped next to Oikawa. „What's going on?" I asked.   
Oikawa turned his head to me. „Kenma already beat everyone. If he beats Lev each one of us has to buy him a new Nintendo game." My eyes wandered to Lev. Drops formed on his forehead, his lips were pressed together. „  
LEV WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Iwaizumi screamed. Lev furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Iwaizumi. „YOU COULDN'T EVEN LAST FOR 5 MINUTES." As Lev turned his head back to the screen his jaw dropped. He lost the game. Kenma cracked his fists and leaned back.   
„Wow Lev, you suck." He said and smiled slightly. Atsumu smacked Lev's forehead. „Yeah you suck big boy."   
Lev turned around. „YOU LOST THE GAME TOO!"   
„Okay okay we will buy your games Kenma. Now everybody get ready we're going out in 15 minutes." Kuroo walked towards the door. I followed him.   
„Bed head where are we going?" He stopped at the first step of the stairs and smirked. „Exploring Mexico City baby!"

„Bokuto-San!" Akaashi shouted from downstairs. I pulled the white shirt over my head and sprinted down the stairs while slipping my arms into the sleeves.   
„They are waiting for us." As we both got in the car I closed the door behind.

~

„How much does that sombrero cost sir?" I asked the man behind the stall. I let my eyes wander all over the colorful things, that laid infront of me.   
„600 Peso." He answered. My eyes widened. „That's quite a bit for a sombrero sir." I squinted and looked at him. „How about 300?" He shook his head. „600."   
My lips pressed together. „400?" Akaashi grabbed my arm. „Bokuto-San." but before Akaashi could speak any further the man spoke up.   
„700."   
„500?"  
„700."  
„600?"  
The bearded man nodded. „Okay 600 Peso."   
With a grin I handed him the money and took the sombrero. „It was nice making deals with you big bearded man." I said and winked at him. „Look Akaashi!" I said and turned around. Akaashi looked into my eyes with bitter disappointment.   
„Bokuto-San you just bought it for the initial price." He said and let my arm go. My grin disappeared and I tilted my head.   
„What do you mean Akaashi?" Didn't I deal good enough?   
Akaashi shook his head. "If they notice that you're a foreigner, they sell you everything for much higher prices." I tilted my head and blinked slowly. Akaashi remained silent for a few seconds but then he talked.   
"It's- It's very pretty Bokuto-San." I put it on Akaashi's head. He widened his eyes and looked at me.   
„I bought it for you!" With a big smile I pulled out my mobile phone. Akaashi's eyes relaxed and he smiled.   
„Can I take a picture of you?" I asked and opened the camera. Akaashi nodded slightly. His right hand formed a peace sign. I took the picture and looked at it.   
„You're so pretty." I muffled and beamed. Akaashi's gaze lowered and he exhaled smiling. „Thank you, Bokuto-San." 

POV Akaashi

„Bokuto!-" Kuroo shouted from a little distance. Bokuto turned around. „-Check this out!"   
He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the stall. We stopped next to Kuroo, Kenma and Oikawa. Bokuto still didn't let my hand go. I looked at them. Mine was a little bit bigger than Bokuto's. But his hand still managed to embrace my whole fist. I swallowed once and looked at Kuroo. He was talking but I wasn't listening. I loosened Bokuto's grip by moving my hand a little bit. As his hand opened I crossed my fingers with his while looking at him. A little gasp escaped his mouth, causing him to widen his eyes slightly. Afterwards he relaxed and a big smile crossed his face. I smiled and squeezed his hand once. He squeezed back.   
We walked hand in hand for a long time. His grip didn't relax for a single second. So didn't mine. As we walked along the food stalls, music started to ring into my ears. A little amusement park appeared infront of us. Bokuto's eyes started to sparkle.   
„Akaashi do you see that?" I followed the direction where his finger was pointing. A big roller coaster . My heart jumped as I saw the downfall of the roller coaster car. The people inside screamed. „  
That's so exciting Akaashi we should try it out!" I looked at Bokuto then back to the roller coaster.   
"I'm not sure Bokuto-San." I answered. Bokuto folded his left hand on top of his right one, causing my hand to be trapped in between them. "Akaashi please. I'm not trying to force you, because that would be mad disrespectful and I wouldn't do that, but that's exactly what I am trying to do. Please!" He pressed his forehead against his hands. "Bokuto-San I don't think that I will enjoy it."   
"Please Akaashi I will hold you and your hand and protect you."  
"Bokuto-San no." 

Suddenly I found myself sitting next to Bokuto in the roller coaster car. He grinned big and strapped the belt around my waist.   
"Akaashi you will love it!" He chuckled. It was my first time getting on a roller coaster. The thrilling feeling crawled all the way up to my head and tickled my scalp. The talk of the other passengers turned into a light buzzing as my thoughts made my mind float. I looked down and realized, that I was thousands of feet above the surface. I never thought of being afraid of heights, since I have never been this high before.   
My neck hair raised by the thought of falling down.   
"Akaashi trust me it will be great." Bokuto said and grabbed my hand. The ride started and I closed my eyes. As I watched myself climb higher and higher my stomach twisted. The adrenaline started to bottle up, waiting for the moment to rush through my veins. Everything around me blurred as the car arrived at the highest point. It stopped. A moment of silence filled the atmosphere and and I dared to open one eye. As I realized how far above the ground we were, I held my breath.   
Suddenly the car fell and I felt how gravity pulled us down to the ground. The adrenaline rushed through my veins causing my heart to hammer against my chest. I closed my eyes and pressed myself against Bokuto. With the top of my lungs I screamed. The wind slapped against my face and I tried to open my eyes but they started tearing up immediately. The car took quick turns and I clasped Bokuto's arm with a tight grip.   
Finally the ride slowed down to come to an end. As it fully stopped I breathed heavily, my body was like frozen, not able to move a little inch. My throat throbbed and I felt how dry my mouth was. The tickling feeling in my belly still didn't calm. I turned my head to Bokuto. He looked at me and a sudden loud laughter escaped my mouth. My head threw back and I crossed my arms infront of my stomach. Why was I laughing so hard? The adrenalin literally doped my brain and a joyful feeling overcame my whole emotions. I felt happy. Happy to have Bokuto in my life. Happy to experience these things with him. The things my parents or my grandfather never showed me, when I was little. I looked at him. Bokuto smiled big with a little shock in his face. He wasn't used to hear me laughing like that.   
"Wow." He said under his breath, his eyes sparkled. The most beautiful honey eyes I've ever seen.


	23. Chapter 23

POV Bokuto

"BOKUTO DID WHAT?" Noya screamed.   
Oikawa nodded and held his thumb up. "He just shot off that motherfucker's thumb."   
Tanaka's palm slapped against his mouth. "That's so fucked up, yet so COOL!"   
I crossed my arms infront of my chest. "It had to be done." My eyes met Akaashi's. He shook his head slightly. I nodded back as responds. "We could've just wait 5 more minutes for Kenma to hack the system.-" Oikawa talked. "-But you had to act all sadistic and weird."   
I shot up from my seat and pointed my index finger at Oikawa. "Without me you would be dead."   
Before Oikawa could answer Iwa spoke. "A dead twink."   
Everybody started laughing. Suddenly the door opened and Daichi walked inside. He sat down in his seat and let his eyes wander all over the members.   
"Okay boys-" Daichi's words got cut off by Saeko's hysterical coughing. She cleared her throat and leaned back in her seat. Daichi raised his eyebrows. "-and Saeko-San of course. The results of your mission in Mexico city seemed like a big success. We interviewed every member that was involved and we got to a conclusion."   
What conclusion could it be? I placed my hand on my chin and lowered my gaze.   
Daichi spoke further. "We will have a small change in the positions."   
My eyes widened. After the capos Kuroo and I have the highest degree within the members. What if Kuroo's position climed higher than me? We both always fought for the highest degree, as a joke of course. The thought of a conflict that could probably damage our friendship made my heart feel really heavy. I waved the thoughts away. That would never happen. But what if Oikawa gets the same degree or higher? That would be even worse.   
"As we heard from everyone, one soldier had excellent and shocking skills, that's why we think Akaashi deserves the degree as a warrant soldier."   
My eyes shot up as I heard Akaashi's name. Everyone was looking at him. I wasn't able to see him because Kuroo sat inbetween us.  
Sugawara would always interview every involved member after a mission, so we could make such changes or improvments in our organization. Suddenly I realized how much I talked about Akaashi. Daichi said a lot of members talked about him. A small bitter jealous feeling lit up inside me.   
"Keiji Akaashi is from now on our warrant soldier next to Kōtarō Bokuto and Tetsurō Kuroo."   
I leaned a bit into Kuroo's direction. "Notice how he said my name before yours?"   
Kuroo leaned in too and hit my shoulder a little bit harder. "Don't kid yourself asshole." He whispered back smirking.

We walked out of the conference hall. I catched up on Akaashi's steps. "Aghashee!"   
He turned around. I stopped infront of him.   
"Bokuto-San." He smiled. "How do you feel about the fact to be in the same position as the most handsome warrant soldier?" I grinned. Akaashi brushed his hair back, but they still managed to fall back to their position. Before he could answer Sugawara appeared next to us. "He almost forgot to mention the thumb while talking about you Keiji." He smiled squinting and continued his steps.   
I closed my eyes, pressing index finger and thumb against them. My gaze lowered. God Sugawara. Suddenly cold fingers embraced my hand and pulled it away from my face. Akaashi smiled slightly. I looked into his heavy eyes. His lids covered half of the navy irises. Just like an umbrella, under a starry night, protecting you from the pouring rain.   
"Great." He said quietly almost whispering. We were standing in the middle of the hall, just looking into each other's eyes. His eyes wandered all over my face and stopped at my lips. A bubbling feeling filled my stomach and my knees got weak. Every second felt like a minute, and every minute felt like an hour. His eyes wandered back up and they locked with mine once again. The second I lost myself in the galaxy reflecting his eyes, I could feel myself fall. Fall deeper and deeper.   
Suddenly a abruptly voice tolled through the hallway. "Just fucking do it already!"   
My eyes shot wide open, so did Akaashi's. He jerked by the loud shouting that came from my right side. It was Kuroo. We both turned our heads to the direction. Kuroo and Oikawa leaned against the wall next to the conference hall. As Akaashi noticed that he was still holding onto my hand, he let it go quickly. His hands folded behind his back.   
"C'mon that's not fair!" Oikawa shouted and punched against Kuroo's arm. "Now they won't do it."   
Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I won the bet. You will pay for the Korean BBQ."   
Oikawa picked himself up the wall. "Fuck off! You didn't win anything rooster looking ass."   
I looked back to Akaashi. The voices blurred. „Wanna grab something to drink?" I asked.   
Akaashi tilted his head a little bit. „Bubble tea?"   
My smile grew into a big grin. „Sure."


	24. Chapter 24

POV Bokuto 

I grabbed the bubble tea cup and walked up to Akaashi. I let myself down on the seat and teared open the straw package with my teeth. Akaashi looked at me.   
"Last time you didn't order this." He said and chewed on the pearls in his mouth.   
I nodded. "I always try out new things, there is always one better than the other." Akaashi's eyes wandered to his brown sugar bubble milk tea. It was also his order when we had our first boba date. He took a sip and looked back up to me.   
"Can I taste yours?" Akaashi asked with slight puppy eyes. A soft smile made the corners of my mouth lift. My heart got wrapped up with a warm feeling. I nodded and handed him my cup. Akaashi sucked on the straw.   
"Mango?" He asked and I nodded once again. My eyes wandered all over his face. Admiring every inch of it. As he chewed on the tapioca pearl his cheeks puffed a little. His head lifted and he held my gaze.   
"I like yours better." He said and handed me his drink. I grabbed the cup without breaking the eye contact. Dark ocean eyes. The depth and beauty of the big waves. Starring at them felt like diving in them. Deep and calm.   
Akaashi's gaze hovered over my shoulder and focused on the spot he was looking at. Suddenly the calmness in his eyes faded and a vexing look overcame his face.   
"Akaashi." I whispered and he looked back to me.   
"Don't move Bokuto-San." He said, eyes pingponging from me to the place over my shoulder. My hand slowly wandered under the table to my gun. I looked through the shop. Some customers were sitting and talking, enjoying their drinks. Except for one girl. The hood was pulled all the way down to her face. But the blonde hair was still showing.   
"Bokuto-San-" Before Akaashi could finish his sentence the girl shot up from her seat and pointed a gun at Akaashi. With a quick move I jumped over the table and kicked Akaashi causing him to fall off his chair. Everybody in the shop started screaming. Before I could react the girl pulled the trigger and shot into my right shoulder. A loud groan espaced my mouth and I clenched my teeth. The gun was about to fall off my hand but I lifted it up and shot the girl into both shoulders. She was feeble. The bullets caused her to fall on the ground. Akaashi picked himself up off the floor and looked at me.   
"Bokuto-San!" He said out of breath. My eyes filled with tears and the pain numbed my whole arm.

POV Akaashi

I looked at Bokuto's shoulder. The blood was streaming out of the wound. His long sleeved shirt was already soaked. After a few shots fell on us I peeked my head over the table and tried to shoot. Without success. It was them. The person I saw. It was Maven. No one would be able to challenge my shots except for a Hai Yang soldier. I ducked under the table. How many of them are here? How did they find us? I looked at Bokuto and grabbed the hole in his shirt, where the bullet shot through. I teared it open and saw how deep the wound was.   
Tears ran down Bokuto's face. They hurt him. No one was allowed to hurt him. Furiousness made my head glow. I stripped my shirt off and folded it. "Keep pressure on the wound. I will get us out of here."   
Bokuto's face twisted in pain. With my black tank top I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I stood up and shot everyone that hit my sight. Without even thinking if it was a customer or not. At this point I didn't care. I just wanted to see them dead. They could be anywhere. And I was ready to kill them all.   
"I will fucking sue you Maven!" I shouted. Everyone that I was taking aim on fell to the ground. The anger made my heart race increasingly. Maven appeared behind a table and ran to the stairs. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder. I held my breath and turned around quickly holding the gun right against the person's temple. My breath escaped through my nose as I saw Bokuto. He pulled me down to the floor.   
"I'll take care of the people here. Go get him." He said with furrowed brows. I shook my head. "No I can't leave you alone Bokuto-San. They-" Bokuto's grip tightened. "Go."  
Without a response I picked myself up and started running after Maven. Bokuto's dominant arm was injured. But he was still a warrant soldier.   
Please just stay alive Bokuto.   
I ran down the stairs. As I opened the door to the restroom my face met a gun. Maven.   
"It's been a long time Keiji." He smirked evil. I also pointed my gun against his forehead. I hated him with everything I had. He looked like a toad, especially with the green hair. Suddenly cold heavy metal leaned against the back of my head. Click.   
"Gun down." As the voice filled my ears my eyes widened and a shiver made my knees tremble. Maven's smirk grew into a big grin, showing all 32 teeth. The dryness in my mouth hindered the words that I was trying to speak. That voice made a scary yet so nostalgic feeling rush through my veins.   
"My lovely Keiji." My heart hammered against my chest. There was only one word that I was able to force out.   
"O-Ojisan?" 

***

Jiji / Ojisan means grandfather in japanese 👴🏻.


	25. Chapter 25

POV Akaashi

„Be a good grandson and put your gun down." His words bore into my chest. My limbs were like frozen. Suddenly his warm breath was blowing on my neck. He was really close to my ear. „How have you been?" My eyes were starring into Maven's, but everything in my sight was blurry. The gun in my hand removed from his forehead slowly and fell to the ground. Maven turned me around and pressed the gun against my neck a little too hard, causing my eyebrows to draw together. Now I was facing him. The white hair and beard. The dark blue eyes, that he transmitted to me.   
I have never seen my mother's eyes. Not even in photos. That's why I don't know if she had the same one. Ojisan laid his hand on my right cheek and brushed it with his palm. „Is this how you thank me?-„   
Suddenly Maven's arms clamped my shoulders from my underarms.   
„-For making you the best soldier in Hai Yang and giving everything you wanted in life?" He striked his right arm out and punched against my jaw. The pain stabbed it's way up to my cheek. Blood filled my mouth and I looked back into his eyes.   
"I had faith in you. But you're nothing different than your useless mother. A traitor."   
My eyes widened. "My mother?" I stuttered. My whole life along he told me that my parents left me without a reason. He made me hate them even though I never had the chance to know the truth. He lied to me. Ojisan started laughing.   
"What do you know about my parents?" I shouted in his face. The anger heated my whole body. I tried to free myself from Maven's grip. After many attempts my body failed to stay any stronger.   
"You told me they left me." I said, my voice was shaking. Tears started to collect in my eyes. "What did you do to them?"   
He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, eyes looking straight into my soul. "Don't worry. You will personally just find it out."   
Tears started rolling down my cheeks. How could I be so stupid and naive? He took my parents away from me. He was the one that put my first trauma in my life. Growing up without parental love. I was about to loose my mind. The sadness got dimmed by the amount of rage that collected in my veins, causing my head to glow. I spit into his face. He closed his eyes. The bloody spit was running down his forehead. Ojisan exhaled and wiped the spit off with the back of his hand.   
"You're a dead man, Keiji." He whispered and started walking towards the stairs. "Get him in the car Maven." He said without turning around. 

Maven twisted my arm far up my back. I clenched my jaw. The gun was still leaning against my neck. "I am going to blow out your brain." A nasty laugh escaped his mouth, causing my ears to pain. He pushed me up the stairs. "But first I am going to beat the fuck out of you. You will experience the most painful and slow death ever."   
Out of a sudden Bokuto came into my mind. My eyes roamed the whole room. Where was he? He wouldn't leave without me. I know that he wouldn't. Was he dead? What if he was laying somewhere lifeless. The panic grew and grew with every second that passed. Where was he? I stopped my steps.   
Maven tried to push me but I resisted. "Move or I will kill you on the spot."   
Police sirens started ringing out from the blocks.   
"You piece of shit if the police arrives-" Without ending his sentence he stepped into the hollow of one knee causing me to fall on my them. I quickly turned my hand and grabbed his wrist. With my whole bodyweight I leaned forward and threw Maven over my head to the ground. I grabbed the gun, that slipped of his hand and pointed at him. With a jolt I stood up from the ground. He was laying on the floor facing me from upside down.   
"I will see you in hell." I said and loaded the gun. My head lifted as I noticed police cars stopping infront of the shop.   
"You're a lucky bastard." I said and started running towards the emergency exit. Ojisan's car started his engine and I looked inside.   
Grey owl hair. "Bokuto-San!" I shouted and started running after the car.   
"Bokuto-San!" My feet got faster with every step I made, the speed of my heart racing made my throat throb. The car was way faster than me but I kept running. As it was out of sight I let myself fall on the ground. The oxygen filled my lungs but it got exhaled right away. I forced myself to stand up and run after him but I knew it was impossible. My legs didn't move a single inch. The feeling of hopelessness teared my heart into a million pieces. I wanted to do something but my body resisted. The sweat on my forehead cooled down as the cold wind hit my face.   
"Bokuto-San." I said out of breath. Tears started running down my face.   
"I am so sorry Bokuto-San." My hands balled into fists. I will get you out of there. And I will kill every single one in Hai Yang.


	26. Chapter 26

❗️TRIGGER WARNING: Drowning, Torture❗️

POV Bokuto

I walked up and down. Thoughts messing with my mind. I woke up from a heavy sleep in an unknown room. The last thing I remembered was the shooting in the bubble tea shop. They knew, that it was impossible for them to get Akaashi. And they knew exactly that Akaashi was going to show up to save me. Otherwise they would've keep me untouched. I could be anyone else. That means they have been knowing the relationship between me and Akaashi for a long time and that I got him in our organization. I smacked both palms against my face. This is Hai Yang Bokuto. Of course they would find out. I put Akaashi and so many other people in danger.   
If Daichi is going to hear from this, he will kill me instantly, if they already won't do it here. I ran my fingers through my hair. Fuck. I have to get out of here before Akaashi shows up. With fast steps I walked towards the door and hammered against it with my right fist. A sudden pain reminded me of the bullet wound in my shoulder. I totally forgot, that I was shot. My sleeve was cut off completely and a bandage was applied to my arm. Of course they wouldn't let me bleed out and die.   
„Open the door!" I shouted. Now both fists were hammering against the heavy metal door. Immediate anger filled my body and I hammered harder. I inhaled and exhaled through my clenched teeth. "Open the fucking door!"   
No response. I leaned my head against the cold metal. My fist were pounding.   
"Please open." I whispered. I turned around and let myself slowly sink to the ground.   
Akaashi please don't step a foot in here. Please. I promise I will make it out alive. You know that they keep me here so you will show up. You can't hear me, but please stay away from here.

Suddenly a load click sounded from the door. I shot up from the ground and walked towards it.   
"Hey!" I shouted and slammed against the door once.   
"Back up!" The voice came through the thick metal weakly.   
"You're unarmed. Don't even try to attack us. Otherwise you will be shot instantly!" I backed up with both hands in the air.   
"Jeez. Okay." I said but they weren't able to hear me.   
"Face to the opposite wall!" I turned around. "Fuck okay, just open the door already!" I shouted. The sound of the unlocking made my heart race a bit faster. I closed my eyes. Why aren't they coming nearer? They are probably armed, it was way too impractical to fight back now.   
Suddenly an unexpected prickle made me jerk. My hand wandered to my neck and I pulled out the little poisoned dart. Every single muscle in my body relaxed. The wall that I was looking at was moving in waves.   
"You-" I tried to speak but my mouth was slowly getting numb, hindering my tongue to move.   
"-bastards." Was the last word that came out of my mouth before my whole body fell to the ground.

~

I opened my eyes rapidly, facing obscurity and tried to get up. Without any success. I was buckled on something, laying down. My arms, chest and legs weren't able to move. With jerky movements I forced to free myself. The thick fabric was covering my whole face tightly. My heartbeat started to speed up.   
Where was I? What are they going to do to me? A big hand grabbed the textile and pulled it off my face. The bright light made my eyes squint. As I habituated to the light, I lifted my head to look through the room but someone pushed my head back to table. I looked into the person's eyes. Grey psychopathic eyes and green hair. The person Akaashi was chasing in the shop.   
What was his name again? Marvin? He smiled and pressed my head against the hard surface that I was laying on.   
"Good morning, Bokuto-San." I breathed through my nose. My fists were balling, nails digging deep into my flesh.   
"Oh Bokuto-San. I will come and save you." He said and laughed. The ugliest laugh I ever had to experience.   
"Oh Bokuto-San-" His words were cut off by a female voice. "Enough Maven."   
Maven licked over his lips and slammed my head once again before letting it go.   
The anger was bottling up. I was ready to kill people. I was ready to shoot a bullet right between someones eyebrows. I have never killed someone directly, because I believed that everybody deserves a second chance to live. Maybe they would become a good person after a while. But this time it was different. He made my head glow and I wouldn't have a second thought while taking his life. But I wasn't able to do a single thing. The frustration made me even angrier.   
The girl walked up and looked down to me. With her index finger she pushed the thin framed glasses up.   
"Who do you work for?" She asked.   
My eyes widened. "You don't know that?" I asked in disbelief.   
She shook her head slightly. "Surprisingly no, but we will just find out. You just have to talk."   
A small relieve made the knot in my chest untighten a bit. My eyes relaxed. „No." I said.   
The black haired girl smiled slightly. „Or we will make you talk."   
I smiled back. „What are you going to do? Beat the fuck out of me? I can take more than you can imagine."   
„Let's just blow his brain out already, Lia!" Maven shouted from somewhere of the room. The blood thirst in his words made my stomach twist. He was a psychopath, I could already tell.   
"Beating you up?" Lia laughed and grabbed the piece off fabric. She pulled it over my head and everything was dark again.   
"Hey." I stammered while moving my head from left to right.   
Suddenly water was drizzling on my face slowly. I pressed my eyes together. The fabric was slowly soaking and I struggled to breathe. The water drizzling slowly made everything even worse. I held my breath but as my heart started to hammer against my chest I inhaled the water, causing me to cough hysterically. I moved my head from left to right. My legs and arms tried to free themselves but it was impossible. As I was gasping for air more water was filling my lungs. It felt like I was drowning. The lack of oxygen made my whole body feel numb and my hands and feet started to get cold. My brain pumped adrenaline through my veins.   
The water kept drizzling and I was suffocating. Tears were running down my temples. She pulled the fabric off my face and I gasped for air. Causing me to cough even harder. I catch short breaths. As I opened my eyes my sight was blurry.   
Lia looked down to me. My chest was moving up and down. My lungs tried to clasp little parts of oxygen. I coughed once again, trying to force the water out of my lungs.   
"Who do you work for?"


	27. Chapter 27

(LIA XU and MAVEN HAO)

POV Bokuto

I laid on the metal bed and I closed my eyes. Bokuto you have to think. Just use your god damn brain. Every time I inhaled my lungs started hurting and I coughed. Definitely caught a cold. My eyes wandered all over the room. Suddenly the sink and toilet hit my sight. I jumped up from the bed.   
"YES!" I shouted and clapped my hands. I'm such a genius.   
I will let the water overflow and it is going to run under the door. That's when they have to open the door to check. Maybe they will think that I drowned myself. As if Lia's torture wasn't enough.   
I took off my shirt and stuffed it into the drain. The water started running and dripped to the ground.   
"Now I have to wait." I mumbled and walked towards the bed.   
As I walked pass the metal door I could hear a shooting. A sudden hammering made my head turn. What the fuck was happening?   
"Back off Bokuto!" Someone shouted. The voice was familiar. I got on the bed and pressed myself against the wall.   
Tiny beeping sounds appeared and a few seconds after the heavy metal door got blown up by a loud bang.   
I slowly opened my eyes and as I saw the person standing behind the fallen metal my eyes brightened.   
"BRO!" I shouted and jumped off the bed right into Kuroo's arms.   
"BRO!" He screamed and wrapped his arms around me. "YOU DEADASS CAME TO SAVE ME BRO."   
"OF COURSE BRO!"   
"OMG BRO!"   
Oikawa grabbed our arms and pulled us away from each other.   
"Enough." He said. I losened one arm from Kuroo, grabbed Oikawas neck and pulled him close to us.   
"I'm so glad you guys came." As I let both of them go my eyes searched for Akaashi. He wasn't there.   
"Akaashi didn't come right?" I asked. Kuroo pressed his lips together.   
"We tried to keep him out of this Bokuto, but he was ready to blow a bullet into everyone's brain."   
Oikawa handed me a weapon and I took it without a single word.   
Where was Akaashi?

POV Akaashi

As a former Hai Yang soldier I knew in which position every single member was standing. I didn't think twice before shooting. I just had to get into the files room.   
What did he do to my parents? I had to find out.   
As I looked around the corner a soldier was standing at the door.   
The files room had every single information about traitors or conflicted people and organizations written down by hand.   
Since it was possible for someone to hack online files, they wrote everything down one by one.   
He called my mother a traitor, that means her file has to be in there too. Maybe even next to mine. Only Ojisan and Hai Lee had entrance to this room.   
I peeked my head around the corner and shot the bullet right into the person's ear. He fell to the ground and I ran to the door. I backed up a few steps and pointed my gun at the code keyboard. After a few shots the door opened and I walked inside. I gasped for air as my eyes hit the view. About 20 lines of big drawer full of files. Every single one was locked. I walked through the gangways and looked at every tag.   
Aichi..  
Aizu...  
An...  
My eyes widened. There it was. Akaashi.   
I shot the lock open and pulled out the file. My hands were trembling, my knees were shaking. As I read her name my heart started to beat faster.   
Airi Akaashi. A picture was clammed next to it. Black long hair. Her eyes were dark, but our eye shapes looked so much alike. My eyes started to fill with tears but I blinked them away. She was pretty. Even through the picture I could tell, that she was a beautiful human being inside and out.   
"I'm so sorry." I whispered while brushing my thumb over the picture.   
"He told me that you left me. I am so sorry that I believed him, mom." My eyes wandered to the things written underneath it.   
'Filed as Traitor due to following actions:  
-Refused to join Hai Yang   
-In collaboration with CHEN XU (file)   
The realization hit me like a truck. My jaw dropped.   
Xu. That's Lia's surname. Lia has been brought to Hai Yang as an orphan too. We basically grew up together. Ojisan took care of us both.   
They killed her mother too. My body was shaking but I kept reading.  
-Backstabbing actions while working for small undercover association TFE along with CHEN XU.'  
TFE. The file slipped of my hand and fell to the ground. My body was frozen and I looked at the drawer with an empty gaze. I wasn't sure what to feel. Anger. Sadness? After a long while I felt numb again.   
TFE. The day flashed infront my eyes. The day when Ojisan handed me the file of informations to TFE. The day I killed every single one in the building that was written on the file.  
I let myself fall on my knees and I looked up to the ceiling. He made me... Tears started to collect in my eyes.   
The numbness faded and I collapsed. My forehead was touching the cold ground. My whole body was trembling. The tears started flowing down, a puddle formed on the floor.   
My heart was shredding from the inside and I felt the physical pain. My screaming and sobs where interrupted by the need to gasp for air. The empty room halled with my crying and groaning.   
"Keiji." The voice made me jerk and I looked up. Ojisan stood infront of me holding a gun in my direction. My chin was trembling, I tried to speak but without any success. With much effort I calmed down and picked myself up the floor. My eyes were burning. The slow process of my heart shattering still hadn't calm, but as I saw this man's face pure anger and hate filled my body. He was the pure devil. The most disgusting human being ever.   
"You look so much like your mother Keiji." He stepped closer. "That's why I somehow disliked you since you were a child." A big grin formed on his face causing every wrinkle to appear.   
I inhaled through my nose. My heartbeat was slowly slowing down. I grabbed my gun and pointed at him quickly. Heavy breathing.   
Suddenly a gun leaned against the back of my head. Behind Ojisan's back Maven appeared. He pointed directly at me.   
"Gun down Akaashi." The female voice spoke behind me. It was Lia. My eyebrows drew together. I looked into his navy eyes. Deep into them. Would I even be able to look in mine again? I saw myself in his reflection. I wasn't any different from him.   
"What are you gonna do? Kill me and put my name behind Lia's mother?" I shouted so Lia could hear me clearly.   
Ojisan chuckled. "What are you talking about Keiji?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled. I smiled out of pure anger.   
"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about. You killed mine and Lia's mother. You lied to us!" Lia pressed her gun against my head.   
"Stop talking such bullshit Akaashi!" Maven shouted and loaded his gun.   
"I will blow your brain out!" He started laughing hysterically.   
"If you shoot without my permission you will be dead too, Maven." Ojisan said quietly.   
"Lia please listen to me." I wasn't facing her but I could see her face. The face that I grew up with. The sad eyes she always had. She was much more of a scaredy-cat than me. The short fawn hair and the green eyes. She was my sister.   
"Please Lia." My voice started shaking again. "He said our parents left us without any reason. He made us hate them. We never had the chance to know what was right. Lia." The gun against my occiput eased.   
"Look at this." I said, stepped on the file with my right foot and pushed it infront her feet.   
Ojisan shook his head. "Lia don't-" his words cut off as Lia removed the gun from my head and pointed at him.   
Maven's eyes widened and now he was pointing at Lia. "Looks like you want to die before Akaashi." He said grinning.   
Lia picked up the file, her gun was still pointing at Ojisan.   
I closed my eyes. "Lia there is no coincidence in this. Her surname is Xu next to Akaashi. Both our parents are vanished. Just think about it." No response. "Lia they killed our parents. He killed our parents."   
Ojisan smiled. "I don't remember myself walking into TFE and shoot every single soul, including your own mother Keiji."   
I furrowed, my voice was raising. "YOU BASTARD MADE ME DO IT!" I shouted. My head was glowing again.   
"Lia we will find your mother's file together, I promise. You will see her picture. Her name was Chen."   
Lia forced a single word out. "Promise?" She asked.   
I nodded. "Yes! Yes I promise." Now Lia was standing next to me. The gun in her hands was shaking. "You fucking bastard!" She said and loaded her gun.   
My head was spinning. This would end up as a blood bath. If I would react fast enough I could kill both of them. Sweat pearls formed on my forehead.   
But before I could think of another strategy Lia pulled the trigger. It shot right into Ojisan's heart. He fell to the ground. As another shot fell I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.   
As I opened them back again, Maven laid on the ground. The bullet shot right between his eyebrows. He didn't shoot me. I scanned my body. No blood. As the corner of my eyes hit the floor I held my breath. My head slowly turned to the left.   
Lia was laying on the ground. Blood was spurting out of her throat. I kneed down next to her and grabbed her arm.   
"Lia!" I shouted. "Lia no!" My hands strobed over her body, as if I was able to do something. But it was hopeless. I grabbed her head. Her eyes still reflected a little sparkle of life.   
"Lia no! Please!" Tears started running down my face. "Lia." My mouth was quaking, causing my teeth to clack. I brushed the short hair back and looked into her eyes. "Please don't go. We have to look at the file. Your mother's picture." My sight got blurry and I leaned my head against her chest. "Lia, you wanted to see your mother."


	28. Chapter 28

POV Akaashi

I stood up slowly. My head was pounding. The only thing I wanted to do is to disappear. This earth is horrendous. But the only thing that makes it so bad, are the humans, who rule this planet. Was there even a good purpose to keep me alive? I've already lost everything.   
Suddenly yellow honey eyes crossed my mind. I shook my head. Yeah I only had one left. He was the only thing to keep me alive at this point. The only thing that I could lean on. I walked up to Ojisan's lifeless body. The white suit was colored red now. The look at his dead self somehow satisfied me.   
"You're horrible." I said and pointed my gun at him. If there was one person to take his life, it would be me or Lia. We had all the rights to. I pulled the trigger. One shot after another. I couldn't stop. It felt like this monster was immortal. Deathless. I had to be sure. As the bullets dug through his flesh a relieving feeling overtook my body. He was gone. I smiled and kept shooting. The ammunition emptied but I kept pulling the trigger. [Click click].  
I let my hand sink but as I heard footsteps nearing themselves my hand shot up again. I pulled the trigger out of reflex but no bullet was shot. Atsumu was standing infront of me.   
"Akaashi it's me. Atsumu." He walked up to me. "We have to get out of here." Atsumu placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to pull me away from my position but I didn't move.   
"Akaashi." He said quietly. My gaze lowered and I rested my head against his shoulder. Atsumu placed one hand behind my back.   
"Akaashi." He said once again. I shook my head. I felt like crying but there where no more tears left.   
"I am so tired." I mumbled out of my dry lips. 

POV Bokuto

We ran towards the door. As I pushed my whole body weight against the glass I shot another person to the ground. I quickened my path and sprinted to Iwaizumi's car. Suddenly a man appeared around the corner, but before I could pull the trigger he already collapsed to the floor. I looked around.   
"Who was that?" I asked shouting.   
"Tanaka and Noya are somewhere up a building, it has to be them!" Oikawa answered and opened the door. We all jumped in and I hoped to see Akaashi. But he wasn't there. As soon as the door closed Iwaizumi floored the gas pedal and we drove away. I clasped Kuroo's arm and juddered it.   
"Where is Akaashi?" Slowly panic built up in my body. "Where is he Kuroo?" I was almost shouting.   
Kuroo grabbed my shoulder and stopped me from shaking his arm.   
"Bokuto he's assigned to Lev's car. He's probably safe." I shook my head.   
"You don't understand Kuroo. This is Hai Yang!" I turned my head to Iwaizumi. "Hajime, stop the car. I need to get to Akaashi!" I shouted.   
"Bokuto calm down he's alright." Kuroo wrapped his arms around me and tightened. I tried to free myself.   
"Kuroo please! What if something happened to him?" Out of the sudden Oikawa slapped my face with his palm and I froze.   
"Shut the fuck up Bokuto! We just saved your ass. We risked our lives!" Oikawa's nostrils grew as he breathed through his nose.   
"Akaashi risked his life! How much do you think he would want you to get in there again?" My body relaxed. He was right. I closed my eyes. "Bokuto he's fine. I promise." Kuroo whispered and loosened his grip, but he didn't let me go. Raindrops started to splatter on the car.   
"He's save Bokuto." 

Iwaizumi stopped and I hurled myself out of the car. Where was he? I turned my head from left to right but couldn't see Lev's car. The drops rolled down my bare shoulders and my tanktop soaked slowly. Kuroo grabbed my arm.   
"You'll catch a cold." He said but I shook his hand off.   
"No." As the wind hit my throat, I had to cough but I stopped myself. My lungs were freezing.   
Suddenly two bright lights neared themselves to our mansion. I slowly walked towards it. It was Lev's car. He stopped further from the main entrance. The door opened and someone jumped out.   
Black wavy hair. My heart relieved and I exhaled loudly. Akaashi ran up to me. I opened my arms.   
"Akaashi!" I shouted. As he ran into me I wrapped my arms around him. My face dug right into his neck and I inhaled his scent. The scent of fresh but also sweet lime filled my nose. My lungs were hurting but I didn't care. I just kept inhaling every single gram of his scent.   
"Bokuto-San." He mumbled and grabbed my shirt tightly.   
"I was so scared Akaashi." I whispered and pressed him against my body. The warmth of his body made me feel safe. His heart pounded against my chest. Akaashi started to tremble in my arms. I looked down to him but he hid his face. He was crying. "Hey. What's wrong?" I asked and tried to lift up his head. He refused to look into my eyes. I squeezed him once again tightly. My nose brushed through his wet hair. I gave him a kiss on the top of his head and rested my chin on it.   
"Let's go inside, you'll catch a cold."


	29. Chapter 29

POV Bokuto

I wrapped the blanket around Akaashi's shoulder. The tears calmed but his eyes were still full of sadness. He grabbed the cup of tea that I made for him. I let myself down on the couch next to him. Akaashi looked inside the cup without saying a word.   
"Do you wanna talk?" I asked. I knew it was such a dumb thing to ask, because if someone wanted to talk about something, they would already start. But some people just need an invitation to talk. I wanted to make him aware of that I was ready to listen to him. No matter how long it would take him to talk. Akaashi looked at me with his red rimmed eyes. He shook his head and forced a smile.   
"No." He mumbled. "One day. But not now." He said.   
I didnt answer. The only thing that I managed to do, was to snake my arm behind his back. Akaashi placed the cup on the table and turned to my direction. Both of his arms entwined my upper body and he rested his head on my chest.   
"I'm so glad to have you in my life Bokuto-San." Akaashi nestled his head and inhaled deeply. I leaned back and ran my fingers through his hair.   
"I'm glad to have you too, Akaashi."

POV Akaashi

I slowly opened my eyes. Bokuto was gone. Falling asleep on his chest was the last thing I remembered. I straightened myself and looked at the cup on the table. The tea was already ice cold. With the back of my hands I rubbed my eyes. My head was pounding and I probably had the worst headache ever. I stood up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. As I saw the reflection of myself, I startled lightly.   
My eyes were puffy and red, the dark circles under my eyes were also immense.   
With cold water I washed my face and dried it off with the towel. With slow steps I walked to Bokuto's locker and grabbed a hoodie. Before putting it on I dug my nose in it and inhaled. The smell made me calm and forget everything bad on this planet. Every single human vanished, only Bokuto filled my heart and mind. 

I walked back to the sofa and sat down. The clock showed 2 am. Where was Bokuto? Where would he go at 2 am? I closed my eyes. He probably had something to do. He wouldn't leave me. Everyone would, but he wouldn't.   
Suddenly the door opened. As I tried to see who it was, an arm sticked out and threw a piece of paper on the floor. The door closed quickly. I stood up from my seat, picked up the paper and unfolded it.   
'Oh no! I have an emergency Aghashee. You have to come to the rooftop. PS: If you already know who I am, just act like you don't know who I am. Okay?' The corner of my mouth lifted. 

I opened the heavy door to the rooftop. The first thing that I saw, was the amount of lit candles. My gaze followed them, they ended up next to a big blanket. I walked all the way up to it an looked down. A single cupcake with a candle sticking out of it. Suddenly two hands covered my eyes and I smiled. I knew it was him. He didn't say anything.   
"Bokuto-San." I said and grabbed both of his hands. They refused to move away from my face.   
"Bokuto-San, I know it's you." With much effort I pulled them away from my face and turned around.   
As I saw the black messy hair I gasped. Kuroo.   
"What the fuck Kuroo?" I said and slapped his hands away from me. My cheeks started to burn. Kuroo laughed hysterically.   
"Aw man you should've seen your face Akaashi."   
"What are you even doing here? Where is Bokuto?" I asked. Kuroo pointed at the candles.   
"You really think I would let Bokuto light up candles by himself?" Before I could say anything Bokuto's voice halled from behind a wall. "Kuroo you jerk!" He shouted and stamped his way up to our direction. Kuroo patted my shoulder.   
"I have to go!" He said and sprinted towards the door. Before Bokuto could catch him he disappeared. Bokuto turned his head to my direction. He scratched the back of his head with his right hand.   
"I wanted to cover your eyes but Kuroo ruined everthing." I smiled and turned around to the blanket.   
"Oh who is covering my eyes?" I asked loudly and closed my eyes.   
"I can't see anything. Who are you?" As I expected Bokuto hopped behind me and covered my eyes. He chuckled silently.   
"Bokuto-San is that you?" I grabbed his hands, pulled them away from my face and turned around.   
Bokuto was beaming. His smiled was just as bright as the sun. His yellow eyes were also glowing. "Happy Birthday Akaashi!"   
My eyes widened. It's- it's my birthday?   
Bokuto noticed the confused look on my face. "Akaashi it's the 5th of December. You turned 23." I shook my head. The last few days were so exhausting that I forgot my own birthday. But he remembered. Bokuto remembered my birthday even though he was held hostage by Hai Yang. I looked into his eyes. The beaming smile was gone.   
"Don't you like it? I would love to do so much more but that's the best thing I could do for now. After these days."   
I lowered my gaze. My eyes filled with tears. The amount of times I've cried in the past days even annoyed myself. I tried my best to blink them away.   
"Hey Akaashi I didn't know you wouldn't like it." Bokuto mumbled. I shook my head.   
"No Bokuto-San, I love it." I wiped the tear away with my thumb.   
"It's just.. I forgot that it was my birthday and you remembered." Bokuto placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head.   
"But why are you crying Akaashi?"   
I smiled. "Happy tears." I said, Bokuto smiled back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the blanket. We sat down infront of each other. Bokuto held the cupcake close to my face. My eyes crossed to get a look of the candle.   
"I actually made more but I forgot them in the oven for too long. This is the only one that still looked a little appetizing."   
I chuckled and took the cupcake in both hands. It was covered in a thick layer of chocolate frosting, the candle wax already started to drip on it. "You have one wish." Bokuto said and crossed his fingers. I closed my eyes.   
Please let me be with Bokuto for the rest of my lasting years. Don't let anybody take him away from me. I don't want anything else than to be with him until the day I die.   
I blew out the flame and smiled.   
"Take a bite!" Bokuto said and pulled the candle out of the cupcake. I removed the muffin liner and took a small bite. It was dry and the taste of burnt dough made my face twist a little. With much effort I forced a smile.   
"It's great." I said and placed the cupcake to the side. Bokuto grabbed a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. As I opened it I could see a needle, black ink and a lighter. I raised an eyebrow.   
"What is that?" I asked and looked at him. Bokuto wagged out of excitement. "You have to guess 3 times."   
I looked back into the box. "Bokuto-San I seriously don't have a clue."   
What could you do with a needle and some black ink? Without letting me guess a second or third time Bokuto answered.   
"We are going to give each other poke tattoos!" He shouted and slammed his palms on his knees.   
That sounded so unhygienic but Bokuto managed to make me like every idea that comes out of his mouth. I smiled and nodded. Not a single soul would be able to make me do this. Except for him. Bokuto grabbed the box and pulled out the needle. He sterilized it by holding the tip into the flame. After that he dipped it into the ink and asked me to reveal my wrist. I did so and looked into his eyes.   
"It won't hurt. I will be gentle."   
I nodded. As the needle neared itself my skin I clenched my teeth. Bokuto's tongue sticked out, out of concentration. The needle poked lightly into my skin. It didn't hurt.   
"Don't look it's a surprise."   
I turned my head to the left. The cold wind breezed over my hair. I looked all over the city. The lights were mesmerizing. My mouth formed a smile. It felt good to be alive and have him in my life. A blessing. 

"Done!" Bokuto shouted proudly and wiped a tissue over my wrist. I looked at it. A stick figure holding it's hands up.   
"That's me!" Bokuto said and sticked his arms up in the air. A little laugh escaped my mouth.   
"It really looks like you, Bokuto-San." I brushed my index finger over it. It was imbalanced but I still loved it.   
"Now it's my turn." I said and grabbed the needle. After sterilization, I started to poke into the inner side of his left wrist.   
As I was finished he looked at it with warm eyes.   
"A." He said quietly and smiled. 

POV Bokuto

I analyzed his face. He looked tired, but he was smiling.   
"You're beautiful Akaashi." I said and took his right hand in my left one. The tattoos met each other. A stick figure and the letter A. Akaashi locked his fingers in mine.   
"I look awful Bokuto-San." He said and pressed his lips together. I shook my head.   
"Lies." I said and stood up, pulling Akaashi with me. I took my phone out and started playing a song. Akaashi's eyes brightened. It was his favorite song. The song that I played on his record player on the rainy day.   
"Since we both are really bad at dancing I practiced a little bit." I said and grabbed Akaashi's waist. Our fingers crossed again. Akaashi laid his hand on my shoulder. I put one foot after the other carefully. My eyebrows knitted by the attempt to concentrate. As I stepped on Akaashi's foot, my head threw back and I whined. "Aw man I practiced this so much."   
Out of a sudden Akaashi grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me down to him. He laid his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I froze. The tickling feeling rose from my stomach up to my chest. My heart decided to skip a beat. I was unable to move.   
Akaashi removed his lips and looked into my eyes. After a solid second he turned his head around and tried to step back. My hand was still laying around his waist, resting on his lower back. I pulled him back to me. The time stopped as his lips met mine again. I was fully aware of him. Every breath i took smelled like Akaashi. The soft touch of him against my lips. The way his fingers curled behind my back, clasping my shirt. The world around us blurred, almost disappearing. I broke the kiss and looked at him, just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Akaashi smiled, his cheeks flushing in a reddish tone. I leaned my head against his forehead and closed my eyes.   
Words couldn't describe the way I felt. The shock still didn't shed off completely but I knew it wasn't just an imagination. I wanted to say something but my tongue wouldn't move a single inch. The world around us was still blurry.I was only able to see him.   
Only Akaashi and me on the rooftop at 3 am December, 5.


	30. Chapter 30

POV Akaashi

Bokuto played with my hair as we were laying on his bed. There were so many thoughts, but the lack of energy made my brain stop at some point.   
"Akaashi." Bokuto said quietly. I grabbed his hand, which rested around my waist.   
"Hm?" I hummed.   
"Are you sleeping?" He asked. I shook my head as a response.   
"You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"   
I closed my eyes. "I know Bokuto-San."   
"I would never judge you. No matter what it is. I'm always here for you."   
I nodded and squeezed his hand. "I will. One day."

POV Bokuto

I opened my eyes and straightened myself. Akaashi sat at the desk and wrote something.   
"Good morning." I said and brushed my hair back with both hands. Akaashi turned around quickly and closed the notebook.   
"Morning Bokuto-San." He smiled. It looks like he's feeling quite better than yesterday. Akaashi stood up and walked up to me.   
"Do you want breakfast? I already had something."   
I jerked to his direction.   
"You had breakfast without ME?"   
My head tilted a bit and I waited for an acceptable explanation.  
"I'm up since 7 am. I just ate a banana."   
I shook my head. "The audacity."   
"Last chance or you can get breakfast by yourself." Akaashi rested his right hand on his hip. I turned my head around.   
"Onigiri would be nice." I said without looking at him. 

"I know what we can do!" The rice in my mouth almost fell out. Akaashi's eyes widened.   
"We can loot the gas station, that you worked at." I chewed on the big clump of rice and took a second bite right away. Akaashi grabbed the glas of water and handed it to me, as he noticed, that I was having troubles with swallowing.   
"Bokuto-San they would notice me." He pulled out his mobile phone. "My coworkers also keep texting me, asking where I am and that I got fired."   
Wait I talked to one of them. What was her name again?   
"You mean Yua?" Akaashi nodded while looking at the bright screen. Suddenly his eyebrows rose. His gaze slowly turned to my direction.   
"Where do you know her from?" I pressed my lips together.   
"Uhm." My brain was trying so hard to find an answer. "Long story."   
After a small sip out of the glass my eyebrows rose. Hold up.   
"Why do you have her number?"   
Yeah Mr.Pretty, now talk. Akaashi made the expression he always did, whenever I said something really dumb. It kinda looked really disappointed. "We are co-workers Bokuto-San."   
My lips pressed together once again. Okay he won. I lend the glass to my mouth slowly. Akaashi was still looking at me. I chugged the water.   
"You know I will always win in those." He said and smiled.   
I scoffed. "Fine."

POV Akaashi

"Bokuto-San, I actually thought of some quality time together." I said and leaned back. Bokuto pulled the parking brake.   
"What do you mean Akaashi? We are spending time together." I shook my head. "I mean us two, alone." Before Bokuto could say something Oikawa's head peeked between us. "No need to be rude, Keiji-Chan."   
Right after, Kuroo's head peeked next to Oikawa's. "At least we stole Lev's keys for you."   
Bokuto beamed with an innocent look. "They wanted to come too."  
"You could walk all the way to this gas station, right Oikaa-Kun?" Kuroo loaded his gun.   
"Periodt." Oikawa said while pulling the robbing mask over his head.

I kicked the glass door open.  
"Everybody on the ground!" Oikawa shouted. The cashier's hands shot up in the air, shaking. He must be new here.   
Oikawa held his gun into his face. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. Unless you don't give me your number."   
I shook my head and waited at the door. Bokuto and Kuroo filled the two bags. This is literally the dumbest thing I've ever done. Robbing snacks. And it's even funnier, that this was the thing that made Bokuto and me meet for the first time. I smiled. Kuroo and Bokuto ran out of the door. After Oikawa jumped out I followed them. As we all got in the car Bokuto floored the gas pedal, causing everyone to fly off their seats.  
"Next time we will leave you at home and bring Iwa-Chan with us!" Oikawa shouted while clasping my seat. We were holding onto our lives. Literally.

We parked the car at a big parking lot. I sat on the hood of the car. The bottle in my hand wasn't even halfway drunken. I only took two sips. Bokuto opened his second one. It looks like I have to drive. They all were befuddled.   
"I bet I can lift you up with one arm." Kuroo said and took his shirt off. By the look of his bare body I froze. It was really cold. Smoke formed as he talked.  
"Come here owl." He said and ducked a little bit, so he could throw Bokuto over his shoulder.   
"I think that's not a good idea." I shouted but of course they weren't listening. With one arm he grabbed Bokuto's legs and straightened himself. Both floundered from left to right. As I expected, Bokuto slipped off Kuroo's shoulder and hit the floor.   
"Ooow." He said and started chuckling.   
Kuroo kneed next to him. "Bro are you okay?" He said tipsy.   
Bokuto's chuckling turned into a loud laugh. He grabbed Kuroo's neck and pulled him down to the floor.   
"Let's take a nap." He said and both laid on the floor without moving. I smiled by the look of the two. Oikawa opened the door and started the engine. He turned the radio on full volume. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I rummaged in my pocket and pulled it out. A message from an unknown number.   
[You can't run from me Keiji. Tomorrow 9 pm under the bridge. Either you show up or I kill you both. Sincerely.]


	31. Chapter 31

POV Akaashi

I opened the door and tip toed to Bokuto. He was sleeping, laying on his back. I sat down next to him and let my eyes wander all over his face. The relaxed look on his face warmed my heart. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He was a heavy sleeper, so I wasn't all too gentle.   
I let my fingers run through his hair. The corner of my mouth lifted. He was so beautiful.   
My hand wandered down to his cheek and I brushed it. Suddenly agitation made my mind drop. I had to go without telling him. I didn't even know what they wanted from me. Maybe I wouldn't be able to return. Back to him.   
Maybe I would be dead in a few hours. Probably.  
I leaned forward once again and laid my lips on his forehead. His scent went all the way up my nose and filled my whole body. For the first time I was scared. Scared to die. I never feared death before, but now it means tearing me apart from Bokuto. Taking him away from me.   
I brushed my lips against his soft skin and kissed him once again. I couldn't get enough. It felt like this was the last time that I could touch him. I pressed my eyes together.   
"I am so sorry Bokuto-San." I whispered. My thumb still brushed against his cheek. I wasn't sure, if it was too early to say this. I wasn't even really sure, if you would say it back to me. But you can't hear me now. So it doesn't matter. It's just like speaking to myself, in my mind.   
"I love you."

I walked down the street. The coldness of the winter made my knees shiver, as I was taking my steps further. How many people are going to show up? What are they going to do? I pulled my hands out of my pockets and rubbed them against each other. The rubbing managed to warm up my palms but my fingertips remained ice-cold.   
There it was, the small bridge, with a river flowing underneath it. I looked from left to right. No cars. Where were they? They would come with at least 30 man. Especially if it's Hai Lee to show up.   
I stepped down the stairs and walked up to the bridge. Still no sign of a single living soul. As I arrived the spot, I stopped.   
"C'mon man it's freezing." I mumbled under my breath and turned my head from left to right. Okay there is no doubt. They are going to kill me. I broke into their file room and killed Ojisan.   
My heart started racing. As long as you are safe Bokuto.   
I knit my eyebrows. As long as you are safe, I would die for you.   
I repeated my words all over, again and again. Suddenly my eyes widened.   
Who is going to assure me to keep him safe and alive after I die? Who would let me know, if he's okay, if I die? I shook my head. There was no guarantee. There was no point to die to keep him safe. The only way I could protect him, is to be with him. I couldn't allow myself to die.  
"Hey!" I jerked by the three letters, that came from my left side. My head turned to the direction. It was Hai Lee. Shoulder long, ash black hair, only a few grey strands.   
I cleared my mind off the thoughts and turned around. He was alone. No one was with him. I could kill him on the spot, but so could he.   
"Keiji Akaashi." He said and smiled. As he neared himself with slow steps, my hand wandered up my waistband.   
"Why aren't you talking Keiji?" I didn't answer.  
"Is it because you dared to stab our backs, just like we don't mean anything to you. And to top that, you killed many of your ex members." Now he was standing right infront of me. Only one meter apart. His smile formed into a grin.   
"How dare you?" Hai Lees dark eyes pinned on my hand, resting near my waistband.   
"Oh no, no! I wouldn't do that." He stepped closer. "It may seem like I am alone, but not really." My hand dropped to my side. I was trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. If I would kill him, they would kill me and get Bokuto afterwards. I was unable to do anything. I felt helpless and weak. There was no way out. Nothing I could do. It was like running along a white corridor, with no end.  
"I am not going to hurt you. Not now." He swallowed once and continued his sentence. "That would be too easy." I clenched my jaw. "But you are going to be followed from now on. Step by step Keiji." Hai Lee laid his hand on my shoulder and clasped my jacket. He stepped next to me, facing the opposite direction. "That's why we got you here. And if it get's boring after a while I will surprise you."   
He let my jacket go and brushed over it with his palm a few times.   
"Click. Boom." He said and walked away. I stared into the void. My body was freezing from the outside but a feeling made my inside boil. Was it anger? Or sadness? I couldn't tell.   
They are going to follow me. Going back to the Haikyuu mansion was too dangerous. They would find out our location.   
My gaze lowered. There was no way I could hide Bokuto from them. Or Kuroo and Oikawa. I was trying so hard to think of something, that I could do. Nothing.


	32. Chapter 32

POV Bokuto

I opened the door to Sugawara's office. He looked up from his computer and opened his mouth to say something but I didn't allow him to speak.   
"Where is Akaashi?" I asked shouting and slammed my hands on his desk. My heart was pounding against my rib cage. Sugawara's eyes enlarged.  
"I don't know Bokuto, we didn't charge him with a mission or else I would've known." I shook my head hysterically.   
"But Sugawara you don't understand, he wouldn't leave without telling me." The door opened and Kuroo walked in. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Sugawara's desk. "Kōtarō stop this." He said while pulling me towards the door. Where was he? He wouldn't just go without letting me know.   
"Bokuto you need to calm down." Kuroo grabbed both of my shoulders and squeezed them tightly. I looked into his hazel eyes. The thin eyebrows narrowed. "Kuroo he doesn't pick up my calls. He would never do that." Kuroo jolted me lightly. "I know! He would never leave you! That's why you don't have to be scared." I nodded quickly. "Yes he wouldn't leave. That's exactly why!"   
Kuroo's eyes widened as he realized what I was talking about. He looked at me. "Get Lev's Keys." He said and let my shoulders go.

Kuroo turned left and stopped infront of Akaashi's house. I jumped out and hammered against the door. "Akaashi! Open up!" I shouted. With every passing second my heart started pounding faster. "Akaashi!" My voice rose. No answer. Kuroo walked up to the door and pushed me to the side. Now he was knocking at the door. "Akaashi are you there?" He shouted and grabbed the door knob. With shaking hands I pulled my phone out. I was trying to give him a call, but as the door opened my eyes shot up. It was him. He looked at Kuroo. I pushed Kuroo away and walked up to Akaashi. He had dark circles under his eyes. Relief but also anger made my body shake. "Why would you do this? I was so scared!" I shouted a little bit too loud into his face. Akaashi's pupils started shaking immediately. My jaw dropped slightly as I realized what I did. Akaashi wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me close to him. He started sobbing. I embraced his body and squeezed him tightly. "I'm so sorry Akaashi." I whispered and closed my eyes.

Kuroo laid his right hand on his chin. "If that's so, they probably saw us walking in here." Akaashi nodded. "I spend all night thinking, but I wasn't able to come to a conclusion. I should've called you. I am so sorry but I believe they also hacked into my mobile phone." Akaashi pulled out his phone. "That's why I blocked your numbers and deleted everything off it." I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked tired and i hated myself for screaming at him. "They threatened me with hurting me or either you guys if it gets boring for them." I shook my head.   
"So he wants to be entertained huh?" I stood up from my seat. "I can take care of that."   
It made me so angry, that they kept Akaashi's mind busy. I knew that Akaashi was a bit of an overthinker, doing this was anything else than healthy. I was about to walk out of the door but Kuroo stopped me. "Alone? Without a strategy? Or Daichi's permission?" He said and shook his head.   
Akaashi stood up. "Since you guys are here I can take a nap. If you would excuse me." He said and walked up to his room. My eyes followed him as he disappeared behind the door. Kuroo slapped my arm and I looked at him. He didn't say a word he was just looking at me. He nodded his head towards Akaashi's direction. I tilted my head. "What?" I asked.   
"Dumbass go after him. He was literally asking for it." My cheeks started glowing.   
"He said I should come too?" Kuroo's palm smacked against his forehead. "No but his eyes said that." 

I opened Akaashi's door. He was sitting on his bed. It really looked like he was waiting for me. I closed the door behind my back and he looked up to me. I forced a smile even though the guilt made my heart hurt.  
"Do you mind, if I join you?" I asked. Akaashi shook his head and I let myself down next to him on his bed. We sat there without talking for a few minutes until my hand wandered to Akaashi's. I crossed my fingers with his and brushed the back of his hand with my thumb. "You look tired, let's rest a little bit." Akaashi crawled under his blanket and waited for me to join. I laid down next to him. The same position when we were sleeping together. His head rested right under my chin, his face facing my chest. He would always clasp my shirt and dig his face into my chest while sleeping.   
"I'm sorry for not letting you know Bokuto-San." He said quietly.   
I shook my head. "It's the only right thing you could do Akaashi." I brushed his hair and pulled his head back lightly, so he would look into my eyes. "Even if you would leave me, I wouldn't have the right to be mad. I was just so scared." I said and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Akaashi closed his eyes. He placed his head into position again. After a while he spoke up again. "Have I told you my mother's name Bokuto-San?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, what's her name?" I asked and brushed my hand up and down Akaashi's back.   
"Airi Akaashi. She was an undercover agent." He said and nestled tighter. "She was so pretty."  
I nodded. "Yeah I can imagine." I said. They are following him step by step now. I don't really know what their plan is but I know that we're in danger too. In order to hurt him they are going to hurt us first. I closed my eyes. How can they be so ruthless? We will not be able to go to the mansion again. I was bad at making plans, we would need our strategist. But do we have the time to think of a strategy now? It would be the best way to act right away. But how? I looked down to Akaashi. His breathing rhythm evened. He was asleep. I will get you out of there. I promise. And if not, I will go with you. "I promise Akaashi." I whispered and rested my chin on top of his head.


	33. Chapter 33

POV Akaashi

I opened my eyes. The first thing that crossed my mind was Hai Yang. With the back of my hands I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock next to me. 3 pm. How did I manage to sleep for so long? As I stood up from my bed I felt the headache picking the side of my head. I wasn't able to escape the pain for the past few weeks. It almost felt like I was getting used to it. I leaned against the wall for a few seconds and closed my eyes. Just like sleeping I also wasn't able to eat well. It felt like someone stabbed a knife right into my skull. With slow steps I headed towards the door and opened it. As I walked into the living room my eyes squinted. Almost everyone sat around the big table. Everyone's gaze pinned on me.  
"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, brushed my hair back and looked into the round. Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kenma, Atsumu and Osamu. I shook my head. "They probably already collected all your informations, by just watching you guys walk in here." Kuroo crossed his arms infront of his chest. "That's not a big deal." He said.   
I furrowed. "What do you mean it's none of a big deal?" I felt my head throb as I got angry. "Now everyone is in danger just because of me!" My hands started shaking. Bokuto got up from his seat and grabbed my wrist. Kuroo looked down without saying anything. With a tight grip around my wrist, I got pulled into the kitchen. Bokuto turned around as the door closed behind my back. He looked angry. "If you dare to blame yourself for something ever again, I am going to get really mad." His golden eyes were glowing, the thick eyebrows trembling. I didn't answer. It doesn't matter, how many times someone tells me, that I don't have a fault in anything. My mind won't leave me alone. Bokuto tucked my hair behind my ear. It has been a while since I cut my hair. They already covered my forehead. Bokuto's eyes softened as they wandered all over my face. His hand wandered down to my cheek. His thumb brushed over my lips. As he leaned in to kiss my lips he stopped right infront of them. "I love you Akaashi." He said and laid his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and let all the things that happened in the past few days just disappear. Just like they didn't even happen. My hands snaked around his neck and found themselves on the back of Bokuto's head. I explored every single inch of his back and inhaled every single gram of his sweet scent. The trembling feeling in my knees got stronger, as I thought of the words he said to me. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I love you too Bokuto-San." I whispered and leaned my head against his chest.  
"You should eat something." Bokuto said. I nodded and felt how my stomach twisted. As Bokuto opened the door to walk back to the living room all I could hear was Atsumu. "Oh if you lovebirds would excuse us, we are planning the biggest mission ever." Bokuto slammed the door behind his back. The voices dammed. "Shut up Atsumu." Bokuto shouted back. I opened the fridge. It was empty and I didn't have a big appetite. But I would need to eat something to gain back strength. I grabbed the orange juice and shook it a few times. Without taking a glass I opened the bottle and took a big sip.

POV Bokuto

"We will have to act right away. Waiting any longer will make everything just more difficult." Osamu said and leaned back and looked at everyone. I nodded he was right. "First we will need to get rid of the people who follow us." Osamu pointed at Kenma. Kenma turned his laptop around, so we could see the display. A green radar screen. As Osamu continued talking a hand embraced mine and I looked to my left. It was Akaashi. He stood next to me and looked at Osamu. I locked my fingers with his and squeezed his hand. "The red dots, are the mobile phones, Kenma could track." I looked at the screen, being able to see 3 red dots all around Akaashi's house. I shook my head. That's fucked up.  
"I was able to track 3 phones. There could be more but the chances are low." Kenma said and rested his elbow on the table. "They have already seen us walking in. Staying here would be too risky. Also they are in position, to cross our roads, if we would try to get away." Kenma tapped the space bar and another picture appeared. A map with the red dots marked. Kenma placed his finger and followed every street, that we could take and it always ended up meeting with one of the red dots. "I assume that they also tracked and hacked Akaashi's phone." Kenma said and looked up at Akaashi. Akaashi nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He threw it over to Kenma and he catchend it with his right hand. After a few second looking at it he nodded. "Yes. I locked everyone's phone just yesterday, as Kuroo told me about yours." Everyone nodded. Kenma looked at Osamu, just like he was passing him over the permission to talk. Osamu nodded and opened his mouth.  
"Daichi bought a new penthouse out of Tokyo. Not to far away, but far enough to hopefully keep our location a secret from Hai Yang." Osamu took a breath and exhaled slowly. "So here is the plan. We all know, that Hai Yang is one of the most dangerous and intelligent mafia organizations out there." Osamu's words got cut off by Iwaizumi. "They piss me off so fucking bad." Osamu nodded. "Right, but they are not as intelligent as we are." Osamu now rested his elbows on the table.  
"A simple plan could be: Hai Yang only has access to Akaashi's mobile phone for now. We could split in two and separate Akaashi's phone and himself so they would be after the wrong group."  
Kuroo rose his hand and spoke up. "But.." Before he could speak any further Osamu finished his sentence. "...they are smart enough to think about this strategy, but not smart enough to know, that we will actually do something really different." Kuroo's hand went down slowly and he smirked. "Fucking genius."

I plugged the small earbud into my ear. Akaashi fixed the collar of his jacket and looked at me. "We will probably be assigned to different cars again." I said. Osamu would always do this, I didn't have a clue why, but I knew that he had a good reason for that. Akaashi took my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "Stay alive Bokuto-San."


	34. Chapter 34

BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!  
I have been making small changes in the last chapter, I would like you all to read it again, in order to understand everything correctly. I apologize, but my brain decided to start working just right now 😗. No big changes though. 

POV Akaashi

I turned around. "Alright." I said. Everyone was listening closely. "I assume that they have been waiting for a big part of us to show up here. They could do anything." I lowered my gaze. Was this the right thing to do? Hai Lee was smart, but his plans have always been primitive and simple, almost plain. "The moment they will get to see us, they are going to attack. We will need Lev and some other members to show up too." Osamu nodded and wrote something down. I waited for him to talk. My gaze wandered over to Bokuto. He was looking at Osamu with big eyes. Bokuto wasn't the brightest bulb out of them all, but he was listening closely. I smiled. Somehow it was amusing to know, that he was probably not even understanding everything. Kuroo would always have to explain him afterwards. Not the brightest bulb, but definitely my brightest star. "We will have our snipers located around the red dots, so they will defeat them before we get into our cars. Doing that, we will gain time and a chance to getaway. Lev will show up with other soldiers for backup and other surprises on the way." Everyone nodded. Osamu continued his words. "Iwaizumi is going to take his car, the other one-"   
"OH! I can drive too!" Atsumu shouted and waved his hand into Osamu's face. The big smile on Atsumu's lips faded as Osamu spoke.   
"I might have been planning on dying soon, but not this soon. Sumu." Atsumu jumped up and grabbed Osamu's shirt. "Shut up dumbass! As if you're better at driving." Kuroo grabbed both's heads and separated them from each other. Osamu brushed over his shirt.   
"We all know that we will not be able to let Kuroo drive, since we need him more as a soldier. So I will take the car." Osamu looked into the round. "Anyone got a problem with that?" No one responded, only Atmusu's hand rising slowly into the air.   
"Alright." Osamu said and looked at me. "How does that sound Akaashi?"   
I nodded furrowing. "Good!" I clamped the weapon into my waistband. "We will need to obliterate Hai Yang. Just shoot everyone down, that you see."

"Are you connected to Tsukishima?" I asked and looked down to Kenma's laptop. He nodded. "Nishinoya and Tanaka are located. They have two of the soldiers in visor. Lev is going to take care of the third one." I nodded.   
"Everybody listen. We will have to take the eastern route. Our sniper are in position. All we have to do is outdistance Hai Yang and get to our new location. For now." Everyone nodded. "Get in position we will wait for a sign from Kenma." I wiped the sweat of my forehead with my sleeve. My whole body was shaking, surprisingly my voice didn't, when I was speaking. I looked at everyone. They have been my family for the past few month. For the first time of my life people cared for me. They even risked their life to save me. I closed my eyes. I would never forgive myself, if someone was getting hurt. Lia crossed my mind. I wouldn't be able to take more than I already have to carry in my heart. Suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder. I opened my eyes. "Stop thinking Akaashi." Bokuto said and looked deep into my soul. My furrowed brows relaxed. Every time I would think, that I could just die, without getting anyone hurt. But when I look into his golden eyes, I remember, that I still have one will to live. It was him. If I die, who would protect him? How would I be sure, that he is okay? I nodded.   
"Okay!" Kenma shouted surprisingly so everyone could hear. "Get in the cars!"   
I looked at Bokuto once again. Please don't let this be the last time for me to look into his eyes. Please. Oikawa kicked the door open and everyone ran towards the cars. I jumped right into Osamu's car and closed the door behind my back. With both hands I rummaged in my pocket and pulled my phone out. I hope our plan is going to be a success. 

POV Bokuto

I looked out of the window. Not a single shot has fallen on us. They would have to follow us, thinking Akaashi is in here. I tapped my earbud. "Kenma. Do you hear me?" I asked and waited a few seconds for him to reply. "No Bokuto you are not allowed to speak to Akaashi." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I wanted to ask if everything is alright over there."   
"Yeah Akaashi is fine if you wanted to know that." I unplugged the earbud and held it right onto my lips.   
"IF YOU DON'T STOP ACTING LIKE A TOTAL BRAT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE HAI LEE DOES!" I shouted and plugged it back in. Oikawa turned around and looked at me with big eyes. Kenma's voice rang through the earbud. "God fucking damn it Bokuto. Yes everything is alright. No shots for now." I nodded. "Okay."   
Oikawa turned back around. "For a second I thought you were talking to yourself." I crossed my arms infront of my chest. I hope I get to choke Hai Lee with my own hands. Akaashi told us to shoot everyone right away. I looked at the gun in my hand. Was I already ready to take someone's life right away? Kuroo laid his hand on my thigh. "Hey owly. Ready to blow out some brains?" He asked and smirked. I nodded and forced a smile. "I can't wait."


	35. Chapter 35

POV Bokuto

I leaned my head against the cold glass of the window. Still no shots. Iwaizumi already slowed down his speed. My mind traveled to another dimension. I couldn't stop thinking about aging with Akaashi. The corner of my mouth lifted as I watched the trees pass by. I would make him coffee and cupcakes everyday. He said that he likes my cupcakes! And I would wake him up with good morning kisses. I closed my eyes. This just has to be over. Soon it will. "IWA-CHAN WATCH OUT!" Oikawa shouted. My eyes shot open and I looked up. Iwaizumi pressed the brake pedal and turned the steering wheel quickly causing the car to drift. As the car stopped a loud explosion happened right next to our car. I covered my ears, as I watched another vehicle fly over our car roof. "What the fuck!" Iwaizumi shouted and reversed. He floored the gas pedal and turned left. "Fuck!" Kuroo shouted and turned around to get a look of the damaged car. "They placed land mines on the road. Luckily another car drover over it first." I leaned back in my seat. With both hands I took the gun and loaded it, while speaking to Kenma. "KENMA!" I shouted.   
"Yes?" He answered.   
"They placed land mines on our road we will have to drive towards the other direction. Be careful!"   
"Alright I will keep an eye on your loacation."   
Suddenly a car drifted right in front of us and blocked the road. Iwaizumi turned left. I clasped on his seat. The car started following us. "Son of a bitch!" Oikawa shouted and peaked his head out of the window. Oikawa's shots fell on the windshield of the car. As it shattered Kuroo leaned his torso out of the window and took aim. I grabbed his legs for support. He pulled the trigger and shot right between the black haired guys eyebrows. The car lost it's control and crashed against a building. "That was clean Kuroo-Chan." Oikawa said balling his fist. Kuroo smirked. "Indeed." I poked Kuroo's arm. "Hey I grabbed your legs so you don't fall out. You could be a scrambled egg by now." Kuroo grabbed the ends of my hair and formed them to spikes. "Good job owl-head."

Iwaizumi took a quick turn right and drove into a parking garage. It was almost empty, only a few cars were standing. Iwaizumi slowed his speed down again. "Alright. I think we got rid of them." The sweat drops were rolling down his temple. Silence filled the whole atmosphere. My ears were able to hear every single sound. Even the fall of a needle would be hear able. My breaths shortened with every second that passed. It almost felt like the silence corded up my throat. Suddenly a noise rang into my ear. A car. No. Multiple ones neared themselves. They crossed our road to trap us in here. „Damn it!" I opened the door and sprinted behind one of the cars. "Iwaizumi! Drive off!" I shouted and pressed my body against the silver car. "Are you insane?" Oikawa screamed out of his window. "I said get out of here! Kuroo try to shoot everyone down while Iwa is driving!" But before Iwaizumi could press the gas pedal Oikawa jumped and rolled out of the car. With fast steps he hid behind the car next to me. "Get back to the car!" I shouted. Oikawa shook his head smiling. Suddenly a shot fell on us. I ducked and looked back to Oikawa. His eyes were glowing. "No." He said and looked up from the car, pulling the trigger a few times in a row. I also got up and shot 2 men down right, into their chests. With a quick turn I let myself back down to the floor. Oikawa bit his lip and pulled the trigger once again. I was breathing heavily. With quick hands I loaded the gun. More shots fell on us and I got up. While pulling the trigger I screamed. The amount of adrenaline that my brain pumped into my veins made me almost loose control. I ran behind a column and rested against it. More people surrounded us. I gasped for air. "Fuck." I said under my breath. My gaze wandered to Oikawa. He looked exhausted. "BOKUTO! OIKAWA! ON THE GROUND!" Someone screamed from a distance. I looked up to see who it was, but Oikawa jumped on me and pulled my head to the ground. The voice was familiar. I was used to hear this person scream. Suddenly a loud explosion made a high-pitched ringing appear in my ears and I closed my eyes. As I opened them back slowly smoke surrounded us. Someone threw a grenade. I coughed and waved the dust and smoke off my face. "Oikawa." I said and rubbed the dirt out of my eyes. "Oikawa." I scanned the ground with my hands to find him. "Bokuto." A weak voice sounded from my right. I opened my eyes as my sight got clearer. My lungs got blocked and my hands started shaking as my brain comprehended the view. For a moment I forgot how to breathe. With shaking legs I got up and walked two steps towards Oikawa. He was laying on the floor. Blood was streaming out out of his chest. I collapsed infront of him. My eyes started burning and I grabbed his head. "Oikawa!" I shouted. Oikawa blinked slowly and opened his mouth. Tears started running down my face and dripped all over his neck. I ripped his shirt open and got it off his body. The bullet was deep. I wasn't able to see it. With shaking hand I crumpled his shirt up and pressed it on his chest. Oikawa's face twisted in pain. There was no point in this, since the bullet was really deep inside. I shook my head. "No. No! Oikawa! Please." I pressed my eyes together. "Please you can't go now. Please stay with me." I opened my eyes. He was getting paler with every drop of blood that he was loosing. Oikawa opened his mouth. "Bokuto." I nodded hysterically. "Yes! Yes! It's me. Please hang on." The tears and snot smeared all over my face as I tried to wipe it away. "I will get you out of here." I said and grabbed his arm. With a little tug I pulled him up. Every muscle in his body already relaxed. He was motionless and heavy. As I tried to get him on my trembling shoulders he slipped back to the ground. "Bokuto." He spoke again. I pulled his arm and tried it once again. "Bokuto... that's pointless." Oikawa coughed a few times. I laid him back to the ground. My hand was resting under his head. "No!" I shouted "I will get you out of here." I said and pulled his arm again. But before I could pull him all the way up my body collapsed. I was shaking from head to toe, not being able to move. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder. My loud crying halled in the building. Why? Why would this happen to me? I looked back to Oikawa. His eyes slowly rolled back and I grabbed his pulse. I wasn't able to feel anything. "Bokuto! Get in!" I looked up to the direction where the voice was coming from. Lev's car stood in front of me. Daichi opened the door and waited for me to jump in. As his eyes met Oikawa they enlarged. "Bokuto get in!" He shouted again. I shook my head. "We.. can't leave him here Daichi!" Every single word got interrupted by a little gasp for air. Daichi shook his head and jumped out of the car. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up from the floor. "There is no sense in losing two soldiers! You have to get in!" He shouted into my face and pulled me towards the car. The sound of other vehicles driving to our direction halled through the place. I looked back once again to Oikawa, before Lev drove off. 

~

Daichi opened the door to the mansion. Everybody shot up from their seat and looked at us. Akaashi ran up to me and embraced his arms around my body. I wasn't able to lift up my arms, so I stood there without moving. Iwaizumi walked up to us as well and looked into the round. He was searching for Oikawa. As he wasn't able to see him a worried smile formed on his face. "Where.. Where is Oikawa?" He asked and looked at me. I wasn't able to hold my tears back they started rolling down my cheeks. Akaashi broke the hug and stepped back a few steps. I wasn't able to answer I was just looking at him. Iwaizumi's brows started to tremble but the smile on his face grew. "You're kidding right?" He said slowly. I looked down. Suddenly both hands clasped around my shoulders. "SAY THAT YOU ARE JOKING!" He screamed into my face. My legs weren't able to hold me any longer. I slipped off Iwaizumi's grip and fell on my knees. Iwaizumi starred at the wall behind me. His hands dropped to his sides. Tears started running down his face. His voice started shaking. "Please say that you are joking." 

***

I apologize..


	36. Chapter 36

POV Akaashi

I flipped the page of my small handbook and continued reading. The silence in my room made me calm and I pushed the glasses back up my nose bridge. The door opened and I looked to my right. Bokuto walked in with slow steps. I told him to take a shower, because I knew that it was one of the things that made him feel better. It took him longer than usual. 3 days has passed and he was still grieving. I opened the blanket for him to get inside. Bokuto placed his body between my legs and hugged my torso. His head was resting on my stomach. The smell of shampoo filled the room. His grey hair was covering his face. I didn't say anything. After flipping the page once again I laid my right hand on his back and stroke it up and down slowly. I looked at with my eyes. It was heartbreaking, to see him not laugh for a really long time. He smiled often, but his energy was missing. After I finished reading the last sentence I placed the book next to me and ran my hands through his soft hair. "You know what Bokuto-San?" I asked. He looked up to me and hummed. I smiled. "Your hair feels so much nicer without the gel. Also it suits you really well." Bokuto's lips formed into a small pout.   
"But I think they look cooler gelled up." I shrugged slightly and brushed his hair off his forehead. "You're cool both ways Bokuto-San." Bokuto placed his head back on my stomach and exhaled loudly. After a long silence only listening to the cars outside he spoke up. "What do you think Iwaizumi is doing?" He asked. I leaned my head back and looked out of the big window. The lights and colors of the city blurred, as my sight unfocused. It was like I was looking at an abstract painting. "I don't know Bokuto-San." I replied and embraced my arms around his body.   
"He is probably really sad." Bokuto said. I looked down to him. "Probably." I said whispering.

POV Bokuto

I looked at the ceiling, eyes wide open. Whenever I tried to close my eyes I saw him. His pale skin and the blood. I pressed my eyes together and tried to shake the picture off my mind. How could I let him die? He tried to save me. He died while saving me. I turned to Akaashi, his back was facing me. "Akaashi?" I whispered. He didn't answer, he was sleeping. I have been waking him up for the past few days. As my hand reached out to him I stopped myself. "Get your shit together Bokuto!" I whispered to myself and smacked both hands against my face. Akaashi has been through way more things in the past few weeks, than I have ever been in my entire life. I couldn't just take his chance to rest whenever I felt like it. As I felt my dry tongue, I noticed, how thirsty I was. With tiny moves I got off the bed and walked out of the room. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it. As I sipped the water noises came from down stairs. I raised my eyebrows and I followed the noises. The more I neared myself, the more I could hear someone punching a punching bag. I opened the door to the gym and peaked my head. It was Iwaizumi. His punching got faster and harder. I watched him for a while and felt how my heart ached. After a strong punch he let his arms down to his sides and looked up to the ceiling. He was breathing heavily. "Hey!" I shouted. Iwaizumi balled his fists infront of his chest and turned around to me, just like he was about to attack me. As his gaze met mine he relaxed. I forced a smile. "Do you mind if I join?" I asked and closed the door behind my back. Iwaizumi smiled weakly and waved me over to him. My steps stopped next to him and I looked at his hands. The bandage around his knuckles were colored red. He was bleeding. Iwaizumi turned back to the punching bag but I grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me. "Fist fight." I said and smirked. Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck by tilting his head from left to right.  
"Alright owl." His eyebrows drew together and a small smile formed on his lips. But his eyes told me, that he was anything else than fine. I was used to see this face on Akaashi. He looked tired. His eyes reflected an empty room. I didn't get to know Iwaizumi that much, but I knew he was a strong person. Physically and emotionally. I balled my fists infront of my face and straightened my back up. With slow steps we started to move around a circle. "I am not going to be gentle." He said   
"That's exactly what I like." I responded and grinned big. Iwa stroke his right fist out and tried to hit me. I dodged and grabbed his arm. With a quick move I twisted his arm behind his back and pressed my other hand on his neck, making him unable to move, but as I felt the sudden punch in my right side I gasped for air and let him go. With both hands I grabbed my ribs, face twisting. "I totally forgot about your other hand." I said and tried to smile the pain of my almost broken rib away. Iwaizumi chuckled and got back to position. "Not bad Bokuto." He said and balled his fists once again. I looked at him. Suddenly his arms relaxed and he looked back into my eyes. His gaze lowered and I walked up to him. He was trying to hide his feelings for the whole time. But I knew that he just needed to cry. He wasn't used to be weak. Iwaizumi wasn't used to cry especially infront of other people. So all he could do was hide his emotions by just being aggressive, also towards the people he loved the most. I laid my hand on his shoulder and felt the way he was shaking. Tears started dripping down on the floor. Iwaizumi leaned his head against my shoulder. After a quiet sob he mumbled something against my shoulder.   
"Sorry Iwaizumi I quite didn't get that." I said with a soft voice. My heart was hurting so bad by the look of his pain.   
"I have loved him more than anything, Bokuto." My eyes started filling with tears. I couldn't help thinking about Akaashi. And it felt wrong. Thinking about myself while this person was standing infront of me, crying and trusting me. How selfish. I closed my eyes. I wasn't able to say anything. "And I didn't have the courage to tell him that. And now I don't even have a chance."


	37. Chapter 37

~4 days have passed~

POV Bokuto

Daichi gathered everyone in the living room. I let myself down on the sofa between Kuroo and Akaashi. My hand rested on Akaashi's knee. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.   
"Bokuto-San." He said quietly. I grinned at him. My hand stroked over his knee lightly.   
Akaashi's most ticklish parts were his sides and knees. He jolted and grabbed my hand quickly. His face blushed in a reddish tone. 

"Okay." Daichi spoke and stood up from his seat. Everyone was looking at him quietly.   
"The rest of the group is still at our old location in Tokyo. We will have them transferred here as soon as possible." Daichi crossed his arms infront of his chest.   
"Since we weren't able to bring our first aider, Saeko and Ennoshita with us, we got a new member. She will take her place next to these two. We don't know what's going to happen in the next days, so we will have to be prepared for anything." Daichi walked to the door and grabbed the handle.  
"Health is a top priority." As he opened the door I stretched myself to get a better look. A black haired girl stood at the doorframe. She had grey, big cat eyes and a mole on the left side, under her lower lip. The thin framed glasses were placed perfectly on her face. She was pretty. Really pretty actually.   
"This is Shimizu Kiyoko. Our third first-aider." She bowed and straightened herself again.   
"Thank you for having me in your organization." She said and looked at Daichi.  
Daichi scratched the back of his head and smiled. "No need to thank me Kiyoko." He replied.   
As I turned my head around, my eyes met Tanaka. His jaw was almost touching the floor. The blue-grey eyes wide open.   
Wow. She really did hit him like a truck. My mind wandered back to the day when I first saw Akaashi. I furrowed. Why didn't I look like that when I saw him for the first time? Out of everyone in this group Akaashi was the prettiest and no one could change my mind. I grabbed Akaashi's knee out of reflex again but it got slapped right away.   
"Damn it Bokuto-San." Akaashi whispered. I was still looking at Tanaka. He tapped Nishinoya's shoulder. Both of them were looking at her with big sparkling eyes.  
"Hey Noya." Tanaka whispered, but I was able to hear them.   
"Yes Ryu?"  
"Can you shoot a bullet right into my skull so she will give me CPR?"   
"You would be dead."   
Both of them still didn't take their eyes off her. I grinned big and poked Kuroo's arm with my elbow. As he turned his head to me I pointed at the two.  
"I have an idea." Nishinoya said and got up. Without any hesitation he took a big swing with his right foot and kicked Tanaka's stomach. Tanaka groaned and gasped for air.   
"HEY! PRETTY FIRST AIDER WE NEED HELP!" He shouted. Tanaka started laughing.   
"He's not okay and I think I broke my foot while kicking him."   
A loud snort out of laughter escaped Kuroo's mouth and I followed. By the attempt to catch for air I crossed my arms infront of my stomach.  
"Tanaka! Nishinoya!" Daichi shouted, his head was almost smoking out of anger.   
Poor girl. They will definitely scare her away.   
I looked at Akaashi, he was smiling softly. 

~

POV Akaashi

Atsumu pointed his chopsticks at Bokuto.   
"Bet I can fit more noodles in my mouth than you." Bokuto scoffed and Kuroo spoke for him. "No fucking way. Bokuto is a beast!"   
Bokuto crossed his arms infront of his chest and I looked at him bewildered.   
Stuffing noodles in your mouth? As if that's something he has to be proud of.   
Kuroo spoke further. "He's a literal whale!"   
Bokuto gasped appalled and turned his head to his best friend. "Kuroo!"   
Kuroo laughed and patted Bokuto's back. I shook my head smiling and got off my chair.   
"I am going upstairs, Bokuto." I said and turned around.   
"I'm coming!" He shouted after me.

I pulled Bokuto's loose shirt over my head and sat down on the bed. Suddenly the door opened and Bokuto walked inside.   
"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked and tilted a bit. Bokuto nodded hysterically and grinned big.   
"Yeth I did!" He said through his clenched teeth. I smiled and laid down on my back. Bokuto hopped and sat right next to me. His golden eyes wandered over my upper body.   
"Is that my shirt?" He asked and smiled.   
I nodded. "Got a problem with that?"  
Bokuto shook his head.   
"Sometimes I wish that I could also wear your shirts, but I am just too big. A whale." He placed his right hand on the bed to my left side and leaned in.   
As he neared himself his scent went up my nose and I felt safe again. Bokuto laid his lips on my neck and I shivered as his warm breath brushed over my bare skin. A tickling feeling went down my spine and I arched a little.   
Bokuto spread kisses all over my neck, his other hand snaked under my head, fingers digging into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. My whole body was heating and I felt how small sweat drops started to form on my forehead. Bokuto removed his lips and looked deep into my eyes.   
I wasn't able to describe the feeling, that I got when I was looking at him. He was my safe place. My everything. The only thing that I could lean onto.  
„Akaashi." He said quietly. The dimmed light framed the beautiful features of his face.   
"I love you." He said and closed his eyes. "I love you more than anything and I am so glad, that I can tell you this."   
My brows drew together lightly and I looked at him. Why did he sound so sad?   
"Akaashi I love you. And I will tell you this every single day. Until you get sick and tired of it." I grabbed his face with both hands.   
"Bokuto-San." I whispered. He opened his eyes. "I love you too."   
A warm smile covered his face and I could see his eyes watering.   
„And don't ever call yourself whale again." I said quietly.


	38. Chapter 38

POV Bokuto

I leaned against the wall and listened closely to the foreign voice.   
"They have changed their location." I closed my eyes to capture every single letter with my ears. The voice continued talking. "He's a big hazard for us." Another voice spoke.   
"Yes. He actually would have the strength to kill us all, but something is stopping him." My eyebrows drew together. Something is stopping him?   
"It has to be that one guy." I opened my eyes. Are they talking about me? As footsteps neared themselves Kuroo looked to his right quickly. Suddenly he grabbed my head and pulled me away. "Someone is coming." He whispered and we ran out of the hotel building. 

~

Kuroo's hands were moving from left to right as he was talking.   
"They already know that we are located in Fujikawaguchiko. But they don't have a clue where we could be."   
Sugawara nodded. He stood up and leaned against the table, the way he always did, when he had something important to say.   
"This location might not last much. We all will have to carry our equipment and weapons with us at daylight. While sleeping they should be near by, so we can react right away if something happens." Everyone nodded. Sugawara straightened his back and turned around.   
"No one leaves the mansion. May Bokuto follow me to office." He said and walked out of the door.   
My head turned to Akaashi. He was looking at his lap, just like he was thinking about something. Without saying anything I got off my chair and walked after Sugawara. As the door to his office closed I sat down on the chair infront of him. Sugawara smiled at me. The mole on his cheekbone moved up as his cheeks puffed a little.   
"Do you want something to drink Bokuto?" He asked and reached out to the small fridge. I nodded. Sugawara pulled out a red wine bottle and two wine glasses. After pouring the wine he spoke.   
"I know it might be hard for you to talk but I need more informations on our soldier's death."   
I took a sip and pinned my eyes on the wooden table. He didn't say his name.   
Uttering his name and the word 'death' in one sentence just felt wrong. It seemed like he wasn't gone completely. Just really far away.   
I was glad to talk to Sugawara about this. His appearance and the way he talked to his people was just comforting in every way. I opened my mouth to talk, it was hard but I told him everything, my eyes had to witness. 

Kuroo let himself down on the coach next to me. I waggled my hips from left to right.   
"God dang it!" I whispered and grabbed my waistband.   
"Do you have ants in your pants or sumn?" Kuroo looked up from his phone. I shook my head.   
"No this gun is just..." Suddenly my eyes widened. Ants. Pants. I looked at Kuroo.   
"Bro that rhymed." Kuroo placed his right hand on his chest and smirked.   
"As we all know I am a lyrical god."   
I nodded and pulled the gun out of my pants.   
"What about... guns in my-" I laid my index finger on my chin and hummed.   
"Buns." A voice said quietly from my right. I turned my head to Akaashi. He was looking at me through his glasses.   
"You mean buns like buttocks?" I asked and the corner of my mouth lifted as he nodded.   
"Yeah." He answered blunt. The grin on my face grew.   
"It is happening ladies and gentlemen." Kuroo framed his palms around his mouth.   
"We officially broke Akaashi's humor. THE sane and serious Keiji Akaashi's humor."   
I laughed and looked at Akaashi. He was laughing too. My heart wrapped up with a warm blanket out of serotonin, as I saw his eyes squint while laughing. It was rare to see and he felt comfortable enough, to show this to the members other than me.   
Kuroo poked my arm. "What do you think the drink at the hotel was, that they offered us."   
I shrugged slightly. "I don't know man. All I know is, that it tasted great. I think it was pomegranate." Kuroo's sight wandered over my shoulder to Akaashi's. His eyebrows drew together, causing a fold in between them.   
"What?" He asked.   
I looked at Akaashi and nearly gasped by the look of his serious and pale face.   
"You drank what?" He asked.   
"A waiter offered us some drinks at the entrance of the hotel where we spied on Hai Yang." With his thumb and index finger Kuroo showed the size of the cups. "It was something red and tasted like berries or pomegranate."   
Akaashi got up from his seat and ran his hands through his hair furiously. I got up as well and walked up to him. His eyes where wide open.   
"Shit." He said under his breath. "Shit. Shit!"   
I grabbed both of his shoulders and turned him around. He was looking into my eyes.   
"What's the fucking matter?" I asked. The way his pupils were shaking alarmed me, that something was wrong. Really wrong. Akaashi shook himself off my grip and walked to the window. He looked down.   
"Bokuto-San." He said quietly. "They are coming."   
I widened my eyes. They are coming?  
"They have one micro-gps mixed in every drink. It was them. They knew that someone would show up to spy on them."   
I breathed heavily. How? How could they know? Akaashi's lower lip started trembling. Before he could speak Kuroo shouted through the whole apartment.   
"Everyone get ready! We are setting out!"  
The noises in the apartment rose but I was just looking at Akaashi.   
I have a gps in my stomach. How am I supposed to get it out?   
Akaashi's eyes filled with tears. Why was he so scared?   
If we will set out they are constantly going to follow me and Kuroo through the gps. It would take about 5 hours for us to shit it out or we would have to throw up. The guarantee for the chip to come out was low. Suddenly I realized why Akaashi was looking at me like that. It was impossible for me to escape Hai Yang for now. We would have to stay separated again. Or else both of us would die.   
"There is no point in loosing two soldiers." Daichi's words repeated in my head. I grabbed Akaashi's hand and ran to the conference hall.

***

Thank you so for 5k. Ily all :c

Edit: Bokuto and Kuroo did not go to Hai Yang's base and drink the drink there. Hai Yang was staying at a hotel nearby in Fujikawaguchiko (a town near Tokyo) to find Haikyuu's new location. The drinks were offered at the hotel entrance by a waiter. They already knew that haikyuu's hacker (Kenma) would hack into their location and mobiles/messages to find out what they were doing. Hai Yang has been giving out the place where they were, but they didn't talk any further about what they were planning on doing. In that way, they knew someone would have to spy on them and they replaced the waiter at the entrance with a Hai Yang soldier and offered everyone who walked in a drink. Out of them all there had to be at least one Haikyuu soldier. 

I just wanted to clarify this. Yeah Bokuto and Kuroo are sharing one braincell when they are together, but let's not forget, that Kuroo is actually a thinking man.   
Bokuto: no think.


	39. Chapter 39

POV Akaashi

"Iwaizumi, Lev, Osamu and Sugawara are driving!" Daichi shouted and put the bulletproof vest on. I looked to my right.   
"Sugawara can drive?" Atsumu asked amazed.   
The grey haired capo smiled big. „Of course, before becoming a capo, I was the best driver out of the organization."   
Daichi raised his index finger and read out to which car we were assigned to. My knees were trembling. Bokuto and Kuroo were in the same car, Sugawara was driving. They would attract Hai Yang somewhere, so we could surround them and attack. The first year soldiers would be transferred somewhere safe. This time it was serious. I raised my hand. Daichi looked at me and nodded once.   
"Can I be assigned to Sugawara's car too?" I asked. My hands balled into fists.  
"We will need you as a backup while attacking Keiji. Also the chances by dying in Sugawara's car are higher. Not high but still higher than usual."   
Both of my hands slammed on the table.   
"That's exactly why! I will take care of them." My voice rose unintentionally. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful, I just needed to protect him.   
Daichi's eyebrows drew together. Not because he was mad. He looked worried himself.   
"We all have a good friend in danger Keiji." He said and his voice softened. "But sometimes life will surprise us with the things, we like the least."   
My gaze lowered. I didn't have the right to mess the whole plan up and put more lives in danger. He was right.   
Life sucked so much it already was a pain in the ass. Were we blessed to live or was this all just a filthy lie, that could end any day?   
"This mission: Elimate Hai Yang. Else we won't be able to rest a single day."

"Bokuto-San." I said and grabbed his face with both shaking hands. He looked into my eyes.   
It felt like it was the last time, that I could touch him. The last time, that I was able to look into his honey eyes.   
The bushy eyebrows relaxed as he exhaled. Everyone was getting in position. They all could see us.   
I would regret everything that I wouldn't do, just right now. My right hand snaked behind his neck and I pulled his face down to me and laid my lips on his. Bokuto placed his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer.   
My eyes closed and I let the whole world disappear one more time.   
The feeling of his soft lips against mine, made the day at the rooftop appear in my head. Everything seemed alright back then. I truly believed in being happy and alive. Being with Bokuto for the rest of my life.   
Bokuto's hand clasped my shirt tightly and I felt a teardrop wetting my right cheek.   
I broke the kiss and looked at him. He was crying. The tears were running down his face. Bokuto leaned his head against my forehead, the drops got soaked in the fabric on my chest.   
"I love you so much Akaashi." He whispered. I inhaled his scent one more time. I was trying to speak but my throat got corded up. The knot in my chest tightened.   
"I love you Akaashi. You're my world." He said once again. I opened my mouth to say it back, but someone laid his hand on Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto looked up, it was Sugawara. He wasn't looking at us. "We need to go." He said quietly and let his hand slowly slip off Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto looked into my eyes one more time and turned around. I watched him walk out of the door. As he disappeared my stomach twisted and I started shaking slightly.   
"I love you too, Bokuto-San." I said under my breath, not being able to take my eyes off the door, Bokuto just walked out of. 

POV Bokuto

Sugawara tapped his ear bud. "Were you able to track them Kenma?" He asked.   
We weren't able to hear him. Sugawara hummed with gaps in between them.   
I got teared away from my thoughts, as Kuroo kicked my leg with his foot. Only us three were in the car. "Hey owl." He said and smiled. "Hmm?" I hummed without energy. Kuroo grabbed my shirt and shook me a few times. I opened my eyes. He was looking at me furiously.   
"What the fuck is up with that attitude?" He shouted at me. His bed hair covered half of his face.   
"We are the warrant soldiers of the group. Nothing is going to happen." Kuroo pushed me back to my seat a little to hard.   
My jaw was dropped open, I was just looking at him. "We would always get so excited to go on missions. We would beg Daichi for more each time. The adrenaline we got, when our live was in danger." Kuroo leaned back into his seat and looked straight ahead.   
"You would laugh while Saeko was pulling a bullet out of your arm."   
Silence filled the car. After a few seconds Kuroo spoke again.   
"I know you are not fearing your own life. I know that someone else is on your mind Bokuto. But nothing happened yet. Everything could be fine. Only if you would try."   
I still didn't take my eyes off Kuroo. He turned his head to me and smiled.   
"We will rock this owly."


	40. Chapter 40

POV Bokuto

Sugawara slowed down his speed.   
"Shh." He hushed.   
I straightened myself and looked around. Nothing was happening. Sugawara stopped his car fully. His hand still was resting on the gear stick. The tension in these situations would always tighten the air. Sweat pearls started forming on my forehead. I turned my head to Kuroo. He also was sitting upright, ears straightened, just like a curious cat. Suddenly Sugawara floored the gas pedal.   
The speed of the car pushed me into my seat. He was taking quick turns, heading towards the bridge that crossed the big Kawaguchi lake, but out of a sudden a silver car drifted infront of us, only a few meters too far away. Sugawara evaded the car and got on the bridge. I turned around and watched the car following us.   
Danm it. They also got a really good driver. How was he able to get back on road, after drifting this far. The few cars infront of us drove to the side to open the road, causing a few one to crash into each other. Sugawara slowed down his speed, allowing the silver car to come really close.  
"Sugawara!" I shouted and loaded the gun quickly. My heart nearly stopped. He steered the car to the right and hit the brake pedal. The silver car appeared right next to me. They now were driving side by side. Sugawara's window was down, the brunette front passenger had full aim on him.   
But before he could shoot, Sugawara removed his left hand from the steering wheel and pulled his gun out. He was looking straight on the road, only his eyes peeked to the side. He pulled the trigger 2 times in a row and shoot both soldier's in the car right in their head.   
The car lost it's control and crashed against the following one behind us.   
My eyes widened. I looked at Kuroo. He was looking at Sugawara with big eyes too. He didn't even need our help to shoot. He did both by himself.   
"Sugawara so badass." I said under my breath. There truly was a reason for him to be the capo.   
"Alright Kuroo-Kun that one's for you." Sugawara shouted and steered the wheel fully to his left. I clasped onto his seat, to make sure, that I wasn't flying out of the window.   
We drifted towards the other direction. As the Hai Yang soldier appeared next to Kuroo's window he shot them down. I peeked my head next to Sugawara's.   
"I want one too!" I shouted into his ear. "I want to do that too!"   
I got in position. My whole body flexed, as I took resistance against the speed of the car.   
"Alright owl." Sugawara said smiling.

POV Akaashi

I leaned back as another shot fell in the distance. The range did start already.   
"Yes?" Iwaizumi asked and pressed the earbud into his ear. After listening for a while he spoke up again. "Alright guys." He spoke. "Kenma discovered an abandoned company building with an underground parking garage. We will have to arrive before Sugawara."   
I turned around and looked at Atsumu, Nishinoya and Tanaka.   
"Did you get that?" I asked. Nishinoya balled his fists.   
"Ain't gotten it any better." His eyes were almost flaming up. I turned around to Iwaizumi, as he started talking.   
"I will kill every single bastard." He said quietly. An empty smile formed on his face. "I will never forgive them." 

I got out of the car.   
"We don't have much time." I said and got infront of everyone.   
"Tanaka you will get on the roof top of the building. Everyone outside the building trying to enter, is going to get shot down, alright?" He nodded. My finger wandered to Nishinoya.   
"Get on the 7th floor inside the building. You already know what you have to do."   
Iwaizumi opened the trunk. Everyone got their equipment out.   
"Atsumu, Iwaizumi and I are going to take care of them on the first floor." My eyebrows drew together. "Stay alive and kill everyone that crosses your way." I clenched my jaw by the thought of Hai Lee. I will gladly take care of him by myself.


	41. Chapter 41

POV Bokuto

Sugawara drove right into the underground garage without slowing down. The car flew over the barrier and hit back to the floor really hard. He drifted right infront of the door to the elevators. As soon as his car stopped we jumped out. Three cars gathered infront of us. Kuroo peeked his head and shot a few times.   
"You two get to the elevator!" Sugawara shouted.   
I shook my head. "I won't leave you here Sugawara!" He grabbed my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. "I will come after you!"   
My eyebrows drew together. "No. I will stay with you or you come with me." Sugawara closed his eyes. "Fine."   
As he exhaled he turned his head to Kuroo. In that moment I shot 2 people. "Go call the elevator." Kuroo nodded and ran towards the door. The shots fell on Sugawara's car and I pressed my body against it. This time I won't let it happen again. Sugawara grabbed my arm. "On three we will run to the elevator."   
I nodded. He started counting. "One." With two Guns in each hand he pulled the trigger few times. "Two... Three!"   
I opened the door quickly and waited for Sugawara. He walked two steps backwards and shot at the same time. We both ran towards Kuroo who held the door open.   
"Faster!" He shouted.   
Right after my body entered the elevator, Kuroo held his gun up right next to my head and shot.   
The loud noise penetrated my ear and a painful pitch made my face twist. I grabbed my ear and clenched my teeth. Sugawara tapped the button to close the elevator door while Kuroo was still shooting. As it closed Kuroo turned around to me.   
"Fuck owl, I'm sorry." He said and got on the floor next to me. He clasped my hand and pulled it away from my ear. As I opened my eyes blood was running down my fingers. Kuroo's eyes widened.   
"Fuck." He said. His voice was blurry, I wasn't able to hear him clearly. "Fuck I didn't mean to."   
I shook my head and wiped the blood off my ear with my shirt. I might just become deaf on my right ear. The beeping still didn't fade, causing a really bad headache to come it's way.  
I forced a smile. "Thanks for having my back." I said and grabbed his shoulder.   
Kuroo's worried face faded slowly and he smiled. "That's what I was talking about."   
The elevator stopped at the 5th floor.   
"Nishinoya is supporting us from the 7th floor. The other members are spread all over the building." Sugawara brushed his hair back with both hands. "We got this." He smiled. "I haven't been this alive since a long time." 

We decided to split up and communicate over the earbuds. Kenma connected every members earbuds within the groups. The other ones weren't able to hear us.   
I leaned my back against the cold wall tiles and took a deep breath. It was quite again. No shots. The gun In my hand was almost slipping off because of the sweat in my palms.   
I needed to get to Akaashi. Where was he?   
I glanced behind the wall slowly. Suddenly my eyes met dark ones. It was a middle aged woman. She also leaned against the wall, not even 3 meters away from me. My eyes widened and I pointed the gun at her quickly. She did the same.   
"Gun down!" I shouted. My breaths got heavier.   
She put her hands up. "Don't shoot." She said with a calm voice.   
"I said put your gun down." I clenched, causing my teeth to scrunch. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. The corner of her mouth lifted, but the halfway dropped lids remained the same. Suddenly my eyes widened.   
The more I was looking at her, the more I realized why she was looking so familiar.   
Before I could say another word she aimed the gun at someone behind my back and pulled the trigger. I turned around and my eyes met a Hai Yang soldier laying on the floor. My hands wandered down. The eyes, the nose and the smile.   
"Where is Keiji?" She asked.   
My jaw was still dropped open I was trying to say something but nothing would come out. I thought she was dead. Akaashi told me that his mother died. After swallowing the big clump in my throat I managed to speak. Suddenly anger filled me.   
"Where have you been all time along?" I asked and furrowed. Her eyebrows relaxed.  
"He thought you left him as a child." The rage made my head throb and a painful stitch went from my right ear up to my temples.   
"He needed you! You could get him out of there. But you didn't!" I shouted.   
She shook her head causing the black long hair to move from left to right.   
"I did everything that I could do." She said quietly. The regret and guilt in her voice was louder than ever.   
"You didn't!" I shouted. Before she could say anything I loaded the gun.   
"He doesn't need you." I said quietly and turned around. 

POV Akaashi

I separated myself from Iwa and Atsumu. I knew that he was here. Hai Lee would show up to kill me with his own hands. I knew the way his brain worked.   
I glimpsed behind the wall and took aim on three HY soldiers. I pulled the trigger and shot one down. The other two soldiers turned around and let bullets rain in my direction. I hid behind the wall again. With a quick move I risked another glance. They got on the elevator. The door closed slowly.   
"Shit!" I said and ran towards the stairwell.


	42. Chapter 42

POV Akaashi

I sprinted the stairs up. My feet didn't stop. I will kill you. For everything that you have done to me. My mother. Lia and Oikawa. The blood shot up into my head and I felt how my body filled with heat and anger. I stopped next to a heavy metal door. My chest rose and relaxed with a rapid speed and I felt how my heart was throbbing against my throat. My body pushed the door open and I held my gun close to my face. No one. With a sharp move I ducked and leaned against the wall. My legs were shaking after running too fast. Suddenly a shot fell on the wall right next to me. I pushed the heavy metal door back open, to get to the stairwell, but I got surprised by a blonde guy. I gasped, as he kicked the gun out of my hand. It slided all the way through the big hall. As he drew his right arm out to hit me, I ducked and grabbed his head with both hands quickly. With all the strength that was left in my arms I pushed his head down and lifted my knee. His head crashed against my leg and I clenched out of pain.   
“Fuck." I groaned. The blonde tumbled a few steps back but he straightened himself right away. With the back of his hand he wiped the blood away, that was running out of his nose.   
“You miserable mutt." He mumbled and took a big swing with his right leg. With both hands I clasped onto it and tightened my grip. As my eyes looked back up to him, my face got hit by his fist. He pulled his leg back to the ground causing me to fall on my knees. With both hands he pushed my head down. The pain numbed my whole face and I clenched my teeth. Come on Akaashi. I said to myself. My body was like giving up. There was no energy left.   
I closed my eyes but they shot open again, as I saw the image in my head. Bokuto. Where was he? All the time I was only thinking about Hai Lee. Where was Bokuto? Did something happen to him? I wrapped my arms around his legs and pushed my fists into the back of his knees, causing his legs to bend. He lost balance and I pushed his whole weight to the side. He fell to the floor, laying on his stomach. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. With my free fist I punched into his face. Multiple times. While punching I shouted. Every time my knuckles hit the bones of his face, a stinging pain went up my whole arm. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door.   
“Go to hell." I said and crushed the heavy metal door against his head multiple times. I looked at the motionless body underneath me. My eyes closed and I inhaled. I am a horrible person.   
Bokuto would never do something like that. He wouldn't even shoot a bullet right into someone's skull. And here I am, killing this man with my bare hands. I got up. Do I even deserve him?

POV Bokuto

"There are no more HY soldiers crossing my way." Kuroo's voice spoke through the ear bud.   
"Same though." I answered. "Sugawara are you okay?" I asked and took slow steps forward.  
"Yes. I just got injured a little. Kiyoko is taking care of me." He said. My mind wandered back to Akaashi's mother. What was she doing here? There was no way, for her to hide this well for so many years. The fact, that she knew, that Akaashi was with us showed, that she was following him step by step. Why didn't she help him out of there? Did she have a good reason? My heart filled with guilt, as I realized, that I didn't listen to, what she wanted to tell me. If Akaashi didn't mean anything to her, she wouldn't keep watching him over all these years. One foot after another. Slowly and carefully. It seemed like most of the HY soldiers where already dead. But where was he? I didn't even walk pass him once. My heart started beating faster. Nothing happened to him right? I would be able to run into his arms after all of this was over. Right?  
I waved my mind clear as footsteps clanged through the hallway. I held my gun up and rotated once. As the foot steps neared themselves from behind I turned around. My eyelids relaxed as I saw him at the end of the corridor. His black hair was a mess. The dark blue eyes looked tired. My eyes started burning and I let my gun down.   
“Akaashi." I said under my breath. He was alright. We made it. He was standing infront of me. He was real. My heart started pounding really fast and my knees felt mushy. I took slow steps forward.  
Akaashi smiled, causing his cheeks to puff up a little. My steps fastened. He opened his arms and ran towards me. I needed him in my arms right now. Every second passing felt like a waste of time. Only a few meters.   
“Akaashi!" I shouted and smiled big. He was real. It was him. Only three steps left.   
Suddenly a gun shot echoed through the whole building. Akaashi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. My heart skipped a beat and everything froze. The world. Akaashi. Myself. He lost balance and fell into my arms. I caught him and wrapped my arms around him. My brain stuttered, almost shutting down. Everything moved way slower than it usually did. It felt like every single strand of air was squeezed out of my lungs. I wasn't able to breathe. Another shot fell and made me flounder one step back. I raised my hand quickly and took aim on the person. As I pulled the trigger the bullet shot right between his eyebrows. He collapsed on the floor without any hesitation. My shaking hand wandered to my side.   
“A..Akaashi." I stuttered and laid my hand on his back. As I felt my hand getting wet I clasped his shirt. My eyes were still wide open, I didn't dare to blink. Akaashi's body was laying heavily on me. I let us down on our knees slowly and placed my hand behind his head. With a small push I got him off my shoulder. I looked at him. His body relaxed. "Akaashi." I said. My jaw was trembling, making me unable to talk. Akaashi blinked once. Tears started running down to the sides of his head. He was still alive.   
"Please. I'm sorry." My sight got blurry and tears started dripping on his shirt. "Akaashi please talk to me." I pulled his head close to me and dug my head into his neck. The smell of lemongrass and sweat filled my lungs. I laid my lips on his face. The taste of his salty tears brushed over my tongue everytime I licked over my lips. I wrapped my arms around his torso, his head was hanging down.  
"A-AKAASHI PLEASE!" I shouted. Akaashi's grip around my shirt loosened slowly. I took his head into my shaking hand again and looked at him. His arm dropped to his side and the blue eyes rolled back. No. No. As I opened my mouth a loud cry halled though the building. I gasped for air. The thick layer of tears dripped all over Akaashi's Face. I placed him to the ground carefully, trying not to hurt him. My whole body was shaking. I grabbed his face. The blood smeared all over his cheek.   
"Akaashi. You're not gone right? Please... don't leave... me." My teeth rattled as I was looking at him. Everything around me turned into a blur. The pain in my heart rumbled inside me, causing my whole body to tremble. I grabbed Akaashi's neck and pulled him again back to me. His arms were hanging to his sides. I hugged him tightly. The screaming and sobbing got interrupted by the need to catch for air. I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. My eyes closed and I swayed back and forth. After the screaming calmed, I felt how my throat was burning. No this can't be real. This is not real.   
"Don't leave me Akaashi."


	43. Chapter 43

I laid my head on his chest and listened closely. No motion. No heartbeat. Suddenly the same ugly and loud crying started again. It was the most painful crying, feeling like hundreds of knives being stabbed into my chest.   
"Hey owl." A voice spoke up shaking behind my back. It was Kuroo but I didn't look at him.   
"O-owly." He tried to speak but got interrupted by a sob right away.   
I clasped onto Akaashi's body and took his hand in mine. It was cold. Ice-cold. Kuroo grabbed underneath my arms and tried to pick me up the floor.   
"The police is coming." He said quietly. After another strong tug he managed to open my arms, causing Akaashi to slip off my lap.   
"No!" I screamed and tried to grab after him but Kuroo was pulling me back. Akaashi's head hit the floor and I gasped.   
"No! You're hurting him!" I shouted and tried to shake myself off Kuroo's grip, but my legs and arms were weaker than ever. "Bokuto.."   
"NO!" I cut his word. "It is cold he is going to get cold." A deep and loud sob made my chest hurt. "He... is going to get cold!" I shouted. Kuroo let my arms go and turned me with both hands around. "BOKUTO!" He shouted into my face. I flinched by his loud noise and widened my eyes.  
"He can't get cold! He's not...he-" Kuroo's lower lip started trembling as he talked.  
"He's dead... Bokuto." Tears started running down his face and he clasped my shirt. "He can't get cold!"  
I shook my head furiously and pushed Kuroo away from me. He trembled back and fell to the ground. I ducked down to him and grabbed his shirt.   
"HE IS NOT DEAD!" I shouted and jolted him with a tight grip. Kuroo's pupils were shaking.   
"AKAASHI IS NOT DEAD!" Suddenly I collapsed on my knees and buried my face into his chest. The crying hindered me from speaking. He wasn't dead. He was just sleeping. Kuroo wrapped his arms around me and my body relaxed. The shivering feeling made me quake from head to toe.   
"I'm sorry Bokuto." Kuroo whispered and hugged me tightly. 

~2 days have passed~

I opened the door to the small cafe, making a small bell ring above my head. My eyes wandered through the whole shop to find her. There she was, black long hair. I walked up to her. As her eyes met mine she smiled. I gave no reaction.   
"Good to see you Bokuto." She said and took the coffee mug in her hand. A waitress appeared next to me.   
"What can I get for you sir?" She asked and lifted the small notebook and pen, to write something down.  
I shook my head without looking at her. "Thank you." I said quietly. As I looked into her eyes my heart started to ache. She had the same eyes.   
"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked and rested her elbows on the table. I couldn't tell, if she was sad about Akaashi. She seemed so normal.   
I nodded but before I could say something she spoke up again.   
"Keiji was my son, my only child." As I heard his name tears started collecting in my eyes. The way she used 'was' made everything worse.  
"My own father tried to force me into Hai Yang. As I turned his offer down he killed my husband and took Keiji away from me." She stopped and took a deep breath.  
"He was only 13 month old." My eyes softened and I felt instant regret and guilt building up in my chest. She spoke further.   
"As Keiji was about 19 years old, my father found out about the secret association, that I have joined. I was trying everything to take Keiji away from him. But I was weak. I wasn't strong enough. Our organization was small." She moved the mug from her left hand to the right. Her eyes pinned on the table. It was getting harder for her to speak.  
"I need a minute." She said and lowered her head. I nodded silently and looked down as well. After a solid minute she spoke again.   
"My father instigated Keiji and the other soldier's to attack our organization." My eyebrows drew together. How disgusting can a human be? How heartless and ruthless?   
"I was about to get killed by my own son, but I managed to escape. Since that day Bokuto..." She said and looked up to me. A weak smile was lifting the corner of her mouth.   
"...I didn't stop following Keiji. He didn't need my help. But I wanted to make sure that he was okay." With her thumb she wiped a tear away.   
"And I am so glad, that you took care of my son. That you gave him everything, that I couldn't." I closed my eyes.  
"Thank you Bokuto."

~

I opened the door to our room and let myself down on the bed. Everything reminded me of him. The emptiness in my heart weighted a hundred tons. The pain still teared my chest open. I walked to his wardrobe and open it slowly. My hand reached to the black hoodie, that he was wearing often. As I pulled it out a folded piece of paper fell to the ground. I picked it up slowly and opened it. It was Akaashi's handwriting. Tears shot into my eyes immediately. I let myself down on the floor infront of his wardrobe and dug my nose into his clothing. His scent went up my nose and made me shiver. It felt like he was still with me. Just like he was sitting right behind me, hugging me. I felt his warmth. It was him. I knew that he was with me just right now. I inhaled his scent once again and looked at the letter.

['Bokuto-San,

I really don't know how to start this letter and I am not even sure why I am writing this. Actually, it's because I am such a wimp, struggling to express his feelings. So... It might seem weird but I somehow have to get it off my chest. You're sleeping right behind me, haha such a heavy sleeper.  
You are actually the first person, that I shared a bed with. And after all these years it was the best thing that could happen to me. Cuddles are nice, that's what I've learned.   
Actually.. there are a lot of things, that I experienced after meeting you. You taught me how this miserable and filthy world was so much more than it seemed. Maybe this world is still filthy, but you make it seem so much better. If there is still one thing keeping me alive Bokuto-San, it's you. It's kinda like you're my new world. The day you took me to the rooftop on my birthday. I still can't stop thinking about it. Every simple thing is just so much better with you. I truly believe in so much more to happen. Good things, of course. Even in the most hopeless situations, there is still one light that keeps my hopes up. One light, two bright yellow eyes.']  
My sight blurred, I wasn't able to read any further. As the tears dropped on the paper the ink smudged. Little and silent sobs escaped my mouth.  
['No one ever looked into my eyes, the way yours do Bokuto-San. I could sit here all day and write about you and what kind of a beautiful human being you are. But one day I promise, that I will tell you all of this by myself. I will probably get really embarrassed haha, but still it's worth it. Afterwards, I will be able to laugh at this letter. I am actually not even really planning on giving it to you though.  
All I wanted to say was: Bokuto-San, you are truly the best thing, that this universe has gifted to me. Thank you so much for showing me that this world was still worth a try. Thank you for making me laugh and tell me, that it's okay to show how I feel. Thank you for listening to me and teaching me what love is. What cuddles, kisses and holding hands feel like. I will never stop loving you. You're my safe place Bokuto-San. I'm so glad to have you in my life.  
I love you, Bokuto-San.

Akaashi']

The paper in between my fingers was shaking and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. My gaze wandered to the small tattoo on my wrist. A.  
I miss him so much.


	44. Chapter 44

~3 year timeskip~

I took her small hand in mine. It was cold. 5th of December. The bench underneath us was freezing, but we remained to sit there. My eyes wandered to the side and I looked at her.   
"You know it's his birthday today." I said and smiled. She turned her head around.   
"Really?" She asked and I nodded.   
"Yes, that's why we are visiting him today." As she exhaled the warm breath got visible in the air, but faded within a second. "You know, your father was a really brave person Airi."   
She tilted her head. "But why did he leave us?"  
I smiled big and brushed the black hair behind her ears. Her big yellow eyes were looking at me. "Sometimes angels need to get back where they come from." Airi's face got covered with a big smile, making the big tooth gap appear in her mouth.   
"Angels live in heaven." She said and looked back to her father's grave. "And they have lots of fruits and animals in heaven." As I opened my mouth to say something a voice sounded from behind.   
"He!" I turned around. It was Kuroo. Airi jumped off the bench and ran towards him.   
“Uncle Kuroo!" She shouted and ran into his arms. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.   
“Airi you got heavy!" He said and put her down after twirling around a few times. "You are a grown girl now, soon I won't be able to pick you up."   
Airi covered his mouth with both palms and furrowed. "But you can pick up daddy!" She said and pulled her hands from Kuroo's face. He smiled and looked at me.   
Sometimes I believed that Airi loves Kuroo more than me. It's because he allows her to do everything she wants. Kuroo looked back to her.   
“Should we do something fun until daddy is done?" He asked. She jumped up and down waving her arms in the air. „Yes!"   
Kuroo took her hand in his and stood up. "Don't let my hand go while we are walking. If you let go, you lose!"   
Before they could turn around I spoke up.   
"No ice cream! It's winter!" I shouted and held my pinky up. Airi sighed but also put her small pinky finger in the air.   
Kuroo looked up to me. "Don't stay for too long owl. It's cold."  
I looked at his grave. All the things I would do, for you to be with me. Just for a moment. I got up from the bench and walked towards him. The flowers in my hand got placed next to the other ones. The ridiculous amount of flowers on his grave made me smile. Most of them didn't even dry.   
"I know you would say that I don't have to bring you flowers every single day." I said and sat down infront of him. "But I got your favorites, marigolds." I smiled.   
'They remind me of your eyes Bokuto-San.'   
That's what he said. The tip of my nose was freezing and I placed my palm on it, as an attempt to warm it up a little bit. 

The ringing in my pocket woke me up and I straightened myself. I opened my eyes and answered.   
"Hm?" I hummed into the speaker. With my right hand I brushed the dirt off my face and clothes.   
"The sun is setting. Where are you?" Kuroo asked. I rubbed my eyes.  
"I'm on my way." I said and tried my best to hide my yawn.  
"Are... oh god." He sighed. "Did you fall asleep again?" Silence. I looked up to the orange sky.   
"Airi is waiting for you. I'm at the mansion." He hung up. 

I opened the door and walked in. As my eyes met Hinata a big smile covered my face.   
“BOKUTO-SAN!" He shouted and ran up to me. Everyone turned around.   
"Oi Hinata shut up." Kageyama muffled and looked up from his computer. I placed my hand on his shoulder.   
"How is it going no.1 warrant soldier?" I asked and winked at him.   
Hinata puffed his chest. "Great." He slightly turned his head to Kageyama. "I think this 2nd degree warrant soldier over there is eavesdropping."   
Before Kageyama could get up from his seat Hinata jumped to the side.   
“If you look for Kuroo-San he is in Capo Kenma's office." I nodded and within a second Hinata disappeared behind the door.

I knocked at the door and my sight met Airi sitting on Kenma's big gaming chair. A nintendo switch between her hands.   
“Hey angel." I smiled and walked up to her. As I saw the chocolate ice cream smudged around her mouth I furrowed.  
Kuroo you fucker.   
“Where is uncle Kuroo?" I asked. Airi looked up from the switch in her hand and shook her head.   
“I don't know. He left with uncle Kenma." I smiled and nodded slightly while pulling the small package of wet wipes out of my pocket. I held my hand infront of Airi's face as a sign, for her to hand me the console. She placed it in my palm and I put my hand under her chin.   
“Look up princess." I said and wiped her mouth slowly. The door behind my back opened and I turned around. Kuroo's eyes widened and he stepped a few steps behind Kenma.   
"I told you that it could wait." He whispered into Kenma's ear. Kenma placed his hands infront of his chest.   
"I swear to god Bokuto we didn't even leave for solid 3 minutes."  
"Yes owl I swear to god too." Kuroo stuttered.  
I shook my head and smiled.   
"You guys are lucky that I am in a good mood." I said and grabbed Airi. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.   
"Bed time." I said and walked pass Kuroo and Kenma.


	45. Chapter 45

POV Iwaizumi (18)

AOBA JOHSAI vs. DATE TECH

Oikawa's eyes met mine, as the ball touched his finger tips gently. Everything around us blurred. The cheering of the crowd dimmed. I jumped with all the strength, that was left in my legs, sticking my right hand out. My eyes followed the round object, as it got right in position my palm spiked it against the fingertips of the white haired dude. The ball broke it's way through the iron wall and hit the floor. Some players of the opposite team ran after the ball but the attempt failed. My feet touched the ground and everything went silent for a second. I looked up to the crowd and the cheering and shouting started immediately.   
Hanamaki grabbed my head and tousled through my hair.   
"That was amazing Iwa!" He shouted and I felt how Mattsun's arms wrapped around us. They loosened their grip and I straightened myself. Oikawa walked towards our direction.   
"We have to line up." He said, only one corner of his mouth lifted.   
I nodded and followed him. As we were facing Date-Tech's team, everybody bowed at the same time.   
I turned my head around to see Oikawa, but Mattsun and Makki were blocking his face. Suddenly a hand pinched my bare thigh and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ow... Motherf-"   
Makki turned his head to me smirking. "You really can't stay a minute without looking at him, right?"

~

Makki let himself down on the couch next to me. I looked at the small glass between my fingers. "Alright drinking game." He said and slammed the vodka bottle on the table. I leaned back and placed my hands on top of my head.   
"So, drinking after every game that we win, is a thing now?" I asked.  
"Yeah it is!" Mattsun shouted from the kitchen.   
"My place, my rules. We are playing singstar." Makki said smiling and handed me a mic. After Oikawa and Mattsun joined us, Makki started talking.   
"Aight." He said and stood up. "Every time the person singing misses a note, he takes a shot." I tilted and watched him. Oikawa crossed his legs and threw his arm around my shoulder.  
„I think everybody should take a shot when someone misses a note." He said and smirked. I elbowed his side slightly and shook my head.   
„No! You know how much your mother hates it when you come home completely wasted." I furrowed. „She told me to take care of you, dumbass." Oikawa threw his head back and smirked.   
„Yeah, that's exactly why I am going to do it, Iwa-Chan." With my palm I pushed his face away from me. „You're not gonna drink too much or else I will just leave you somewhere on the street." Oikawa slapped my hand off his face and looked at me appalled.   
„You heard me." I said and smiled.

„So you gonna drop him somewhere on the street?" Mattsun asked, the bushy brows rose as he talked. I looked down to Oikawa. The vodka bottle in his hand was almost empty. He tried to take another sip, but I kicked it out of his hand.   
"Hey!" He shouted mumbling. It was hard enough to understand a single word that he spoke. The kick made me tumble a little bit, the alcohol was already kicking in, making me unable to think clearly.   
I didn't drink too much, because I knew that Oikawa would loose his control easily. Another attempt of taking care of his drinking failed. I shook my head. "Of course not." I said and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands.   
Mattsun laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I will bring Hanamaki to bed and leave."   
I kneed infront of Oikawa and grabbed both arms.   
"Can you take care of him?" Mattsun asked before turning around. I nodded.   
"Yeah sure. Thanks." I said and pulled Oikawa off the floor. The stinging pain on the back of my head grew with every move I made. God I hate alcohol.   
"Iwa-Chan." Oikawa chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face into my neck and exhaled loudly. His warm breath brushed over my skin, causing a cold shiver to go down my spine. The blood shot into my head immediately and I felt how my ears started glowing.   
"Oikawa." I said quietly. Oikawa lifted his head and looked at me. "Hmm?" He hummed.   
"I'm ticklish, don't put your head there." I said and snaked my hand around his torso, placing it on his back. "Oh right." Oikawa said smiling, his eyes squinted. "What about the other side?" He said. Without answering I picked him up the floor and threw his right arm around my shoulder. "Iwa-Chan, stop acting like I am an old man." Oikawa tried to pull his arm away but I clasped his hand. "I can walk." He said but still managed to follow my steps.   
It was impossible for me to drive Oikawa home, also his mom would kill both of us. "We are going to my place." I said and pushed the door handle down. 

With slow steps I stepped inside and closed the door behind my back. Oikawa already walked to my room without taking his shoes off. I jogged after him and grabbed his shirt. With the back of my hand I gave him a light smack against his head.   
"Take your shoes off dumbass."   
He turned around and looked at me smiling.   
"I totally forgot Iwa-Chan." He said and started taking his shoes off on the middle of the corridor. He placed them on the carpet and continued walking. I looked after him. My eyes wandered to the shoes on the floor.   
A literal sin in every asian household. A smile flitted over my lips. He really is a dork being drunk. I picked the shoes off the floor, placed them on the shoe rack and walked into my room. Oikawa already snuggled into my bed and closed his eyes. I changed my shirt quickly and grabbed another one for him.   
"Oikawa." I tapped his shoulder lightly. Was he already sleeping?   
"Oikawa!" I said a bit louder and he opened his eyes.   
"Here. Get changed." I said and handed him the white clothing. Oikawa straightened himself and took his shirt off. He looked up to me. His eyelids were half dropped, but the smile on his face grew. "Join me." He said and reached his right hand out, grabbing my shirt. With a quick tug he pulled me down near to him.  
"Iwa-Chan." He whispered. I grabbed his shoulders, trying to keep my balance. My finger tips dug into his bare skin. The smell of his scent mixed with alcohol went up my nose. I looked down to him. "Oikawa stop this." I said and noticed how he slowly pulled my shirt up. Oikawa brushed over my abs, with the other hand he grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. My body was like frozen, I wasn't able to move. "Oikawa." I said quietly.   
"I don't want you to do something that you will regret afterwards. You're clearly not with yourself right now." I placed my right hand on his cheek and removed his hand from my neck slowly.   
"I will sleep on the couch." I said and stroke my thumb on his soft skin. I would never be able to treat him like that when he was sober. Like showing him a little affection, or the way I was feeling towards him. He wouldn't remember anything when he was drunk and I would always take the opportunity, to act out the feelings that bottled up. The chance to hug him or play with his hair. It was selfish and dumb, but everytime we got in touch with alcohol, I hoped for him to drink quite more than needed. Even though I told him that I was going to keep an eye on the amount of his drinks. I never really did. And I hated myself for that.  
Oikawa pounded his lower lip. "But I want cuddles."  
I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. As I opened them back, I looked into deep chocolate brown eyes. "Fine." I said and felt how my knees got weak for a short moment. Oikawa lifted the blanket for me to join. I laid my head on the pillow and felt how his arms wrapped around my torso. He laid his head on my chest and placed one leg on mine. I hugged him and pulled him closer to me. The tickling feeling in my stomach crawled it's way up to my chest. My chest got heavy for a moment and I had to control my breathing. Oikawa lifted his head and looked at me with big eyes. He placed his head back on my chest and pressed against it lightly. After a few seconds he looked back up.   
"Your heart is racing." He said quietly. I clenched my jaw and pressed his head down again. The heat in my head was able to fry an egg on my forehead. "Shut up, Shittykawa." I said and my hand relaxed on the back of his head. Oikawa chuckled but he didn't say anything further. My eyes pinned on my ceiling and the thoughts started flowing.   
What was he trying to do? Does he really want to cuddle with me or would he do it with everyone else? The way he acts towards me, made me feel some things. His speaking, his touch. I wasn't able to tell, if it was only meant for me. I shook my head. It was his personality. He is a flirty person. I looked back down to him, as I realized that his breathing evened. He was asleep. I let my fingers run through his soft hair slowly, not trying to wake him up.   
"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered. "Can't you just let me know, if you mean it?" With my index finger I curled a string of his hair. I dug my nose into his hair and filled my lungs with his scent. My eyes closed and I planted a gentle kiss on the top of his head.   
"I fucking hate you." I said smiling and laid my head back on the pillow.

~

POV Oikawa

I sat upright on the bed. The headache made me squint my eyes, right after I opened them. I looked around. It was Iwaizumi's room. But he wasn't here. With slow steps I walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.   
"Oh god." I said, as I saw myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes and I was wearing Iwaizumi's shirt. After washing my face with ice cold water, I walked into the kitchen finding Iwa standing in front of the fridge.   
"Good morning Iwa-Chan." I said and snaked my hand around his waist. "I see you took good care of me once again." My eyes met his and he nodded.   
"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head.   
"Anything would be fine, but I didn't try to kiss you again last night right?"   
Iwaizumi pulled the milk carton out of the fridge and turned around.   
"No, but you almost threw up on me." He said smiling evil. My jaw dropped and I gasped for air. "Iwa!" I said and looked down to the shirt, that I was wearing. Iwaizumi nodded.   
"Yeah... you got it all over yourself though."


	46. Chapter 46

(Pre chapter)

POV Akaashi

I opened the door to his room. He was still sleeping.   
"Bokuto-San." I said and poked his arm with my index finger, while letting myself down on his bed. The heavy sleeping owl turned around and buried his head into the pillow. His back facing me.  
"Bokuto-San." I repeated smiling. No reaction. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his neck. The smell of his scent made my heart and mind relax for a good minute. I kissed him gently and brushed the grey hair back. Bokuto moved slowly, it seemed like he was about to wake up. My lips leaned against his ear.   
"Bokuto-San." I whispered once again. Finally he opened his eyes and turned his head around to get a look of me. The sleepy eyes looked deep into mine, our nose tips touching. Bokuto smiled big and closed his eyes. As I was going in to lay my lips on his, Bokuto suddenly moved rapidly, causing his nose to hit my right eye. I jerked and grabbed it with both hands.   
"Akaashi!" Bokuto screeched and straightened himself. He lifted my chin with one hand, trying to check my eye.  
"You're not mad, are you?." He said and I opened my left eye. A big grin formed on my face. Bokuto looked at me with big eyes. His hand slipped off my face and fell on my lap. "Akaashi?"  
"I'm fine Bokuto-San, but you should've seen your face." I removed my hands and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. Only my right eye was tearing up. Bokuto knit his eyebrows and looked at me.   
"I was worried. I thought you went blind for a second." He said and suddenly a laugh escaped my mouth.   
I don't know why, but I was feeling extra happy today. The corners of Bokuto's mouth also lifted slightly, until they formed a big grin. His eyes were looking at me softly.   
„It must've looked so funny from another perspective, because I was going in for a kiss." I said as the laughter calmed.   
Bokuto's hands snaked around my torso and rested on my lower back. He pulled me closer to him.   
"Let me make it up to you." He whispered and placed his face on my neck. The tickling feeling went all the way down my spine. I closed my eyes. Suddenly Bokuto's grip around my waist tightened. With all the strength in his arms, he threw me over himself on the other side of the bed. I gasped for air and held my breath right away. As my head hit the soft pillow, I let the air out of my nose.   
Bokuto looked down to me grinning. My eyes were still wide open out of shock.   
"I'm glad you didn't smash my head against the wall." I said and furrowed slightly. Bokuto laughed and came closer to my face. His nose tip touched mine again.   
"Should we continue where we stopped Akaashi?" My hands wandered all the way up his back and I pulled his head closer to me. As his soft lips laid on mine, my mind went dizzy. I closed my eyes and let the pictures appear in my mind. All the bright colors. A firework. The exciting feeling, I always got in my stomach while kissing him. It wouldn't get less by any chance. Not even if it was the 100th time. His taste, scent, everything. Everything would make me go insane and I would crave every single touch even more. My finger dug into his hair and I clasped them tightly. While breaking the kiss Bokuto took my lower lip between his teeth and bit it lightly, causing me to groan silently. As he fully broke the contact he looked into my eyes. I rose my eyebrows.   
"Wow, I did not expect that Bokuto-San." I said.  
"Well, but it sounded like you were totally into it." He replied and brushed my hair back. With my palm I slapped against his back.   
"Shut up."   
Bokuto laughed and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.   
"Get ready I have a little surprise." I said and cupped his face with both hands, as he looked back down to me. Bokuto's eyes started glowing brightly.   
"A surprise? For me?" He asked excited. I nodded and hummed.  
"Mhm. For you Bokuto-San. But I want you to dress nicely." 

Bokuto walked out of the room while tugging the long sleeved shirt in his pants. His steps stopped right infront of me and he looked up. As his gaze met mine he let his eyes wander down all over my body, then back to my eyes.   
"You're so beautiful." He said under his breath and smiled. I turned around and grabbed the collar of his button shirt, that he wore underneath the long sleeved one. I smiled.  
"You really made efforts to dress nice Bokuto-San." I said while fixing his collar. "You're beautiful too."   
Bokuto's eyes hovered over my shoulder and the smile dropped. I turned around to get a look of what he was seeing. My eyes met Kuroo and Oikawa, but in the exact moment Kuroo's arms shot down to his sides and Oikawa dimmed the chuckling underneath his palm. I turned back around and looked at Bokuto. His eyebrows furrowed and he was still looking at them. I knew, that they were doing stupid moves behind my back, like throwing hearts or either gesturing two people kissing.   
"Bokuto-San." I said and placed both hands on his chest.   
"Akaashi! They won't stop doing weird things." He shouted and pointed at them. Suddenly Oikawa's laugh filled the whole room, as Bokuto got angrier. I closed my eyes.   
"I know Bokuto-San." I said and turned Bokuto around with both hands. As I put them on his back I pushed him towards the door. 

I pulled the handbrake and turned my head around. "You can look now."   
Bokuto slowly removed his hands from his face. As he saw the view, his golden eyes widened. "Akaashi." He said quietly.  
"Akaashi, that's the field, where we went star gazing."   
I nodded and looked at him. "Yes, this was the first place, where I finally realized how much I trust and love you Bokuto-San."   
Bokuto pressed his lips together, his cheeks flushing in a reddish tone.   
I opened the door and stepped outside. After I grabbed the blanket and picnic basket. We both walked up to the same spot, where we gazed over the midnight blue sky. Bokuto folded the blanket open and placed it on the ground. After settling down on it, I unpacked the stuff, that I made for him. Pancakes, strawberry's and sandwiches. Bokuto started waggling from left to right.   
"Akaashi that looks amazing!" He shouted and grabbed one sandwich from the plate, that I just placed 3 seconds ago. He took a big bite and started chewing. I poured the orange juice into our glasses and handed him one.   
"Here, Bokuto-San."   
Bokuto took the glass out of my hand and flushed the big bite down. After swallowing he looked at me.   
"If we get married Akaashi, you will definitely be the cook." He said and continued munching. My eyes widened slightly the top of my ears started burning lightly.  
Getting married? He was planning on spending the rest of his life with me? Bokuto meant the world to me, because he was the first person, that I fell in love with. But how many times has he loved? How many times did he look into someone else's eyes and thought of proposing to them? Spending the rest of their life with them? I shook my head. This shouldn't be none of my business. Before I was in his life, I didn't mean anything to him. Because we were strangers. And I would never have the rights to mind his past relationships, if he had any.  
"Akaashi."  
I shook my head slightly and pressed my eyes together. Right after I opened them, I met his.   
"What are you thinking about?" He asked.   
I smiled and grabbed one strawberry from the plate. "Our wedding day." I said and reached out for Bokuto's face. I placed one hand under his chin, with the other one I put the strawberry between his lips. Bokuto smiled softly and bit into it. My thumb brushed over his cheek.   
"And the words that I want to say in my speech."   
Bokuto rested his head in my palm and smiled from one ear to another.   
"What are you gonna say in your speech?" He asked.  
"You will hear it, when the day comes, Bokuto-San"


End file.
